All for You
by MakenaiRaven
Summary: Yumi would do anything to end the engagement between Kashiwagi and Sachiko, even if it means throwing away her life and giving up her freedom, just to see the one she loves smile always.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey again readers. Well, here is another YumixSachiko story. I thought about this story while I was writing another story. I'm gonna lay down some background information for this story. Sachiko is still in her marriage with Suguru and Yumi has a grandma that was hidden from her that is richer than the Ogasawaras. Are you excited? I'm excited. This should be interesting. Hopefully. I don't know. I'll find out as I write. Enjoy.**_

A Musical

"Does anyone have any ideas for the upcoming play?", Sachiko asks.

"A murder mystery!"

"No Yoshino…", Rei sighs.

"Onee-sama is never any fun", Yoshino pouts. "I'm trying to think of something we've never done before."

"Yes, something original would be nice, but we want a nice family oriented show, not one that will scare the audience Yoshino", Rei tells Yoshino. Yoshino mumbles under her breath. "What was that Yoshino?"

"Nothing."

"How about a musical?", Shimako suggests. Everyone looks at Shimako, except Yumi.

"I like it. What do you think Sachiko?", Rei asks.

"Sounds interesting. What about the story?"

"I was thinking along the lines of a modern day love story. Maybe we can get help from Youko-sama and Eriko-sama for the script."

"They might be busy, but we can always ask."

"What about characters? We will be working with the Hanadera council again this year."

"Well I was thinking of either a spring or summer vacation setting. The lead girl would have a mother and father, maybe an older sister. Then the lead boy and girl will have their sets of friends. There might be other characters, but that's all I can think of right now."

"That sounds excellent Shimako, " Yoshino says. Shimako blushes.

"Now we just need to distribute the main parts. We can send Hanadera a list of parts we've come up with so far. They can choose the leads for the males. Yumi. Do you mind giving Yuuki the list?" Sachiko is met with silence. "Yumi?" Yumi is staring off into space. Everyone gives Yumi a concerned look. Sachiko places a hand on Yumi's shoulder. "Yumi."

"Hm?" Yumi looks up and sees everyone staring at her. _Crap. I was too deep in thought again and now have everyone worried. _"I'm sorry. What is it you needed from me Onee-sama?" Yumi smiles.

"We wanted you to give Yuuki a cast list for the musical."

"A musical? That sounds nice."

"Are you all right Yumi? You've been out of it all day", Yoshino questions her friend. After seeing her not pay attention in classes and now at the meeting, her and Shimako have become worried.

"Oh, I'm fine Yoshino. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." Yumi gives them a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry if I worried you all."

"I think Shimako-sama would make a wonderful older sister", Touko says.

"I see it too Touko-chan", Yoshino agrees.

"Touko-chan and Yoshino would make perfect friends. They have that natural argumentative skill."

"Hey!", both of the girls yell.

"See. Perfect best friends." They both cross their arms and grumble to themselves. "I'll play the mother Sachiko, so you don't have to be close to one of the boys."

"Thank you Rei. We can think up other roles as we create the script. Yumi will play the lead." Everyone nods in agreement. They knew from chorus that Yumi had a beautiful voice.

Yumi is again staring into space, thinking. _I want to help Onee-sama out her sham of a marriage to Kashiwashi, but what can I do. I'm just one, common girl. There must be something. I should talk to Yuuki. He might have an idea... Lead? Did I just hear lead? _Yumi comes out of her thoughts, noticing everyone is staring at her again. _Oh no. That look and the word lead. They don't mean…_

"No", Yumi says flatly.

"Since you can't contribute to the meeting Yumi, why don't you contribute to the play?" Yumi sighs inwardly and looks down. _Onee-sama has me there._

"You're not getting out of this one Yumi." Yoshino pats Yumi on the shoulder.

"Perfect", says Rei. "Noriko-chan will you make a copy of today's notes from the meeting and give them to Yumi-chan so she can give them to Yuuki-kun." Noriko pulls out an extra sheet of paper to rewrite the notes on. "I'll call my Onee-sama and Sachiko, could you call Youko-sama to ask about the script?"

"Of course."

"I'll say that wraps it up for today." Noriko finishes the notes and hands them to Yumi, who takes them gratefully. Touko clears the teacups off the table and begins washing them with Noriko.

"We'll see everyone tomorrow. Gokigenyou." Rei leaves the room with Yoshino. Sachiko, Shimako, and Yumi pack their things as Touko and Noriko finish the dishes.

"You can go ahead Noriko-san. I can finish up her", Touko says.

"Are you sure?" Touko nods and smiles. Noriko quickly packs up her things. "Ready Onee-sama." Shimako smiles and leads the way to the door.

"Gokigenyou", Shimako nods to the last people in the room. She walks out with Noriko. The red rose family is all that's left.

When Yumi looks up from slowly packing her things, she notices it's really quiet. _Oh no._ Only Sachiko and Touko are left in the room.

"Yumi."

"Hai…" Yumi refused to look into Sachiko's eyes. Sachiko sighs. She takes a seat in the chair right next to Yumi and grabs Yumi's hand. Yumi hesitantly looks at Sachiko.

"Tell us what's wrong, Yumi."

"It's nothing."

Yumi feels hands on her shoulders. "It's definitely something Onee-sama. You're an open book. Everyone can tell that something is wrong", Touko says.

"Please tell us Yumi. We're here to help."

Yumi uses her other hand to grab Sachiko's hand. "It's just something I need to think about on my own first. I'll tell both of you when I am ready." Yumi smiles. Sachiko caresses Yumi's cheek and Yumi leans into it and rests her eyes.

"Just please don't push yourself too hard okay?" Yumi nods. "Let's go. It's getting late." The red rose family gathers their things and heads home.

Once Yumi gets home, she heads to her room to change before dinner. Yumi is silent throughout the meal, which worries her family. After dinner, Yumi remembers the notes she is supposed to give to her brother. She grabs the notes from her book bag and walks over to her brother's room. She knocks on the door and he invites her in. Yumi hands Yuuki the notes.

"Is this for the play?" Yuuki looks over the notes. "A musical?", Yuuki asks.

"Yeah. It was Shimako-san's idea. Onee-sama wanted me to bring you what we could of the cast list, at least the main roles, so the Hanadera council can decide that." Yumi takes a seat on her brother's bed, watching him go over the notes at his desk.

"Great. Have you all decided your parts?"

"Most of them", Yumi sighs.

"I'm guessing you got a part you didn't want", Yuuki says noticing his sister's agitation.

"Clearly. I wasn't paying attention in the meeting, so they kind of guilt tripped me into the lead role."

"You have been out of it lately. What's wrong?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Anything, I'm always here to help."

"Well…You know about Onee-sama and Kashiwagi-san's engagement." Yuuki nods. "I don't want Onee-sama to go through with it. They don't love each other. It isn't fair. I need to stop it." Yuuki thinks about what his sister just said.

"There's not much you can do Yumi. The Ogasawara's are a powerful group. The only way you would be able to have any influence on her life is if you were on equal or higher ground."

"I don't have that opportunity Yuuki!" Yumi cries. "It's not fair…It's not fair…", Yumi sobs. Yuuki kneels in front of his sister and holds her hands.

"Yumi, do you love Sachiko-san?" Yumi nods. "Are you in love with her?" Yumi nods again, unable to find her voice. "Then we will think of something."

"I would do anything for her, Yuuki. I don't want to see her unhappy." Yuuki sits deep in thought and suddenly recalls a phone call he overheard his father having.

"Yumi…I think we should speak to Oka-san and Otou-san."

"Why?", Yumi asks, now calmed down, but tears stain on her face.

"I remember this conversation I heard Dad having on the phone. He was angry. I've never seen Otou-san angry. I think he was talking to his Oka-sama."

"Obaa-sama? I didn't know we had another grandmother. They never said anything about her."

"Yeah. Otou-san said some things that I didn't really understand. I think there is more behind Otou-san's side of the family than our parents are telling us. This could be a breakthrough to your problem. Do you want to try asking?"

"I would try anything for Onee-sama."

"Good. You're gonna need that mindset for the road you're about to go down Yumi. It will be hard, but I will help you through it."

Yumi pulls her brother into a tight hug. "Thank you Yuuki. Thank you so much and please don't tell anyone, not Kashiwagi-san or any of my friends. I don't want to worry anyone."

"Of course. Don't worry. We'll get through this." He pulls back from his sister and gives her a determined smile. "Now let's go learn a little family history."

_**Well that's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it so far. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please give me your feedback on the story; reviews are always welcome.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Grandmother

Yuuki and Yumi go down stairs and find their mom and dad sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey kids, have you finished your homework?"

"Yes sir", they both reply.

"Would you like to join us?", their dad asks, making more space for them on the couch.

"Yumi, are you okay? Have you been crying?" Yumi's mother notices Yumi's red eyes.

"Actually, we wanted to talk to you", Yuuki says. He pulls Yumi over to the other sofa and sits them down.

"Of course son." Their dad turns off the TV. "What seems to have upset you?" Yuuki nudges Yumi.

Yumi clears her throat. "Well, Onee-sama is engaged to Kashiwagi-san."

"Oh isn't that great. They make such a lovely couple", her mom gushes.

"It is also impossible for them to love one another", Yumi continues.

"What do you mean, Yumi?"

"Kashiwagi-san only has romantic feelings for men, thus he can't love Onee-sama. They will be entering a loveless marriage. I wish to stop it."

"That is terrible, Yumi, but we don't have the power to do anything", their father finally speaks up.

"I believe we can, Otou-san", Yuuki counters. "What about Obaa-sama?"

"Your mother's mother won't be able to…"

"Not that grandmother, but our other grandmother, your mother, Otou-san." Their parent's eyes widen.

"You know your other Obaa-sama died before you were born", their mom gives a sad smile.

"We believe otherwise."

"Wha…"

"I happened to overhear Otou-san shouting over the phone one day." Their dad's eyes widen in recognition of the phone call. "He was calling the other person Oka-sama."

"That was your mother's mom…"

"Don't lie to us Otou-san!", Yumi yells. Her parents are shocked. "You would never yell at Obaa-san." Yuuki grabs Yumi's hand. Yumi looks down at her lap and more tears fall. "I need her help, if she can offer any. I would do anything for Onee-sama." Yumi takes a breath and whispers, "Anything for Sachiko."

Their parent's eyes widen yet again. Somehow, their eyes have not yet popped out of their head. A tear rolls down their mother's face, but Yuuki and Yumi don't notice, since Yumi is still looking in her lap, and Yuuki is consoling her.

"I see…", their father mumbles. Their mother places a hand on his shoulder and gives him a slight smile and nods. He sighs. "Oka-sama…" Yuuki and Yumi's heads shoot up. "She is known as Shigemi Utako, the only daughter of the Shigemi Corporation with no heir."

"But you", Yumi cuts in.

"I forfeited my past lifestyle for a life of freedom. As Sachiko-san is now, I was once thrown into a loveless marriage for business. My fiancé was beautiful and kind, but there was no connection. I thought I could live my life content enough. I was fine until I found real love." He grabs his wife's hand. "When I met your mother, I just wanted her. She didn't care about the money to my name. She wanted me and I wanted her. Oka-sama would never let me take a mistress, that isn't how our family works. The men and women share equal power. She wanted me and I wanted her. Oka-sama would never let me take a mistress, that isn't how our family works. The men and women share equal power. Oka-sama…she found out about us. She scolded me and told me to stick with my priorities, that what I was doing was silly. Of course I argued. She gave me a choice. Either marry my fiancé and take over the company or be estranged from the family and do what I want. As you see," he holds up his joined hand with his wife, "I chose the latter. She wanted nothing more to do with me. She hasn't spoken to me since I told her of you twos birth, until that day Yuuki overheard the phone call."

"But why did she call?", Yuuki asks.

Their father sighs again and a grim looks covers his features. "She apparently isn't doing well. She also couldn't find a suitable heir to take her place when she will no longer be able to. She wants to take one of you, since you are still young and should be able to learn quickly. I refused, and thus we entered another argument, after having not spoken to each other in years."

"I want to go." Everyone stares at Yumi.

"What?", her parents say.

"I would do anything for Onee-sama. If Obaa-sama has any power that can help, I will take it."

"Yumi, you don't know what you are getting yourself into", her father tries to explain.

"No, but I have a feeling. I have seen the way Onee-sama lives. All I want is for her to be happy."

"Yumi, the life you are trying to enter is a prison. There is no freedom, no fun. All you do is work to please."

"I don't care!" Yumi gets on her knees in front of her parents and bows. "I would do anything. Please, just give me this chance." Yuuki bows next to Yumi.

"Please allow her to try. I will watch over her." Their parents are shocked about how serious they are about this.

"I wanted a better life for my children, but it seems my past has come back to haunt me."

Yumi grabs her father's hands. "My life would be a nightmare, if I knew Sachiko couldn't experience true happiness and love like you. Everyone deserves a fair shot at love."

"You told us to fight for what we believe Otou-san. I will help Yumi with her fight. She will not be alone."

"Please Otou-san", Yumi begs.

"You kids have grown up before we even realized." He pats their heads. "You have a hard path to take Yumi. It will be very difficult." Yumi nods. "But it seems I will never be able to change your mind. You two go on up to bed. I will think of someone way to get in contact with Oka-sama." Yumi and Yuuki smile widely and tackle their parents into a hug, thanking them. Their mother kisses their faces and sends them up to bed.

"I'm scared for them dear." His wife clings to his arm.

"They will be okay. They are stronger than we think." He hugs his wife. "Plus, Yumi has something worth fighting for. Sometimes, that's all someone needs." He leans in and kisses his wife.

_**These are some of the shortest chapters I've written, but I plan on writing more chapters than my previous stories. I hope everyone likes it so far. Please continue to review and I will update as soon as possible.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Meeting

"We're off to school!", Yumi shouts from the door.

"Oh Yumi. I will be calling your Obaa-sama today to discuss a meeting", her dad informs her.

Yumi nods. "Thank you, Otou-san." Yumi gives her dad a hug and meets Yuuki outside.

After School…

"You seem to be doing better today Yumi. You haven't been spacing out at all. Did something good happen?", Yoshino asks.

"I guess so. I'm not sure if it's good or bad. It's just something I have to do." Shimako and Yoshino look at Yumi.

"Something you have to do?", Shimako asks.

"Yeah…It's a long story, but don't worry." Yumi gives her friends a reassuring smile, but they are unconvinced. They continue the trip to the Rose Mansion. They enter and walk upstairs to the meeting room, where Touko and Noriko are already fixing tea for them.

"Gokigenyou", everyone greets each other. They take their seats and wait for the Roses to start the meeting, sipping their tea.

The door opens. "Sorry we're late. We stopped by the costume room to create an idea for the costumes. It took a little longer than we expected", Rei explains. Sachiko and Rei take their seats at the table. Noriko and Touko place a cup of tea in front of both of them.

"Thank you", the Roses say and give the en bouten's petite seours a gentle smile. Sachiko begins pulling out the notes for the meeting.

"Rei and I have called our Onee-sama's and they would love to help with the script and songwriting. They don't have much going on at university right now, so they will come here whenever they can. Before they come to help, let's set up a guide for the story."

"This is more of your area Onee-sama." Yoshino looks to Rei. Rei blushes.

"W-well, I was thinking of a boy and girl both searching for someone to love. They have repeated chance encounters and slowly begin to find that love in one another. Then somehow, one of them has to move away after just finding that love, a bunch of problems occur, but then they result in saving their love and waiting for each other."

"That's beautiful Rosa Foetida", Noriko says, looking up from the notes she was taking of the meeting. Touko nods in agreement.

"I believe everyone agrees this will be perfect?", Sachiko asks. Everyone nods and Rei blushes even more. Suddenly, there's a knock heard from downstairs.

"I'll get it", Touko offers. She exits the room.

"I wonder who that could be", Yoshino says. Moments later, Touko comes back to the room with Tsutako.

"Tsutako-san?" Yumi looks at her friend.

"Gokigenyou."

"What is we can help you with Tsutako-san?", Sachiko asks.

"I actually came here with a message for Yumi-san."

"For me?"

"Yes. Your father is waiting for you at the front gate. He said the meeting would be sooner than he would have liked, but he couldn't keep arguing with a stubborn old goat much longer and caved."

"Ehh! Oh…umm…Okay. Thank you, Tsutako-san. I'm sorry you had to come all this way." Yumi rushes to pack up her things. Her hands are shaking slightly, so she keeps dropping several items.

"It's no problem at all. We can walk back together."

"Alright. Just a minute."

"Are you alright Yumi?", Sachiko asks, noticing Yumi's nervousness.

"Yes, Onee-sama." Yumi finally gets everything in her bag. "Sorry for leaving so suddenly, but if you will excuse me. Gokigenyou." She leaves the Rose Mansion with Tsutako.

"Well that was strange", Yoshino comments. Noriko nods in agreement.

"This would be the first time Yumi-san's dad has come to pick her up", Shimako says.

"I wonder what meeting she is going to", Touko says. Sachiko just watches the door Yumi left from worriedly.

Front Gate…

"Sorry to keep you waiting", Yumi apologizes. "Nice suit."

"No. It's my fault for having it last minute. Thank you Tsutako-san for calling Yumi for me", her dad says.

"It was my pleasure Fukuzawa-sama. Gokigenyou." Tsutako heads off.

"Yumi, will you change into these. I'll hold your bag." Yumi's dad exchanges bags with her. Yumi looks inside the bag to see formal clothing and heads off to the nearest bathroom.

In the bathroom, Yumi pulls out a nice mid-thigh length, black skirt and a light blue dress shirt with a black belt. Her dad also put small black heels into the bag. There is also some make-up and earrings. _Make-up too. Otou-san is going all out. _Yumi changes and lets her hair down. _That should do it._ Yumi quickly walks back to the front.

"Sorry for the wait, Otou-san."

"It's fine. You look beautiful. Just like your mother." Her dad gives her a side hug, while Yumi blushes. "Well, let's do this." Yumi nods determinedly. Her dad opens the passenger side door for her and then enters the driver's side. They pull off to the meeting.

"Onee-sama?"

"Did you say something Touko-chan?", Noriko asks.

"I just thought I saw Onee-sama really dressed up, entering that car with a man wearing a suit."

"Yumi-sama?"

"What about Yumi-san?", Shimako asks.

"Touko-chan thinks she saw Yumi-sama really dressed up and going off in a car with a man in a suit", Noriko explains.

"Yumi-san dressed up? The man was probably her Otou-san, but I wonder what meeting they are going to."

"Yumi…", Sachiko whispers. Rei watches her friend closely with a slight smile gracing her lips.

Yumi's father pulls up to a small fancy restaurant. They just sit in the car for a bit. Her dad reaches over and grabs her hand, noticing it's shaking. Yumi looks at her dad. "You will need to speak for yourself here. I am but a bystander. You must show her how strong you are and stand up for yourself. Don't let her push you down. You'll be alright. I'm here. We'll get through this." He gives her a warm smile and she returns it. They exit the car and enter the restaurant. A waiter leads them to a private room in the back.

Seated at a table is an old woman, with grey hair pulled back into a bun. A black shawl covers her shoulders. A hint of sadness is held in her eyes and a grim smile is upon her face. In the back stands a middle-aged man, mostly likely her butler or bodyguard. Yumi's father walks towards the table and she follows.

"Hello Yuuichirou", the woman says.

"Hello Oka-sama", he replies coldly with a stern gaze and a slight nod. The woman smiles. She looks around her son and sees Yumi.

"You must be Yumi."

Yumi steps up next to her father and takes a deep bow. "Gokigenyou, Obaa-sama."

"You've taught her well I see. Please have a seat and let's get down to business."

_**The actual meeting will be next. I will update real soon. Please continue to leave your comments. They really inspire me to write.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Striking a Deal

Yumi and her father have a seat across from Utako. "It's been a long time Yuuichirou." Utako is met with silence. "Well then, shall we get down to business?"

"That is why we came here", Yuuichirou states.

"Then I'll just explain myself then, since my son no longer wants to be a part of my life whatsoever…"

"You gave me no choice. I fought for what I believed in", he interrupts.

"As I was saying, the doctors say that my old age is finally catching up to me. I will not be able to manage the company in a couple of years. I have searched, but I have found no such heir to take over for me. Yuuichirou was always my top choice, but he never finished learning the trade since he left. I thought the next best thing would be one of his children. I wish to test you to see if you will be capable. At first Yuuichirou said "no", what seems to have changed his mind?"

"That would be me ma'am." Yumi looks straight into her grandmother's eyes.

"And why would my son send his daughter out into this world?", Utako questions.

"It was my choice." Utako is shocked my Yumi's answer.

"Your choice? Do you have any idea what world you will be entering?"

"I am aware of some of the aspects of your world. I have learned."

"I see…and why are choosing to come with me."

"I have my own reasons, but I do have a compromise since I am coming willingly and it seems you need me."

Utako admires Yumi's confidence. "What sort compromise? There will be nothing that will keep you away from your studies. There is much you must catch up on."

"I understand. I only ask for very little. I know this company means a lot to you. You are family and your pride and joy will be something I will take care of with everything I have." Utako is taken back by Yumi's caring nature. Somehow, she feels as though she can trust this young lady. No one had really taken an interest in what she wanted. She had a feeling that there was more to her granddaughter than meets the eye. "I will not be forced into an arranged marriage. Like my father, I also believe in love. I will not be attending school in the trial time I have with you, but I will stay enrolled and complete the work due for my classes. Since I am part of my school's student council, I am a part of the upcoming play. Because I was feeling troubled during a meeting, I became distracted and thus landed the lead role. I will not let my friends or fellow students down by turning down the role. I will not attend all rehearsals, but I will attend the most major ones."

"That sounds reasonable." _My son has taught this girl really well. She would make a lovely addition to the company, someone who can stand their ground._

"There is one more major demand. I am sure you are aware of the Ogasawara Group."

"Yes. They are a major company almost as powerful as the Shigemi Corporation", Utako says, wondering where this going. "We have tried merging several times, but found no suitable form of contract to hold the companies together."

"What if I tell you I have a connection?"

"You?"

"Yes. I am very close with the current immediate family of the Ogasawaras." Utako is surprised by this. "Right now, there is an engagement between the granddaughter of the head and her cousin. I wish cancel this engagement. I want to merge with the company by canceling the marriage. The fiancé can still be a big part of the company. Sachiko-sama and Kashiwagi-san are both very trustful people."

"How did you make such connections with these powerful people?"

"Sachiko-sama is my Onee-sama at school. I have come to care for her family and them to me. I will do anything to make my Onee-sama happy. She is one of the reasons I have become stronger and I will fight to repay her. She is the reason you have an heir. Do you believe it possible to help her?"

"It should be possible. So you will do all of this for her? Why?"

"Onee-sama is as close to family to me as Yuuki. Despite the past, I hope we can be considered close also." Yumi gives her grandmother a sweet, real smile, shocking Utako. Yuuichirou flashes a sad smile before is quickly fades.

"Your demands are within reason. You are a very interesting girl Yumi. I can't wait to see how you will fair in the upcoming months. So I assume you will let Yumi come with me then?" Utako looks to her son.

"Yumi is old enough to make her own decisions. We will see how she does?" Yuuichirou gives a proud smile to his daughter. "I believe we are done here. I suspect a car will arrive to pick Yumi up next weekend." His mother nods.

"Obaa-sama, I also wish to keep my real identity a secret. I do not want to worry my friends more than necessary and I don't want my Onee-sama to find out. She is worried easily about my actions, so I do not wish to cause her any more than necessary. I hope you understand", Yumi says.

"Such a humble girl. I'm sure a little name change will not be so bad, when I introduce you at parties. She may attend some, but I'm sure you understand the Ogasawara heir enough to avoid her."

"Let's go Yumi." Yumi and her dad stand from their chairs. Yumi makes another deep bow.

"Thank you, Obaa-sama. Gokigenyou." She turns and leaves with her father.

"Yumi is a very interesting, isn't she Eiji?" The man steps from the back offers his hand.

"Yes Ojou-sama."

"I believe the next couple of months will be very interesting. I want you to watch her Eiji. That girl will probably be an amazing change to our lives and this company." Eiji sees his mistress give an honest smile for the first time in years.

"Yes. She will be a great asset."

Yumi and her father finally make it to the car. Once inside, Yumi lets out a loud sigh of relief. "Oh man…I thought I was going to have a heart attack. That was almost scarier than staring down Onee-sama."

Yumi hears her dad chuckle and feel a hand on her hand. She sinks in her seat a little from the weight of the large hand. Her dad ruffles her hair. "You did well Yumi. I'm proud of you." There is a knock on the window on Yumi's side. Yumi screams. "Yumi, it's okay. It's only Eiji."

"Eiji?" Her dad rolls down the window.

"Hello Eiji. It's been a while." Yuuichirou smiles at the butler, who is now leaning towards the window.

"Hello Yuuichirou-sama. I hope you have been well. I am terribly sorry for frightening you Yumi-sama."

Yumi holds her hand over her heart. "It's okay. It's nice to meet you Eiji-san."

"A pleasure. Ojou-sama would like me to give you this." Eiji hands Yumi a cellphone. "She says she will be in touch and take time to understand it. It is one of our newest products still be tested. Here is your number. Keep it on you. It is good with scheduling and such, for business needs. Please give us some input on it when we meet again. Have a nice day." Eiji walks off.

"…." Yumi stares at the phone, twisting her hand every which way to examine it. Her brows furrow and her lips move to one side. Her dad chuckles at her confused look.

"You'll figure it out. Let's go home. You probably have some homework to finish up and you look drained. It's been a long day." Yumi nods.

Once they get home, Yumi heads straight to her room to finish her homework. Several minutes later she hears a knock at her door. "Come in." Her brother enters her room and sits on her bed. She is seated at her desk, completing her homework.

"How was it?", Yuuki asks.

"Almost as bad as staring down Onee-sama."

"That bad huh?", Yuuki chuckles. "Just call me when you need help."

"You could help me with something right now." Yumi goes into her bag and pulls out the phone. She hands it to Yuuki.

"Woah…Is this a cellphone?" Yuuki checks it out.

"Yeah. Obaa-sama had her butler give it to me. I need to learn how to use it and give input on it, when I leave with her next weekend. It's the company's newest product still in the testing stage."

Yuuki turns the phone on. "It's a touch screen." Yumi watches her brother play with phone. "I think I figured out the basics, other than that, you would need to just mess with it."

"Thank you Yuuki."

"No problem. Just come to me if you need anything. You seem tired. Don't stay up too late. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Yumi."

"Goodnight Yuuki." _With this, I should be able to protect Onee-sama. I won't give. I'll make everything work. I'll figure it out as I go._

_**Thank you again for your reviews. I hope I am updating quick enough for everyone. Please continue reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Wait for Me

"Good morning Yuuki", Yumi yawns. She takes a seat next her brother at the table and fixes herself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Yumi." Yuuki continues to eat his cereal. Their mom walks in.

"Good morning."

"Morning Oka-san", they both say.

"Yumi." Yumi looks up from her cereal to look at her mom. Your father and I will be coming to your school as soon it's over to speak with the headmistress. Please meet us at the front as soon as you get out."

"Yes ma'am."

"Ready to go Yumi?" Yuuki grabs his backpack and heads for the front door to put his shoes on.

"Coming!" Yumi quickly finishes the rest of her cereal and runs to grab her bag. "Bye mom!"

Lunch time…

The Yamayurikai is in the Rose Mansion enjoying their lunch. Yumi looks to Sachiko.

"Onee-sama, will be discussing anything super important in the meeting after school today?"

"Other than Onee-sama and Eriko-sama coming to discuss the script that should be it. Why?"

"I am going to have to miss the meeting. My parents are coming today to speak with the headmistress." Yumi notices the looks on her friends' faces. "It's nothing bad. Something has just come up. I will let you all know tomorrow. Promise." Yumi gives them a smile.

"If you say so, Yumi", Yoshino sighs.

"We better head back to class", Rei advises. Everyone cleans up their lunches and heads to their respective classes.

After Class…

"Please let me know how the meeting goes. I'm sorry I can't be there", Yumi apologizes.

"It's alright Yumi-san. We won't be doing much work", Shimako says.

"Yeah, we'll be fine, but you will not be if you don't tell us what all this is about tomorrow." Yumi gives a nervous giggle.

"W-w-well I better go meet up with my parents. Gokigenyou." Yumi makes a quick getaway.

Touko sees Yumi power walking down the hall.

"Are you alright, Onee-sama?" Yumi stops.

"Touko. Yeah, I'm fine. Yoshino was about to question me and you know how she can get", Yumi laughs.

"I'm just worried about you Onee-sama." Yumi gives her petite seour a hug. "O-onee-sama!

"I'm sorry for worrying you Touko. I'll try to do better, but I doubt that will be possible. You and Onee-sama seem to worry about me a lot. I can take care of myself, you know?" Yumi pulls back from Touko and pouts.

"We know, but that doesn't keep us from being concerned", Touko says playfully, smirking at Yumi. Yumi sighs.

"How many times am I going to have to tell everyone? You don't have to worry. Everything is fine. How about we go out this Saturday Touko, just you and me?" Touko blushes. "It would be fun."

"Onee-sama isn't too busy is she?"

"I want to spend time with my petite seour, so what do you say?" Yumi smiles.

"I-I would like that."

"Great. We can plan more tomorrow. See ya later Touko." Yumi walks off.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting", Yumi says to her parents.

"It's alright. Now lead the way", her mom says. Yumi nods and begins leading the way to the headmistress's office.

"Gokigenyou, Mr. and Mrs. Fukuzawa. It is rare to see you here."

"Good afternoon Sister, thank you for meeting us", Yuuichirou says.

"Please have a seat."

"Thank you." The family sits down in front of the desk across from the headmistress. "How can I help you today?" The Fukuzawa's go in to explaining what they would like for Yumi. Since Yumi has been to the school since she was a little girl, the sister agrees and tells Yumi to give her teachers a note that she will sign. Yumi repeatedly thanks the sister and leaves with her family.

"Well that went well", Yumi's mom smiles. Yumi nods. "Well everything is settled. You just need to rest yourself while you can, Yumi. Your life will be tough a week from now." Yumi looks forward and sees Sachiko.

"Onee-sama." Sachiko just happens to turn around and spots Yumi and her parents. She turns around and bows.

"Gokigenyou."

"It's good to see you again Sachiko-san." Yumi's dad gives her a kind smile. "Thank you for always taking care of Yumi."

"No need to thank me. I care for Yumi and it's a way to thank her for supporting me."

"Otou-san, Oka-san, may I speak with Onee-sama for a bit?"

"Of course, but don't be long. I still have to fix dinner."

"Yes ma'am." Yumi's parents walk off to give the girls some space.

"You wanted to speak with me, Yumi?", Sachiko asks.

"What are your plans for the weekend, Onee-sama?", Yumi asks hopefully.

"I believe I am actually free this weekend. Why?"

"I was wondering if we could spend the day together on Sunday."

"That…that sounds nice. It has been a while since we had quality time together." _It's really rare for Yumi to ask me out. I have really missed our time together._

"Great. We can discuss some meeting times tomorrow. I better go. Yuuki gets grumpy when he's hungry." Sachiko chuckles. "Gokigenyou, Onee-sama." Yumi runs off to her parents and they drive off.

_Maybe I can talk to Yumi about what's going on in her life. I know she said she will tell everyone tomorrow, but I feel like she will hide something important. I won't push her though. Yumi has my full trust. I just wish she wouldn't worry me so much. _Sachiko heads off to her own car that has just pulled up.

The Next Day…

"Okay Yumi, it's tomorrow and I have been patient long enough", Yoshino complains.

"Give her a break Yoshino", Rei tries to calm down her cousin.

"Please tell us Onee-sama, before Yoshino-sama explodes." Yoshino glares at Touko.

"It shouldn't affect the play too much. I will be at as many rehearsals as possible. If one of you could send me the music then I could practice at home. If you ever need me, you can talk to Yuuki."

"What are you saying Yumi-san?" Shimako asks. Everyone stares at Yumi.

Yumi takes a deep breath. "I will not be attending for at least 2 months." Everyone gasps. "I will be living with my Obaa-sama, helping her. She has become ill and I have offered to go to her." _That technically isn't a lie. _"My parents need to work and Yuuki isn't good with household chores. I promise to keep up with the play and learn my lines. I will not let you all down, but this is something I have to do."

"We understand, Yumi", Sachiko says. _ I remember when my grandmother wasn't well._ "We should be able to handle everything. Just as long as you learn your lines and the music, it shouldn't be too difficult to learn the stage movement."

"Thank you Onee-sama. I'm sorry everyone for being such a burden."

"It's perfectly alright Yumi-san", Shimako says.

"That's right Yumi-sama", Noriko agrees.

"I believe we've handled everything for today. Let's go home. It's getting late", Rei says. Everyone begins packing up, but the Red Rose family slower than the others. Everyone leaves except for them.

"About this weekend…" Touko and Sachiko say at the same time, but pause when they notice they are asking the same question.

"Oh, right. Does ten thirty in front of the station sound good to both of you?"

"Yes, but…", Touko starts.

"Good. I will see Touko on Saturday and Onee-sama on Sunday." She grabs both of their hands. Her eyes are tearing up as she looks at her family. "I want to spend time with both of you before I go."

Sachiko uses her other hand and rests it on Yumi's cheek. Yumi leans into it. "I feel like you are graduating before I am." All three of them giggle. "We'll all have fun this weekend, spending it with our favorite person." Touko nods in agreement. Yumi smiles and pulls both of them into a hug.

"Thank you. I love you both."

"And we love you", they reply, each confessing a different form of love.

Touko pulls back from the hug. "We better go. You have a lot of planning to do for the weekend Onee-sama, and I hope we will be having lots of fun."

"Of course!", Yumi says excitedly.

Saturday Morning…

"Good morning, Touko. I see you came earlier." Yumi smiles at her petite seour.

"Good morning, Onee-sama. I would hate to make you wait. So, what are we doing today?"

"No clue", Yumi says smiling.

"Ehhh!", Touko gives a Yumi reply. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I thought we could just go with it today. We don't need any sort of plans. Let's just have fun being in each other's presence and enjoy the day. We can't stop anytime or go anywhere. How does that sound?"

Touko sighs. "That's just like Onee-sama. Well, shall we start this adventure?" Yumi grabs Touko's hand and begins walking; Touko blushes at first, but then get used to holding her Onee-sama's hand and enjoys it. They go from place to place, stopping in shops, buying this and that. There was never a dull moment. As the day winds down, they end up in a park.

"I'm kind of tired, can we sit here Touko?"

"Of course, Onee-sama." Yumi and Touko walk over and sit on a nearby bench.

"I hope you had fun today Touko."

"Anyone who is around Onee-sama has to have fun. I think it's impossible not to."

"Thank you, Touko." Yumi sighs and intertwines her fingers with Touko's. They just sit there and watch the sunset. "I'm sorry for leaving you Touko. An Onee-sama is supposed protect and look over their petite seour, but here I am, running off. I'm a terrible Onee-sama."

Touko squeezes Yumi's hand. "No you're not. Onee-sama has a big heart. Sachiko-onee-sama and I have learned that we are not the only ones in your heart. Your heart is one of the reasons we are with you. Onee-sama is so pure. You are the best Onee-sama anyone could ever ask for." There are tears in Yumi's eyes.

"Thank you, Touko. I won't be able to see you much after this week, but take this number. If you ever want to call me for anything, help or just to talk, please call me. If I don't answer, I will call you back as soon as I can. Just hearing your voice would make me happy." Yumi hands Touko a small piece of paper.

"I'll be sure to call you Onee-sama. I had a wonderful time with you today." Yumi puts an arm around Touko's shoulders.

"And I with you. Let's get back, it's late. Thanks for always being there Touko." They get up and head back to the station, hand in hand.

Sunday Morning…

"Good morning, Onee-sama. I hope this isn't too early for you", Yumi greets Sachiko.

"Good morning, Yumi. It was perfect timing. What do you have planned for us today?"

"I was thinking about doing some window shopping, then lunch, and end the day with a nice walk."

"A walk where?", Sachiko asks.

"That's a secret." Yumi smiles. "Let's get going." Sachiko and Yumi spend most of the day entering various shops and enjoying the little things. Once they start getting hungry, Yumi takes them to a small restaurant that has few patrons inside.

"What all did you buy today Yumi?", Sachiko asks.

"I bought this red rose charm." Yumi pulls the charm out of her bag and holds it in her palm for Sachiko to see.

"It's cute. What are you going to put it on?"

"Oh…I was going to…" Suddenly, a ringing and vibration is heard nearby.

"What's that?", Sachiko inquires. Yumi realizes it's her new phone. _Oh no. Why did she have to call now? Should I answer it in front of Onee-sama or let it go to voicemail. No, then Obaa-sama will think I am rude and not serious about this. I have to answer. _Sachiko sees Yumi struggling with her thoughts as she stares at her bag.

"Yumi?" , Sachiko calls, but Yumi doesn't hear her and dives her hand into her bag and pulls out her phone. She swipes her finger across the flat screen and then taps it, clears her voice and puts the phone to her ear.

"Good afternoon, this Fukuzawa Yumi speaking." Yumi answers. Sachiko looks at Yumi quizzically, but Yumi avoids eye contact. _I didn't know Yumi had a cellphone, especially that kind. I haven't seen one like that before._

"_Good job answering the phone Yumi, but it would be more professional to answer the phone sooner than to just stare at it. I hope I am not disturbing something."_

Yumi's eyes widen. _I am being watched. _Yumi looks around and sees a black car parked just outside the restaurant. The windows are tinted, so she can't see inside.

"Hello Obaa-sama. As you can see, you are, but you needed to speak with me?"

"_So straight to the point. I just wanted to tell you, that when we come for you next weekend, do not pack anything. We will have all the items you will need here. Is that the Ogasawara heir with you?"_

"Yes it is. Is that all?"

"_I believe so. Enjoy the time you have left with your friends Yumi. You will not have to privilege much longer."_

"Thank you Obaa-sama. Gokigenyou." Yumi hangs up the phone. She grabs the rose and ties it to the phone and puts the phone back in her bag. She sighs and finally makes eye contact with Sachiko who is staring at her. She gives a smile. "Shall we go for that walk now?", Yumi offers. She stands and waits for Sachiko, who then follows her out of restaurant, watching Yumi curiously. _She's hiding something. I know it._

They walk silently, Sachiko following Yumi. The sky is a beautiful light pink and orange as they arrive in front of a small playground. Yumi leads the way to the swings and takes a seat. She looks from Sachiko to the swing next to her, signaling Sachiko to sit down. They sit there, swinging slightly in silence until Yumi speaks up.

Sachiko looks to Yumi. "Yuuki and I came here a lot as kids. We actually aren't far from my house, maybe a few blocks. It's a nice place to think at this time of day. There's no one here, just the shadows of childhood memories. A lot of things are about to change Onee-sama. I'm sorry I have to leave for such a long period of time during your third year, but I will visit as frequently as I can and my work will not suffer. Here is my cellphone number to get in contact me. It would make me so happy to hear Onee-sama's voice." Yumi hands Sachiko the small piece of paper. Yumi hops down from the swing and stand in front of Sachiko. "Please be patient with me Onee-sama and wait for me. I'll be back as soon as I'm done, so wait for me." Tears are in Yumi eyes. She leans over and pecks Sachiko's cheek, then hugs her. At first Sachiko is frozen, but then wraps her arms around Yumi.

"I would wait for you forever. I kind of understand what you're going through, so I can wait. I love you Yumi." _You just don't know how much._

"I love you too Onee-sama." _More than you know._Yumi pulls back from the hug. Sachiko wipes away her tears. "We better walk to my home, where your driver is waiting. It's late and we have school tomorrow." Yumi helps Sachiko up from the swing and they walk to Yumi's house. They say their goodbyes and Yumi watches Sachiko enter the car and leave. "Wait for me, Sachiko", Yumi whispers. A sad smile is set on Yumi's face. "Wait for me, because all I am doing is all for you, only you." Yumi watches the car disappear into the dark of the night.

_**I think this is the longest chapter of the story yet. I hope you liked it. Yumi will be heading off in the next chapter and see just how harsh the other world is. Please keep leaving your reviews and thank you for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Let's Get Started

Yumi was running a little late to the Rose Mansion, because Yoshino asked if Yumi would do cleaning duty for her, since Yoshino had to run another errand. Yumi gladly agreed to help her friend. _It's my last real day with them for a while. I'm really going to miss them. At least I will see them every now and then. A rare sight is better than none at all. I will work hard. With Onee-sama being my goal, I will surely reach the finish line._

Yumi reaches the door to the upstairs meeting room. She doesn't hear anyone on the other side. _It's quiet, especially being late. The meeting should have started already. _She opens the door cautiously.

"Surprise!", the room shouts.

She almost jumps out her skin. "Whaaaa!" Yumi looks around the room. There are balloons and a banner reading "We'll Miss You", along with a well-decorated cake, complimentary of Rei.

"The surprise was a success", Yoshino grins. She high fives Noriko. "Sorry about leaving cleaning duty to you Yumi, but I had to get here and help everyone set up."

"Thank you everyone. I don't know what to say." Tears come to Yumi's eyes.

"Then don't say anything. We didn't want to send you off on such a somber note, so we decided to throw you a party. Come stuff your face with some delicious cake", Rei says.

"Thank you, Rei-sama. Let's eat everyone." The boutons and boutons' petite seours cheer. Sachiko and Rei just giggle. They all have a good time, enjoying the time they have left before Yumi gets to come back.

"Now don't stay a stranger, Yumi." Yoshino wags a finger at Yumi.

"Of course not, Yoshino. I wouldn't want to leave Shimako-san alone to keep an eye on you."

"Hey!" Everyone laughs. Once it starts getting late, everyone begins cleaning up. As they leave, they each give Yumi a hug. Again, all that's left is the red rose family.

Yumi turns to look at her family. "You two have been very quiet tonight." Tears run down her face and she throws herself into their arms. "I'm going to miss both of you so much."

"We'll miss you too Onee-sama". Touko begins sniffing, trying to hold back her tears. "Please visit soon."

"I'll try my hardest." They pull away from the hug.

"We will give Yuuki-kun the script and I will send a recording of the music when we have it finished", Sachiko says. Yumi nods. "Now, practice hard while you're away."

"Yes, Onee-sama. I'll have everything prepared whenever I come."

"Great." Sachiko walks up to Yumi and fixes her collar and scarf. Then she caresses Yumi's cheek. Yumi closes her eyes. "I'm going to miss this."

"Me too." Sachiko lets her hand fall and Yumi looks at both of them lovingly. "Please take care of each other while I'm gone and remember I'm just a call away." They stand and look at each other.

Sachiko sighs. "No matter how much we want this moment to last, we must go. It's late." They grab their things and slowly walk towards the front of the school. It takes all of their effort to finally turn away from each other and separate.

Yumi sits up in her room, thinking about how her life is about to change, when she hears a knock at her door.

"Come in." Yuuki comes into the room and shuts the door behind him. "Hey Yuuki."

"Hey. Are you ready for tomorrow?", he asks, walking over to sit next to his sister on the bed.

"Not really. I'm a little scared. But I have friends waiting for me once this is over and you're here. You're gonna have to keep me updated on the play. Onee-sama will give you my script and the music recordings so I can practice."

"Okay, but don't overwork yourself. I've bought you some vitamins. You need to take care of yourself. Obaa-sama is going to push you to the breaking point, but you can't give up. Show her what a Fukuzawa is made of." Yuuki shows off some nonexistent muscles and makes Yumi laugh. "There are some pretty cruel people where you are going, but don't lose sight of who you are." Yumi hugs her brother.

"I'll be fine, Yuuki. Thank you. As long as I have you, Onee-sama, and Touko, I should be fine." They pull back from the hug.

"Good. You know we worry about you?" Yumi nods. "Well get some sleep. Obaa-sama will be here in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Yuuki." Her brother leaves and she lets sleep overcome her.

Next Morning…

"Yumi! Eiji's here!", Yumi hears her father shout. Yumi runs downstairs.

"Gokigenyou, Eiji-san." She smiles at the man.

"Good morning, Yumi-sama. I have come to take to Shigemi Mansion. Ojou-sama is already at home awaiting your arrival. We have a prepared a room for you with all the necessary items you will need. Are you prepared to go?"

"Yes", Yumi says determinedly. She turns to her family and gives them all a hug. "I'll miss you."

Her dad pats her head. "We'll miss you too kiddo. Show that woman how it's done." Yumi smiles at her dad and nods. She turns back to Eiji.

"Let's go." He smiles and leads her to the car. As they pull off, Yumi watches her house disappear from her sight. The car ride is silent. Yumi watches the scenery go by, until her jaw drops at the size of the house they are approaching.

"I welcome you to the Shigemi Mansion, Yumi-sama", Eiji finally speaks.

"Wow…", Yumi breaths. _It's even bigger than Onee-sama's._ Eiji stops the car in front of the main stairs. He shuts off the car and then gets out to help Yumi.

"This wayYumi-sama." He leads her up the stairs and opens the door. Yumi steps inside and her breath catches. Inside are to columns of butlers and maids, filling a beautiful foyer. They all bow.

"Welcome, Yumiko-sama."

"Yumiko?", Yumi whispers.

"Yes", Eiji whispers back to her then raises his voice so the rest of the staff can hear. "I introduce all of you to Ojou-sama's granddaughter, Shigemi Yumiko. Please take care of her", Eiji says.

Yumi bows back. "Please look after me from here on."

"Come Yumiko-sama. Ojou-sama is waiting for you in her office."

"Y-yes." Yumi follows Eiji. He stops in front of a door and knocks. From the otherside, Yumi hears a muffled voice and Eiji opens the door, gesturing for Yumi to enter first.

"Ah Yumiko, please do come in and have a seat." Yumi takes a seat in the chair across from her grandmother. Eiji stands, waiting by the door. "I hope the ride wasn't too long."

"No, it was fine Obaa-sama", Yumi answers.

"Good. Do you like your name, Yumiko? I tried to keep something similar."

"Yes ma'am, it's beautiful."

"Good. Now down to business. Here is your schedule." Utako pulls out a sheet of paper and slides it in front of Yumi. "I wish to advance your education, so I have hired numerous tutors who you will study with. This should also make it easier to complete your school work. For academics, you will have a private tutor for English, High-Level Mathematics, and French. You will also have several arts classes. You have piano and violin lessons along with another classical instrument of your choice. There is also a tea ceremony and flower arrangement class. You will have a Communications class, where you will be taught the social etiquette when we attend events. I will personally teach you proper dining etiquette. Finally, you will have some sort of martial arts class for self-defense. Many things can happen and it with ensure my old heart that you will be a little bit safer. If some sort of major rehearsal for your school pops up, we can move the lesson to another time. Are you ready for this, Yumiko?" Utako smiles at Yumi's widened eyes.

Yumi swallows a lump in her throat. _Onee-sama would be counting on me, if she knew. I have to make her and Touko and proud. _Yumi steels her resolve and looks at her grandmother with a fire in her eyes and smiles at her. "When do we start?"


	7. Chapter 7

Lessons

*Smack*

"Sssss…", Yumi hisses, but doesn't remove her hands from the piano. The skin on her knuckles is raw from being smacked by her piano teacher repeatedly.

"Play it correctly."

"Yes ma'am." Yumi begins playing once again. Her teacher walks behind her, listening. This time Yumi makes it through with no mistakes.

"Good. You are improving. We are done for the day. Go to your next lesson."

"Thank you." Yumi bows and runs off to her next class. For the instrument of her choice, Yumi chose the flute. She always believed it had a beautiful sound. It wasn't hard to learn, because the notes of the flute were the same as the piano. Although, it was hard to play, when your piano teacher smacked her fingers so much, it hurt to move them, but she pushed through. Once all her music lessons were through, Yumi changed into a kimono to practice for her last class, tea ceremony. Yumi faired pretty well in this, having studied a little with Sachiko and Sayako-oba-sama one weekend. Sachiko thought she would be bored, but Yumi enjoyed it. When the class ended, Eiji came into the room informing Yumi she had a visitor in the foyer. Yumi thanked him and headed off to greet her guest. It had been a week since she had last spoken to anyone.

"Yuuki!" Yumi sees her brother standing in the middle of the foyer.

"Hey Yumi." Yuuki smiles at his sister.

"I would run to you, but I'm afraid I'll fall with this on." Yumi giggles. Yuuki walks over and gives his sister a hug.

"They still haven't taught how to stop being clumsy I see."

"Ha ha, very funny. Let's go to the living room." Yumi leads her brother to a more comfortable setting. Once they are seated, a maid comes in.

"Would you like some tea before dinner for you and Fukuzawa-sama, Yumiko-sama?", the maid asks.

"That would be very nice, Himeko-san." Yumi gives the maid a gracious smile as the maid goes to prepare the tea.

"Yumiko?", Yuuki questions.

"It's my name for this world, so when I attend events and Onee-sama is present she won't come looking for me." Yuuki nods in understanding. The maid comes in with the tea.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Fukuzawa-sama?"

"No. I just came to drop off a few things, and then I will be going." They maid nods and leaves the two to talk. Yumi picks up her cup of tea. "What happened to your hands!", Yuuki exclaims.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? Your knuckles are about to bleed." Yuuki grabs Yumi's hand gently to get a better look.

"It's just punishment for messing up the piano piece. It really isn't as bad as it looks." Yuuki brushes his hand over a knuckle and Yumi winces. He gives a "really?" look. "Okay, it hurts, besides that, what did you bring me?"

Yuuki sighs and let's go of Yumi's hand. "Sachiko-san came by the house yesterday. She has given your script, which has all of your lines highlighted. She says to have them memorized soon." Yumi picks up the script and flips through it. She grimaces. _So many lines._ "I also have the music and lyrics for the songs. The Lillian music club was happy to record it for Rosa Chinensis en bouton." Yuuki hands her a CD and some sheet music.

"These lyrics are beautiful", Yumi comments.

"Yeah, they're pretty good. I heard a majority of the work was done by Eriko-sama."

Yumi's eyes widen in surprise. "Eriko-sama! Really? She and Rei-sama are more alike than I thought."

"Next Wednesday, we will be having the first joint meeting at Hanadera, so the whole cast can get to know each other. Will you come? Everyone would love to see you."

"I will speak with Obaa-sama and see if I can move some things around on my schedule."

A knock is heard. The siblings turn to see a maid. "Dinner is ready Yumiko-sama. I would be extra careful getting home Fukuzawa-sama. It seems to have begun raining and I heard it will continue throughout the night."

"Thank you, Himeko-san." The maid nods and exits.

"I better go. Mom should be done preparing dinner the time I get home." Yuuki stands up and Yumi joins him.

"Thank you for coming by Yuuki. It's great to see you. I will try to make it next week." Yumi hugs Yuuki, and then escorts him to the door. "Please be careful getting home." Once Yuuki has left, Yumi goes to the dining room. She takes a seat at one end of the table and waits for her grandmother, who comes in several minutes later. Yumi stands and greets her then they both sit down. After their meal is given to them, Utako starts up conversation.

"How have your lessons been Yumiko?" Yumi places her silverware down and wipes her mouth.

"They have been difficult but manageable. Thank you for asking Obaa-sama."

"I see your brother stopped by."

"Yes ma'am. He brought me some materials to study for the play, given to him by my Onee-sama. They will be having the first joint council meeting next Wednesday. I would like to rearrange my schedule to fit it."

"Of course. I will call your tutors and have one of your classes moved to a later time."

"Thank you Obaa-sama." Yumi goes back to eating.

"This Saturday, there will be an event that we will attend. It's a small gathering. I've already heard the Ogasawaras will not be attending, so you should be fine. I will be introducing to several of my colleagues. Here, you will put your social etiquette class to the test."

"Yes, Obaa-sama." They finish the meal and Himeko comes for their dishes. "Tell the cook he did another amazing job for me please, Himeko-san."

"Of course, Yumiko-sama." Himeko smiles and walks back to the kitchen with their plates.

"Excuse me, Obaa-sama. I have much studying to do." Yumi bows and takes her leave.

She changes into a nightgown and puts on a robe. Yumi sits in her room and studies her script. She mostly scans through the pages and gets the gist of the story. She wants to go through the music, so she decides to gather her things and go to one of the music rooms downstairs. Their walls are pretty much sound proofed so she wouldn't disturb anyone. She enters the room and closes the door. She decides to keep the lights off. Even though it's raining, the moon offers enough light for visibility. Looking at the window, Yumi can see the raindrops cascading down the window. _I'll start with the shortest one and try to get a feel for the emotions behind the character._ Yumi looks through the music sheets and plucks out one of the songs. She walks over to the CD player and pops the CD in. She sets the player to the correct track and listens to the music, then joins in at the point the sheet music indicates.

I know there's someone, somewhere,  
>Someone who's sure to find me soon<p>

(Yumi's voice rings throughout the room.) 

After the rain goes, there are rainbows

(Yumi walks towards the window and looks out, watching the rain fall. She smiles slightly. _How fitting._)

I'll find my rainbow soon

(Yumi walks to the center of the room and closes her eyes.)

Soon it won't be just pretend  
>Soon a happy ending<p>

(Tears roll down Yumi's face.)

Love, can you hear me  
>If you're near me<br>Sing your song  
>Sure and strong<br>And soon

Yumi opens her eyes and looks up at the ceiling. She wipes her eyes and chuckles lightly. _Eriko-sama is too good, but then again so are all Onee-samas. They always seem to know. _Yumi goes through each song several times and cries every time. Once she was finished practicing, she was extremely tired and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The week continued as usual, except her piano teacher didn't hit her hand, to have it healed by the weekend. That doesn't mean she will not start it up again after the party. Yumi had the most trouble in her academics. In school, her grades were a little above average, but these classes are extreme. Her schoolwork is easier than before, but the homework from the tutors is a killer. She manages to pass though, with plenty of studying. The week had finally passed and it was the night Yumi would have to seriously socialize with the high class crowd. She was nervous, but she held the image of her Onee-sama in mind to boost her confidence.

One of the maids fixed Yumi's hair. Dirty blond extensions were put in and curled along with her own hair. Another maid put light make-up on her, to really bring out her natural beauty. Once her face and hair was all dolled up, her gown was brought in. It was a light blue, sparkly, spaghetti strapped, floor length gown. Yumi gasped when she saw it. It was beautiful. She stood from her seat and walked over to it. She reached out and touched the dress. _It's so soft. _Yumi brought some fabric up to her cheek and lightly rubbed it there. She sighed contently. The maids giggled and Yumi jumped back from the dress, looking down and blushing, causing the maids to giggle even more. Once they settled down, the maids helped her into it and had Yumi check her yourself out. Yumi gasped again as she stared at her reflection. "Is this really me?" Yumi touches her face to be sure. The door opens behind her.

"You look beautiful Yumiko-sama", Eiji compliments. The other staff members agree. "Shall I escort you to the foyer? Ojou-sama is waiting." Yumi nods and takes his arm.

"You look gorgeous Yumiko", Utako says once Eiji brings Yumi in front of her.

"Thank you Obaa-sama." Yumi smiles brightly. Eiji leads the way to the car and helps the ladies into the car. It's a short drive over to the event.

As soon as Yumi and Utako enter, all eyes are not so secretly glancing their way. Yumi feels a lump forming in her throat but just stands tall. Several figures walk over to them.

"Good evening Utako-sama. Who is this lovely young lady?" The man glances over at Yumi.

"Good evening. This is my granddaughter, Shigemi Yumiko." Utako smiles at the shocked faces.

"Granddaughter?", people begin to murmur.

Yumi takes a deep breath and places a perfect smile on her face. She makes a slight bow. "Good evening everyone. It's a pleasure to meet some of Obaa-sama's acquaintances."

"I wasn't aware you had any grandchildren."

"Yumiko is a new addition to the family. It is wonderful to finally have some company. Yumiko", Yumi looks to her grandmother, "why not go make some friends?" Yumi nods in understanding and excuses herself from the adults.

A few steps away from her grandmother and people are already swarming her, asking her a million questions. She tries her best to answer them all with a forced smile. "I'm a second year student at Lillian", "I'm sixteen, but will be turning seventeen very soon", "I hope to one day help Obaa-sama with the company", I am currently single", "I like to sing". The back and forth questions and answers were beginning to wear her down, until someone jumps in.

"Oh, Yumiko-sama, I was looking all over for you." A tall boy with red hair grabs her hand. "Your grandmother is looking for you. Please let me take you to her. If you will excuse us", the boy says politely to the people. Yumi also excuses herself and apologizes for leaving them without all their questions answered. The boy leads her outside to a garden. "Sorry about all that. New people, especially brought by Utako-sama, are something special."

"No, it's fine. I now understand why Onee-sama learned to avoid people so well. Thank you for helping me….."

"Kazumi, Kurosaki Kazumi."

"Well thank you, Kazumi-san." She gives him the first true smile of the night and he is dazzled by it.

"I-it was a p-pleasure Yumiko-sama." He blushes and clears his throat. "So you attend Lillian huh?"

"Yes. Where do you attend, Kazumi-san?"

"I go to Hanadera." Yumi continues to smile at him, glad to have a calm conversation. "We better go back inside, before people wonder where you have disappeared to." Yumi agrees and they head back in. As soon as she is in sight, people slowly make their way towards her and she stiffens.

She looks to her new friend. "Would you like to dance Kazumi-san?" He sees the people coming and offers his hand.

"Gladly." She takes his hand and they head out to the dance floor. Having practiced with Sachiko her first year and began lessons this year, Yumi danced beautifully. She was a true sight to behold. Yumi and her partner looked at each other the whole time, enjoying each other's company.

"You have beautiful eyes", Yumi spouts randomly, after staring into his eyes, noticing the alluringness of his red eyes, several shade darker than his hair. Kazumi blushes. The dance ends and Utako beckons Yumi over to meet several more of her "friends".

Overall, the night wasn't so bad, although Yumi was pretty tired when the party ended. "You handled yourself well Yumiko. I am proud." Yumi doesn't answer. "Yumiko…" Utako looks to her granddaughter and sees she is asleep. A smile crosses her face. She pats Yumi's head, being careful to not wake her up. _So innocent, just like you Yuuichirou._

The next day, Yumi goes back to her classes. Her piano teacher is allowed to punish her again, so Yumi decides to wrap her hands to cover her already injured knuckles, but the bandages offer little protection to the next blows applied to her fragile fingers.

Hanadera…

"It's an honor to work with you all", Yuuki says. They have all finished introductions, except for the person missing from the empty chair on the Lillian side of the table.

"It's always a pleasure. Shall we get down to busi…." There is a knock on the door.

"Come in", Yuuki says. The door opens and a beautiful girl is on the other side. Her long legs extend from underneath her white skirt. She wears a light grey t-shirt with a white cardigan and a patterned scarf. A long necklace adorns her neck, white gloves cover her hands and her hair is down, just brushing her shoulders. She is wearing light make-up. The room gasps at this beautiful creature.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Yumi bows and apologizes. The Lillian side jumps up from the chairs and exclaims the many forms of her name. Yoshino rushes to hug her.

"We've missed you." Yumi returns her hug.

"I've missed you all too." Yumi looks at Touko and Sachiko and smiles.

"Glad to have you with us Yumi", Sachiko says.

"Welcome back, Onee-sama", Touko greets. Yumi walks her and gives each of her seours a hug.

"Glad to be back."

"Nice to see you again", Shimako and Rei say. Noriko gives her a smile.

"We've already gone through introductions and were about to begin", Sachiko tells her. Yumi nods and faces the Hanadera side of the table from her seat.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness. My name is Fukuzawa Yumi, Rosa Chinensis en bouton, please take care of me." She reaches across the table to shake the guys hand across from her. She looks into his eyes and smiles. He stares at her mouth agape. "You have beautiful eyes." Yumi freezes and her eyes widen in recognition. She stares at the guy in front of her. _Tall. Red hair, short in the back, kind of long in the front. Beautiful red eyes. You have got to be kidding me. _Yumi swallows. "Kazumi-san…", she whispers.

_**The song in this chapter is Soon-Thumbelina. It's such a good movie. This is one of my longer chapters and the next one will probably be even longer. Thank you for reading and please continue with the reviews.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Lost in Song

Sachiko really didn't feel like meeting the Hanadera boys today. Sure, the other members of the Yamayurikai were going to be there, but she would feel a whole lot better if Yumi was next to her. She stared across the table, seeing a few familiar faces from Cinderella and also some new ones. She fought hard to hold back a grimace. _Why do we even need males? Oh right. Reproduction. I trust Yuuki-kun, but these other boys. Oh no…It's the muscle man from last year. _She watches as the boy flexes yet again during his introduction. Sachiko tenses up and frowns. _Ugh…Not as bad as last time, but I feel queasier than when I came in. _Once all the introductions are finished, Yuuki announces the start of the meeting, when a knock on the door is heard. _If it's another man…I'm going to freak out. This room is small enough with all this testosterone around. _Everyone looks at the door, when Yuuki tells the person to come in and the door opens.

Sachiko's eyes widen when the person enters the room and she unconsciously breathes out, "Yumi…", which only her good friend Rei hears. Rei just smiles at the relief and sheer happiness she sees in her friend's eyes. Sachiko stands from her chair and watches her petite seour greet Yoshino then watches those beautiful mocha eyes land on her. Sachiko is graced by a radiant smile. "Glad to have you with us Yumi." Touko gives a similar greeting. Yumi slowly approaches her seours and hugs each of them, lingering longer in Sachiko's arms.

"Glad to be back." Sachiko smiles. _I feel better already in her arms._ Sachiko pulls from the hug and watches Yumi greet the rest of the Yamayurikai. _I wish our reunion wasn't so short, but we must go back to work._

"We've already gone through introductions and were about to begin", Sachiko tells her, taking her seat. Yumi nods and faces the Hanadera side of the table from her seat.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness. My name is Fukuzawa Yumi, Rosa Chinensis en bouton, please take care of me." She reaches across the table to shake the guys hand across from her. She looks into his eyes and smiles. He stares at her mouth agape. "You have beautiful eyes." Yumi freezes and her eyes widen in recognition. She stares at the guy in front of her. _Tall. Red hair, short in the back, kind of long in the front. Beautiful red eyes. You have got to be kidding me. _Yumi swallows. "Kazumi-san…", she whispers.

They are still holding hands and everyone is looking at them quizzically. Kazumi straightens up and gives a kind smile. "Nice to see you again, Yu-mi-sa-ma." Yumi releases his hand and sits down, refusing to look at him.

Yuuki sees his sister's discomfort. "Well… let's get this meeting started."

"Yes", Sachiko says, studying Yumi's behavior. "Let's announce the roles. The friends will be Touko and Yoshino. Rosa Foetida will be playing the mother of the girl. Rosa Gigantea will be playing the elder sister. The lead girl, Hikari, will be played by none other than Rosa Chinensis en bouton." Yumi looks up and sees everyone looking at her. She gives a weak smile.

"Please be patient with me", Yumi says.

"This meeting will be to discuss other parts to fill up the play."

"Great", Yuuki says. Then he goes on to announce the boys' parts. Yumi partially listens, thinking more about how to speak to Kazumi. "…and I will be playing the friends. We have chosen Kurosaki Kazumi to play the lead boy, Kira."

Yumi looks up at Kazumi. He smiles at her. "I look forward to working with you, Yumi-sama."

"M-me too", Yumi stutters. She gives him a kind smile in return. The meeting goes on, determining several more roles to complete the cast. After an hour has passed, everyone hears a vibration. Yumi jolts in seat. She blushes as everyone stares at her. She peeps into her pocket and see her alarm flashing. "I'm sorry about this everyone, but it seems I have to go."

"But we just got to see you", Yoshino whines.

"I know. I'll be back for rehearsals."

"We understand Yumi-san", Shimako says. Rei nods in agreement.

Kazumi stands from his chair. "Shall I escort you out, Yumi-sama?", Kazumi offers.

"Yes please. Gokigenyou." She leaves the room with Kazumi in tow.

"Is it just me, or did Onee-sama and Kazumi-sama act strangely towards each other?", Touko asks no one in particular.

"I noticed it too Touko-chan", Rei confirms. "It seemed like they already knew each other." Sachiko's brow twitches, which doesn't go unnoticed about Yuuki. _How does Yumi know Kazumi-san? I have seen him at several of father's gatherings. Maybe Yuuki and he are close and thus invited him over and they met there._

Yumi and Kazumi walk towards the front of the school in silence. Yumi finally gets the nerve to speak up. "My name is Fukuzawa Yumi. I am the older sister of Fukuzawa Yuuki. I am Rosa Chinensis en bouton, petite seour of Ogasawara Sachiko-sama, Rosa Chinensis. My father was once the Shigemi heir, but gave it up. I have decided to work hard to be the heir for several reasons. Only my family and I know about my grandmother." She stops and faces Kazumi. "It would be greatly appreciated if you kept this from everyone. Please." She bows deeply.

Kazumi puts his hand on Yumi's shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me Yumi-sama." Yumi gives him another dazzling smile and hugs him.

"Thank you so much Kazumi-san! You have no idea what this means to me!" She blushes when she realizes what she's doing and jumps back. "I'm sorry."

He turns his head away and scratches his nose, also blushing. "It's okay."

"Ah…Yumiko-sama. It is time to depart." Yumi turns around to see Eiji."

"Thank you Eiji-san. Gokigenyou Kazumi-san. I'll be seeing you around." Yumi begins walking to the car.

"Thank you for taking care of Yumiko-sama, Kurosaki-sama." Eiji bows and follows Yumi to the car to drive her to her lessons.

Later that night, Yumi is up in her room completing a project for her chemistry class at school. She sits at her desk, typing away her paper on the laptop her grandmother bought for her. Yumi yawns. _After this, I'll finish up the AP Calculus. Ughhh... I can't believe I've been found out already, but Kazumi-san seems like a good person. I trust him. _Yumi yawns again and stretches, rubs her eyes, then goes back to work. Her tired eyes watch the words appear on the lit screen. She unconsciously grabs her phone when she hears it ring. She rests the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Hello…This is Yumi…", Yumi answers tiredly.

"Yumi?" Yumi blinks in surprise.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi almost drops and the phone, but quickly catches it and holds it properly.

"Are you alright, Yumi? You sound so tired", Sachiko asks very concerned.

"I'm fine Onee-sama. It's so good to hear from you." Yumi smiles.

"Are you sure? You haven't been overworking yourself have you? I know your grandmother is sick, but don't make yourself sick too."

"Really Onee-sama, I'm fine. I'm just finishing up some schoolwork."

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"Of course not. There's always time for you. I miss hearing your voice Onee-sama." Yumi blushes at her admission.

"I miss hearing your voice too Yumi." If they were face to face, Yumi would be able to see the red tint on Sachiko's face. "And adjusting your collar and fixing your scarf. We all miss you."

Yumi sniffs. "I miss everyone too." Yumi wipes away the few tears that had begun to fall.

"After you left, we set up rehearsal times. The first will be next Monday just after school. Will you be able to come?", Sachiko asks hopefully.

"Since Onee-sama asked personally, I just have to come", Yumi says gleefully.

"Have you memorized the script and songs?"

"Of course Onee-sama." There is a knock on the door then Eiji enters. Yumi muffles the phone.

"Yumiko-sama, Ojou-sama would like your input on the phone before the end of the week."

"Thank you, Eiji-san." Eiji bows and exits the room. Yumi removes her hand from the phone, when she notices she accidently hit speaker phone. _Crap…Well that's going into the report. _She turns off the speaker and puts the phone back to her ear. "Sorry about that Onee-sama." _Maybe she won't ask._

"Who were you speaking to, and who is Yumiko, Yumi?", Sachiko asks. _Knew it was just wishful thinking._

"Oh…That..that was just…a neighbor from next door. He just came to check on Obaa-sama and I." _Yeah…That's sounds good._

"I see…", Sachiko says unconvinced, "and who is Yumiko?"

"It's a nickname he calls me. He said I reminded him of a friend of his when he was younger. It slips out every now and then." _You're on a roll Yumi. Not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing to be able to lie so well, but keep up the good work. _

"I see…What's this about a report on a phone?"

"Ah…Well you know the phone I have, he gave it to me to test out for his company. He wanted some young adult input. Umm…it seems to be getting late Onee-sama and I need to make some finishing touches to my project."

"I can tell you're hiding something from me, Yumi, but I'll let you go for now. I hope to see you next week and please don't push yourself too hard. Goodnight Yumi."

"I'll try not to Onee-sama. Goodnight." Yumi pauses. "I-I-I l-love you, Onee-sama." She blushes bright red.

"I l-love you too, Yumi. Goodnight." Sachiko hangs up and Yumi follows. Yumi finishes her work, smiling the whole time, finding comfort in hearing from Sachiko. _With Sachiko, everything seems so much easier. _The next couple of days, Yumi's work was more proficient. Her grandmother was satisfied with her report; however, seeing that Yumi was able to keep up better. Utako had her tutors increase their workload, which threw Yumi back.

On Monday, Yumi was scheduled to leave right after her violin lesson. During the time she getting ready to leave, she wrapped her knuckles, having them thoroughly abused during her piano lesson. A knock was heard at the door, followed by a voice.

"Yumiko-sama, at this rate we are going to be late", Eiji warns her then fading footsteps.

"Sorry, Eiji-san. Yumi grabs her bag, which holds her script and the sheet music. She runs out the door, leaving a pair of gloves behind on the bed.

Yumi makes it to the gym with ten minutes to spare. She opens the door to see the Yamayurikai member already there along with Youko , Eriko, and several other helpers. The Hanadera Council has yet to arrive.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi-chan", greets Youko.

"Gokigenyou Youko-sama, Eriko-sama. Thank you for helping out the play." Yumi bows gratefully.

"A musical was just too good to pass up", Eriko says laughs a little. _I've missed them._ She stands there smiling at the old members and notices a shadow approaching her rather cautiouly. She sees its sudden movement and sidesteps. _Uh oh. I moved out of habit from self-defense class._ Everyone in the room shuts their eyes. *Bam*

"Owowowow….."

"You deserved that, Sei. What are you even doing here?", Youko says.

Sei rubs her head. "What? Can't I help out with the play too", Sei pouts. She turns to Yumi. Yumi gives her an apologetic smile. "When are you able to dodge my hugs Yumi-chan?"

"I've known you for too long, Sei-sama. It was expected. Let me help you up." Yumi extends a hand to Sei. Sei takes it and pops up. She then notices that there is something on Yumi's hand. Yumi's eyes widen. _I forgot the gloves._

"What happened here Yumi-chan?" Sachiko begins walking over. _Crap. _Sei looks over at Yumi's other hand and grabs it. "The other hand too?" Sachiko arrives and stares at the bandages on Yumi's hands.

"What happened, Yumi?", Sachiko asks. Yumi snatches her hands from Sei and hides them behind her back.

"I-I w-was…was making dinner. Soup! I…I didn't notice a wet spot from mopping earlier and slipped and spilled hot soup on my hands. It burned my hands, so I wrapped them." Yumi inwardly has a sigh of relief. Sei gives Yumi a questioning look, but Yumi avoids her gaze.

"You need to be more careful Yumi-chan", Rei says. "Cooking can be very dangerous."

"I've learned my lesson Rei-sama." Yumi gives a reassuring smile, moving her hands, showing she is alright.

"Alright then, let's get started. The boys will be here a bit later, but we can go on ahead and start, since the beginning is just girls' parts", Youko instructs. "Yumi and Shimako, I want to position you on a bed. Just pretend it's here for now." Yumi and Shimako nod, then take their places.

"And action!", Eriko says.

"It's a play, not a film Eriko-sama", Yoshino shakes her head. "I know, but this makes it so much more interesting." Everyone sweatdrops. Yumi and Sachiko say their lines. They only have to stop a few times to cue actions and get the correct emotion. Touko looks on at her Onee-sama in amazement. _I didn't know she was so good at acting._

"Okay. This is where Shimako-chan walks out and the first song of the show starts. Do you know the song Yumi-chan?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind singing it right now?" It was more of a statement than a question. Yumi nods. "Try to put in the emotions you believe this girl would have." Yumi takes a deep breath and gives herself a little shake to loosen up. She closes her eyes. Noriko sets up the CD player and presses play when cued.

A new life  
>What I wouldn't give<br>To have a new life

(The music starts on the third verse. Yumi opens her eyes and unshed tears are present. Everyone's breath catches.)

One thing I have learned  
>As I go through life:<br>Nothing is for free  
>Along the way<p>

(Yumi's voice quivers on the last line.) 

A new start  
>That's the thing I need,<br>To give me new heart

(Yumi closes her eyes and grips her shirt where her heart is.)

Half a chance in life

(Yumi releases her shirt and walks around a little.)

To find a new part,  
>Just a simple role<br>That I can play. 

(Yumi looks down. The door of the gym opens silently and the boys walk in and begin to walk.)

A new hope

(Yumi looks up with a newfound determination. The guys breaths also catch, stunned. Yumi never looked more beautiful with the slight smile on her face.)

Something to convince me  
>To renew hope<br>A new day,  
>Bright enough<br>To help me find my way

(Yumi stretches a hand upward, as if reaching for something just within her reach. _She sounds like angel, _Sachiko and Kazumi think, _She is an angel)._

A new chance  
>One that maybe has<br>A touch of romance.

(Yumi brings to fists and front of her, as if she grabbed something. She brings a hand to her cheek and caresses it. She unconsciously gives Sachiko a loving, dazed look. Sachiko's eyes widen, and she swallows a lump in her throat.)

Where can it be,  
>The chance for me <p>

(Yumi's hand slowly slides from her face and she looks out.)

A new dream  
>I have one I know<br>That very few dream  
>I would like to see<br>That overdue dream  
>Even though<br>It never may come true 

(Yumi walks around the stage, singing.)

A new love  
>Though I know there's no<br>Such thing as true love  
>Even so,<br>Although I never knew love,  
>Still I feel that<br>One dream is my due

(Yumi runs her hands through her hair. Yumi stares at her bandaged palms then closes them.)

A new world  
>This one thing I want<br>To ask of you, world  
>Once! Before it's time<br>To say adieu, world

(Yumi throws her arms out wide then points out to the audience. She raises one finger at "once", and then throws her arms back out on the last line.)

One sweet chance to  
>Prove the cynics wrong<p>

A new life  
>More and more, I'm sure,<br>As I go through life,  
>Just to play the game,<br>And to pursue life  
>Just to share its pleasures,<br>And belong  
>That's what I've been here for,<br>All along  
>Each day's<br>A brand new life

(Yumi stares straight out and sings. She clasps her hand in front her chest on "all along" and shuts her eyes. She drops her hands to her side and opens her eyes. She takes one deep breath before the last note and opens her hands. Hitting the last note, she raises her hands bit by bit until she runs out of air.)

Yumi drops her arms and breaths heavily. Everything is silent except for Yumi's breathing. She looks at everyone and sees everyone's mouth agape. "Ummm…" Every starts cheering and that makes Yumi jump. Eriko pulls Yumi into a tight side hug.

"That was brilliant Yumi-chan!" Yumi blushes. Sei pulls Yumi from Eriko and squeezes her into a tight hug.

"Who knew little Yumi-chan could sing like that?", Sei compliments. She then let's Yumi go when she sees the look from Sachiko. Yoshino and Shimako run over.

"That was amazing Yumi. I never heard you sing like that in chorus." Yoshino slaps her friend of the back.

"It really was beautiful Yumi-san." Shimako gives Yumi a kind smile.

"Thank you everyone." Yumi bows. When she rises up, Kazumi is in front of her, smiling.

"You sang like an angel Yumi-sama." He raises her hand and kisses her hand, where bandages weren't covering it. Yumi blushes. He comes back up and leans over to whisper into her ear. "Rokujo-sensei can be pretty harsh on the hands." Yumi's eyes widen. She removes her hand from Kazumi's.

The Yumiko side of Yumi comes forth. "You give me far too much credit Kazumi-san. It's in the heart of the song, not the voice, where the true beauty comes from." She gives him a sly smile. He is taken aback. _She acts differently around me. More…protective of herself, _Kazumi notices.

Sachiko walks up and gives Kazumi the "back up" look. She gives Yumi a hug. "That was beautiful Yumi. You really out did my expectations." Yumi snaps out of it, when she smells roses. _Onee-sama…_ Yumi returns the hug. Kazumi sees how Yumi's whole demeanor changes.

"Thank you Onee-sama. I wanted it to be perfect for you", Yumi admits. Yumi looks up at Sachiko's face with such an air of innocence. "Was it perfect Onee-sama?"

"Perfect wouldn't describe it." Sachiko smiles down at Yumi and pats her head. Yumi snuggles into Sachiko's chest.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you two, but we have a little bit more rehearsal to do." Yumi and Sachiko pull apart from each other reluctantly. Touko walks up to them as Youko gives more instructions.

"I brought you a water bottle Onee-sama."

Yumi takes it. "Thank you so much Touko." Touko repeated glances at Yumi as if she wants to say something. "Is there something you need Touko?", Yumi asks, noticing her petite seour's hesitance.

"No." She gives a small smile and walks off, leaving Yumi looking at her curiously.

The rehearsal goes on and they are almost done going through the first act. All that's left is the duet.

"Alright you two. We're going to try this out, so you guys can get used to each other. After this and we're down for the day."

"You're a couple in love, so give me some love", Eriko shouts out to them. Kazumi and Yumi blush.

"Start from a few lines before the song", Youko says.

Yumi pulls Kazumi's hand and runs then stops at a corner of the stage. "It's beautiful."

"The best view of the countryside." He looks at her. "I wanted to show it to you…It's my favorite spot." He walks a little away from her and makes a motion as if touching something. "I used to climb this tree when I was younger and watch the sunset."

Yumi walks up behind him and hugs him. "Thank you for showing me."

He turns around to her. "I want this to be our spot."

"Our own private heaven." Yumi adds and smiles at him.

"All we need, just you and me." She leans her head against his chest and he holds her close. He reaches and his pocket and acts as if he pulled something out. "And this tree."

"What?" She looks up and sees something in his hand. He pulls out of the hug and walks to the tree. He makes writing motions then steps back and acts as though she is admiring his work. She steps up beside him and wraps an arm around his waist. He throws an arm over her shoulder.

"Hikari and Kira 4 Ever. Kind of cheesy and unoriginal…"

"I like it", Yumi says. They step away from each other and look out at the imaginary view.

Eriko points at Noriko to start the music.

Hmm yea  
>Hey Yea <p>

(Kazumi looks out into the audience and sings. Yumi looks at him. Kazumi shoves a hand into his pocket.)

Can You imagine?  
>What would happen?<br>If we could have any dream  
>I'd wish this moment<br>Was ours to own it  
>And that it would never leave<p>

(Yumi slowly grabs the hand not in Kazumi's pocket and holds it with both of hers, smiling up at him. He looks down at her.)

Then I would thank that star  
>That made our wish come true<br>(come true) oh yeah  
>Cause he knows that<br>Where you are is where  
>I should be too<p>

(Kazumi turns fully to Yumi and holds both of her hands with his, bringing them up closer to their faces, caressing them with his thumbs. Yumi comes in with back-up vocals. He reaches a hand to Yumi's face and caresses her cheek. She leans into it, never taking her eyes off his.)

Right here, Right now  
>I'm looking at you and<br>My heart loves the view  
>Cause you mean everything <p>

(Kazumi walks one way, gently pulling Yumi with one hand. He stops and turns to look at her again and fists his hand over his heart.)

Right Here, I'll promise you somehow that tomorrow  
>Can wait for some other<br>Day to be (to be)  
>But right now there's you and me <p>

(He opens his arms out wide, and then sings to her. He steps closer to her, inches apart. He looks down as she looks up, singing together on the last line.)

If this was forever,  
>What could be better?<br>We already proved it was 

(Yumi steps back from him and begins walking away. She stops a few feet away from him.)

But that two thousand one hundred  
>twenty three hours,<br>A bend in the universe  
>Gonna make everything<br>In our whole world change  
>(it's our change, yeah)<br>And you know that  
>Where we are<br>will never be the same oh no

(She turns to face him, again tears are in her eyes. This Kazumi joins in with back-up vocals.)

Right here, Right now  
>I'm looking at you and<br>My heart loves the view  
>Cause you mean everything <p>

(They slowly walk towards each other, singing together. They intertwine their fingers right in front of themselves.)

Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow  
>Can wait for some other<br>Day to be (to be)  
>But right now there's you and me<p>

Oh we know it's coming  
>And it's coming fast<br>(As long as there's  
>You and me)<br>(Oh yeah)  
>So let's make the our<br>Second last, make it last! 

(They pull away from each other and begin walking around to meet further back. Kazumi grabs Yumi's hand and twirl her to spin just in front of him. He wraps his arms around her stomach and she places her hands on top of his. They both smile slightly.)

Right here, Right now  
>I'm looking at you and<br>My Heart loves the view  
>Cause you mean everything<p>

(Kazumi leans Yumi one way and he leans the other so he can look at her better. They look at each other with sad smiles and sing to one another. He spins Yumi out of the hug.)

Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow  
>Can wait for some other<br>Day to be (to be)  
>But right now there's you and me<p>

(They circle each other, never taking their eyes off each other. They stop and face each other again. Kazumi takes one step forward, while singing the last line.)

you and me 

(Yumi takes another step forward, singing her verse.)

Ohh you and me

(Kazumi takes another step forward. They are breaths apart. They stare into each other's eyes.)

But right now there's you and me

(Yumi rises up on her tippy toes and Kazumi leans down. Everyone holds their breath as they whisper the last line to each other. Kazumi and Yumi's eyes slowly close, still inching towards one another. Suddenly, Yumi jumps back with a squeak when the music has ended and sees how close they are as she peeps through her eyelashes.)

Kazumi sighs. _So close._

"That was the magic I was looking for!", Eriko says excitedly. "I want it like that every time." Yumi looks at Kazumi and blushes, quickly turning her head away from him. _Way too close. I got lost in the song. _She quickly walks towards her water bottle.

"That was good you two. We just need to fix a few pitches and the song will be good to go." Yumi and Kazumi both nod.

"That was hot Yumi." Yoshino slaps Yumi on the back. Yumi chokes on her water. "Ah. Sorry. Hehe. I never knew you had it in you. I felt the emotion, and I almost thought you loved Sachiko-sama" Yoshino chuckles out. Yumi chokes yet again, and coughs. "Sorry."

"Leave her alone, before you kill her Yoshino", Rei says.

"I'm just giving compliments. Right Yumi?" Yumi just looks at Yoshino. "It was a compliment."

"May I speak with Yumi-sama please?", Kazumi interrupts.

"Oh sure." Yoshino walks off.

"How can I help you Kazumi-san?" Yumi gives a kind smile.

"Since you will not be able to tend all the rehearsals with," he leans down so only she can hear, "lessons. Is there a way I can get in touch with you, so we can practice?"

Yumi digs in her bag and pulls out a pen and a piece of paper. She speaks quietly as she writes. "This is my phone number. I normally have lessons till dinner, but it would be great if we could practice at Shigemi Mansion. The music rooms are nice and it would be nice to have some younger company around." Yumi giggles at the last sentence. Kazumi also chuckles.

"Of course Yu-mi-ko-sama", Kazumi whispers and sticks the paper in his pocket. He walks back over to the guys.

Sachiko takes a seat next to Yumi. "You've really changed in the past couple of weeks Yumi." Sachiko looks at Yumi. Yumi stays staring forward.

"Have I? I don't feel different, but I guess it's something only other people can notice." Yumi sighs. "Everything has just been hectic lately." Yumi turns to Sachiko and smiles.

"Then why don't you talk to me about it?", Sachiko offers.

"Hmmm…That is an idea, but I think I will wait, if that's alright with you." Yumi grabs Sachiko's hand and places it on her cheek. She shuts her eyes and mumbles, "This is so much better." Sachiko blushes.

"Really now…?" Yumi nods in confirmation.

"There's something special about Onee-sama's touch." Yumi opens her eyes and stares into Sachiko's eyes. Sachiko's breath catches. "I've really missed you Onee-sama, especially your touches", Yumi says seriously.

Sachiko takes a shaky breath. "You and Kazumi-san were really close to kissing", Sachiko mumbles, and Yumi hears her.

"Mmm…You don't have to worry Onee-sama", Yumi says smiling slightly. Sachiko blushes. "I'm saving my first kiss for someone special." Yumi's smile slowly fades as she glances down at Sachiko's lips and hesitantly begins moving forward. Sachiko doesn't move. Yumi looks into Sachiko's eyes for any hint of discomfort. _So close._ Sachiko's breathing quickens.

"That's it for the day! Let's clean up and rest for the day!" Youko yells. Yumi jumps back and falls off the bench she was sitting on with Sachiko. Sachiko still sits there shocked about what was about to happen.

Sei walks by smiling. "There must be some sour candy I missed, because lips are just a puckering up over here", she says loud enough so only the two of them can hear her. They both blush profusely.

Yumi stands up quickly and grabs her bag. She bows to Sachiko, avoiding eye contact. "I better be going Onee-sama. Gokigenyou." Yumi quickly walks out of the gym.

Touko watched the whole scene from afar. She sees how Sachiko watches Yumi walk off, her hand reaching out to her Onee-sama, about to call out to her, but then drops her hand. Her Onee-sama just keeps walking with her head slightly down. She sighs and shakes her head. She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up. Noriko is there giving her a slight smile. "They'll be okay." Touko nods.

Eiji immediately drove Yumi back to the mansion to finish up whatever lessons she had moved. She was exhausted as the day wound down. She flops on her bed. _Ughhh…We were this close…but I guess it's a good thing. We were in a crowded place. There were way too many emotions today. I need to learn restraint._ She makes another deep sigh, when her phone rings. She lazily answers it. "Hello this is Yumi."

"That is not a proper greeting Onee-sama."

"Touko! Hehe…It's just been a long day Touko. You'll let me off for now right?", Yumi asks with a slightly begging voice.

"I guess so Onee-sama."

"Yay! It's to hear from you Touko. I was awaiting a call from you."

"Sorry I kept you waiting Onee-sama. I just didn't know what we would talk about if I called", Touko said shyly.

"We could make up the conversation as we go, just like our date." Touko starts sputtering at the word date. Yumi laughs. "You're so cute Touko." Touko just stayed silent on the other end, most likely pouting and blushing, trying to decide if she's annoyed that her Onee-sama was picking on her or embarrassed that she called her cute. "So, I'm guessing you found something to say to me then since you called?"

"Yes. I… ummm…. I never got to tell you how a-a-amazing you were today. Your acting was really top notch. I was very proud."

"Thank you so much Touko. If I could hug you through the phone, I would. I'm so happy I made you proud. Since my petite seour is into acting, I had to try my hardest. I'm so glad I was up to your standards. It means so much to me Touko."

"I will always be proud of my Onee-sama."

"Thank you Touko. I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too Onee-sama", Touko says softly. They are silent for a little. "Onee-sama…"

"Hm?"

"Do you…umm. Do you…?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Nevermind. You sound tired Onee-sama. I'll let you rest. I'll call again Onee-sama."

"I can't wait to hear from you. Goodnight Touko."

"Goodnight Onee-sama." They hang up. Touko sighs in her bedroom. _I didn't ask about her and Sachiko-onee-sama. I didn't want to go out of bounds and ask something I shouldn't. I think it's good that I waited. They don't seem so sure about it either, their feelings for each other. I'm sure they'll figure it out soon. They seem to be on the brink of their restraint, or at least Onee-sama is._

_**This is my longest chapter ever, almost five thousand words. I procrastinated doing calculus just to finish this chapter. But I really should do my calculus. I have a quiz tomorrow. Anyway, the songs are A New Life-Jekyll and Hyde and Right Here, Right Now-HSM3. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please continue to give me your feedback.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Masquerade

"Yumiko. You will be having mandatory crash course dance lessons all this week. I understand you were taught at school, but I wish to refresh your steps."

"But, there are rehearsals all this week. I was planning on at least attending two of them", Yumi argues.

"Then I suppose you will have to apologize to your little friends. There is a Masquerade Ball this weekend. We will be attending, and I refuse to have my grandchild looking a fool, while fumbling on the dance floor. You will be attending all lessons", Utako orders.

"Fine!", Yumi huffs, "but I am choosing what I wear and will arrive separately."

"Fine by me." Yumi thanks her grandmother and stands to leave. "Oh and Yumiko, hone in your flute playing. There will be surprise performances. The participants will know what they are playing, but not who they play with." Yumi gives a stern glare.

"I am guessing you signed me up." Utako smiles. "I better go practice then. Gokigenyou, Obaa-sama." Yumi forces a smile and leaves. She stomps to her room and grabs her flute case and calls for Eiji-san, who meets her at the door, thankful it was Sunday and she actually got a day to breathe.

"Where would you like to go Yumiko-sama?" He opens the front door for her and she walks out, heading straight for the car.

"The park, please?" Yumi gets into the car.

"Of course, Yumiko-sama." Eiji shuts the door for Yumi and drives her to the park.

"I'll return in a little while Eiji-san. I just need time to myself." Eiji nods in understanding. Yumi walks off. As she walks aimlessly on, getting lost in her thoughts, she runs into a tree. "Owowow…Who's puts a tree there?", Yumi complains, rubbing her head. She looks around the tree the sees a pond. "Wow….", she breaths. The sun, now a little lower in the sky, reflects beautifully off the surface of the water. A smile places itself on Yumi's face. She looks left and sees a building that sells rental boats. On the side of the building is a ladder. Yumi's smile widens as she walks towards it. She looks up the ladder, adjusts her flute case, and begins climbing. _Oka-san always hated it when Yuuki and I climbed things. _Yumi chuckles to herself. She reaches the roof and looks out over the water. "What a view…", Yumi sighs. She opens her case and assembles the flute. She brings the flute to lips and plays a solemn melody. Not too far off, someone is having troubles of their own.

* * *

><p>"Sa-chan wait!"<p>

"I said leave me alone Suguru-san. I just want to be alone." Sachiko continues to storm off. Suguru stays and watches her go. _I wish this could be easier Sachiko. I really do. _Suguru enters his car and waits.

Sachiko continues walking. _It's not fair. I didn't ask for any of this. Why must I suffer for the rest of my life in this marriage? Why can't I be happy and with the one I love? Yumi…_ Tears fall down Sachiko's cheeks as she stops in front of a pond. As she calms down, she notices a sad melody. She clasps her hands in front her chest and closes her eyes, focusing on the melody. It's almost as if this song understands me. The song ends, then a grunt is heard, followed by a thump. Sachiko jumps and turns around. On the ground just behind her is a flute. She walks over to it and looks at it. She looks around, trying to figure out where it came from. She looks up and thinks she sees hair disappearing behind the edge of the building behind her, but shakes her head. _Couldn't be…_ Sachiko decides to leave the flute where it is just in case the owner comes back for it. She walks away.

Back on the roof…

Yumi plays from the heart a piece she learned. Tears fall down her face as she plays with her eyes closed. As she finishes, she opens her eyes and sees the beautiful scenery of the pond. _It's not fair!_ She grunts and throws up her arms, releasing the flute in the process. _Whoops. _She watches as the flute falls off the roof and sighs. _At least there's grass down there. _She walks closer to the edge and looks over for her flute. Her breath catches. _Sachiko…_ She sees the tear tracks on Sachiko's face. _She was crying…_ She watches Sachiko approach her flute and look around. When Sachiko's head turns upward, Yumi drops to the floor. She doesn't breathe. _Please tell me she didn't see me…_Yumi stays perfectly silent until she hears fading footsteps. She exhales. _Too close…_ Yumi rolls over on her back and looks up at the sky that as already begun to darken. _It's late. I should go back to Eiji-san. _Yumi dusts herself off and climbs down the ladder with her case. She walks over and inspects her flute. _No scratches or dents. Thank you healthy park grass. _Yumi disassembles the flute and puts it in the case and heads to the Eiji.

"Better, Yumiko-sama?" He smiles.

"A little. Let's go home Eiji-san."

"Of course Yumiko-sama."

Yumi sits up in her room, reading over the script some more. _Even though I can't make the rehearsals, I'm going to practice my lines. _Her phone rings. She looks at the number. _Hmmm… It's not Onee-sama or Touko, who else did I give this number to?_ Yumi answers the phone.

"Hello. This is Yumi."

"Good evening Yumi-sama. It's Kurosaki Kazumi. I hope I am not calling too late or disturbing you."

"Oh Kazumi-san. You're not disturbing me at all. I was just going over my lines."

"I see. Will you be coming to any rehearsals this week?", Kazumi asked.

"I won't be able to. Obaa-sama has scheduled dance lessons for me. There is no way I can't get out of it. I'm sorry, Kazumi-san."

"It's alright. I understand. Would it be possible me to come over to Shigemi Mansion and rehearse with you some time?", he asks hopefully.

"That would be wonderful. I really need the practice. I want the play to be a success."

"Great", he says excitedly. "What times are you free?"

"I'm free between the hours of five and seven. Are those times inconvenient for you?"

"Yes. Those times will work nicely. I look forward to working with you Yumi-sama. I will ask Yuuki-san for the address."

"And me with you. Thank you for calling Kazumi-san. I'll see later then. Good night."

"Good night Yumi-sama."

* * *

><p>Throughout the week, Yumi struggled with all the work. From classes to dance lessons to homework to rehearsal with Kazumi and back to homework, Yumi was almost on her last leg.<p>

"Will you be having dinner Yumiko-sama?"

"I have much to do Himeko-san. Would you please apologize to Obaa-sama for me, and don't give me that look. I'll have a snack later. I'm fine really." Himeko sighs and gives Yumi an unconvinced look, but Yumi just keeps smiling at her. Himeko bows and leaves Yumi to her work. Once she's gone, Yumi drops the façade and the true exhaustion appears on her face. She goes back to work, forcing herself to stay awake.

"Yumiko-sama. Kazumi-sama has returned", Eiji informs her an hour later.

"Thank you Eiji-san. Tell him I'll be right there." Eiji nods and walks off. Yumi organizes her work on the desk then stands. She stretches her arms and rubs the sleep from her eyes. She gives her cheeks a light smack to wake herself up then goes to greet Kazumi.

"Hello Yumiko-sama. It's good to see you." Kazumi sees the slight redness of Yumi's eyes and her slightly slouched posture.

"It's good to see you too Kazumi-san. Shall we begin?" Yumi gives him a smile. He nods and she leads him to a music room.

"How have rehearsals been so far, Kazumi-san?", Yumi asks while setting up the CD player.

"They're going well. It's mainly just been cleaning bit by bit." Yumi grabs her script. "Everyone really misses you." Yumi gives a sad smile. "Would you like me to relay your feelings to them?" Yumi thinks and pictures an angry Sachiko getting angry at her for seeing Kazumi and not her. She smiles.

"That wouldn't be such a good idea." Kazumi gives her a confused look. "Shall we begin?" She begins spouting some random lines and Kazumi catches on. They go through the play and sing their lines.

"I believe we have improved Yumiko-sama." Yumi nods, tiredly. "Are you alright? You seem extremely tired."

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine Kazumi-san, thank you for asking." Yumi gives a weak smile. Eiji enters the room.

"Yumiko-sama. I have brought the recording of your partner's piano playing for you to rehearse to."

"Thank you Eiji-san. You can place it on the table just over there please. I will practice as soon as Kazumi-san and I are finished."

"We can be finished now Yumiko-sama. You seem tired, and I don't wish to keep you up late."

"If you think we are fine for today." Kazumi nods. "I'll walk you to the door." Yumi begins to move, but Kazumi stops her.

"No need Yumiko-sama. You gone on ahead with your practice. Eiji-san will walk me out." Kazumi looks to Eiji.

"Of course." Eiji bows.

"Good night Yumiko-sama."

"Good night. Thank you for stopping by." Kazumi and Eiji leave the room.

"I'm worried about her, Eiji-san. She seems exhausted."

"She is. Yumiko-sama has been very adamant about her work lately. There is just so much piling up on her", Eiji confirms.

"Has she gotten thinner?"

Eiji sighs. "She has been skipping meals to finish work and practice."

"This will all end soon right? She must have a limit."

"I'm not sure. Yumiko-sama can be very stubborn." Eiji smiles and stops at the front door. "Please watch over Yumiko-sama." Eiji bow to Kazumi.

"Of course. Good bye." Kazumi leaves and heads towards his car.

Once the men leave, Yumi lets out a big yawn, not even trying to cover her mouth. _That's what I needed. _Yumi stretches a bit then walks over and pick up the CD Eiji left for her. She pops it into the CD player and sits, listening to her mysterious partner. _It sounds nice. Their playing seems oddly familiar. _ Yumi listens till the end. _Their tempo isn't bad. I should be able to keep up. _Yumi goes to retrieve her flute and practices with the recording. _I feel strangely connected with this person playing. It's comfortable._ Yumi finishes the song. _We should be able to give a good performance with this. I better go finish my homework. I would like to go to bed sooner. _Yumi goes up to her room to work. She dozes off in the middle of working, but her phone abruptly wakes her.

"Hello! This is Yumi."

"Did I wake you Yumi?", a worried voice asked.

"Yes, but it's a good thing. I fell asleep trying to finish my work. There is still a bit to go."

"I'm sorry Yumi."

"It's perfectly alright Onee-sama." Yumi rubs her eyes. "Did you want to talk to me Onee-sama?"

"Yes. Since you are always so busy. I was wondering if you could take a break for a day and go out with me. We haven't spent much time together and I understand your situation, but I feel as though I'm not fulfilling my role as your Onee-sama."

"You're the best Onee-sama ever. I would love to go out with you, Onee-sama, but I'm really behind on my work. It might be some time before I can go out again. I will try to make it to rehearsals next week though." _I can't believe I turned Sachiko down. I must be crazy._

"You aren't pushing yourself too hard, are you? You sound terrible", Sachiko says with concern.

"I'm fine Onee-sama. No need to worry. I really must go though. There is still much to do. Thank you for waking me Onee-sama. I miss you."

"I miss you too Yumi. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Yumi hangs up the phone and groans. _I need something to wake me up. _Yumi steps out of her room and heads towards the kitchen. She searches the cabinets. _Caffeine…caffeine…Ah…_ Yumi grabs a box of instant coffee and studies it. _This will be new, but I heard it helps. _Yumi reads the instructions and makes a pot of coffee. She fills up a cup and takes a sip. "Bleh!" _That is disgusting. It needs something. I think I remember Oto-san putting milk or was it cream and sugar in his. _Yumi walks over to the fridge and sees a bottle with a picture of coffee. _This seems about right. _She pours some in, then searches for sugar. _This place has too many cabinets. How am I ever supposed to find anything? _Yumi finally gets her hand on some sugar and puts a lot in her coffee. She takes another sip and smiles. _Much better. _Yumi heads back to her room with her coffee and takes a seat at her desk. She cracks knuckles and neck. _Back to work._

* * *

><p>The night of the masquerade, Yumi waited for her grandmother to leave.<p>

"Do not arrive too late", her grandmother said before Eiji closed the door to the car and drove off.

"Well, time to change. Himeko-san, are my clothes ready?" Yumi asked as she walked to her bedroom.

"Yes ma'am", Himeko responds following her.

"And the cup of coffee?"

"On your desk."

"Thank you Himeko-san. I shall be out momentarily. Please have another car prepared to go." Himeko nods and leaves Yumi to change. She walks into her room and grabs her cup of coffee then proceeds to her closet. Yumi sees her formal attire hanging on her closet door and smiles while taking a sip of her coffee. _I'm an angel, huh?_

At the party, many guests had already arrived. Masks adorned their faces, hiding some, but not all identities. Shigemi Utako had arrived not long ago with Eiji-san. "Ojou-sama, I have received word that Yumiko-sama is on the way." Utako nods in understanding.

"Utako-sama." She turns to see the Ogasawaras.

"Touru-san. It's good to see you. It has been a while." She smiles and they shake hands.

"Yes it has. I believe you remember my wife, Sayako, and my daughter, Sachiko." Sayako and Sachiko smile and bow.

"Of course. How could I forget the beauties of the Ogasawaras?"

"You are too kind Utako-sama", Sayako blushes.

"I heard you recently obtained a granddaughter?",Touru asks.

"Why yes I have. She should be here momentarily, but I'm not sure if even I'll be able to find her. She wouldn't allow me to see what should be wearing tonight. I probably won't even recognize her. Utako chuckles. Eiji-san leans down to whisper in her hear.

"Yumiko-sama has arrived." Utako turns to the door and her breath catches.

There standing gracefully is an angel. Her white dress stops a little before her knees in the front and cascades down to her ankles in the back in frills. The spaghetti straps criss cross on the back. Her hair is done up in a curly bun with two curls hanging in front of her face. White feather earrings hang from her ears. Her mask is also white with some silver decorations and white feathers flowing from the tips. Legs seem to go forever from the tall silver heels to the end of her dress. Her eyes shine like the stars in the sky and smile just like her perfectly glossy lips. Everyone is awestruck by her beauty, still trying to figure out if she is real. Kazumi walks up to her and offers his hand. She gladly accepts and he takes her to the drink table.

"That would her…", Utako mumbles out, amazed how her granddaughter just froze time.

"She's like an angel", Sayako whispers.

"She is an angel", Touru confirms.

"She's my next heir." Touru's eyes widen. "She has been taking many lessons to catch up with her studies and she has surpassed my expectations. There is no doubt that she will take over." Utako smiles. "She already wishes to combine our forces Ogasawara-san." Touru's eyes widen yet again. "But that discussion is for another day. Let's enjoy ourselves tonight." Sachiko watches the angel from across the room. _She gives off an aura just like Yumi's, but slightly different. But she really is an angel._

"Will you also be participating in the concert Sachiko-san?" Utako asks. Sachiko snaps her head back.

"Yes ma'am. I will be accompanying someone on the piano." Utako smiles.

"I can't wait to hear you play."

"Thank you Shigemi-sama." Sachiko bows. Once the adults are back to conversing, Sachiko looks back over to the angel, who is now surrounded with company.

"Can I get you another drink Yumiko-sama?", one of the many men offers.

"No thank you. I still have some left in this glass", she replies kindly. Kazumi notices Yumi's face twitching slightly. His would too if he had to answer so many questions so politely. It's hard being a girl.

"Yumiko-sama. May I have this dance?" he extends his hand.

"Of course." Yumi passes her glass to one of the other guys and takes his hand.

"Can I dance with you later Yumiko-sama?", many of the boys asks. She turns around and winks.

"Maybe." She walks off to dance.

"Thank you", Yumi says while dancing.

"No problem. Those dance lessons seem to have really paid off. You're amazing." Yumi blushes. "How are you feeling by the way?" He looks down at her concerned.

"What do you mean?" Yumi feigns innocent.

"I could tell you were exhausted this whole week Yumiko-sama. I'm surprised you haven't collapsed." He frowns.

"I'm perfectly alright. No need to worry."

"You will run out of juice sometime." Yumi just sighs. As Kazumi leans her back, Yumi's eyes make contact with Sachiko. It's almost as if time froze yet again. The moment is all their own. _Sachiko…_ The music ends and everyone claps. Someone walks on to the stage and grabs the mic.

"I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. While everyone continues to have a good night, the surprise partner contestants will be performing shortly. So if those who are participating could please come backstage."

"That would be me. Thank you for the dance Kazumi-san." Kazumi kisses her hand, which causes her to blush. _I will never get used to that. _Yumi walks off. She proceeds backstage. Eiji brings her, her flute and she blows into it in order to warm it up. She can feel the eyes on her. She cringes a little. _This is worse than school and the Yamayurikai fans. _She sighs and looks foeward. Her eyes widen. _Sachiko. I should have expected this. Of course Sachiko's parent would sign her up. I wonder what piece she will be playing and with who? _Yumi feels jealous._ I wish I could play with her again, like that time during Cinderella. _As if Yumi spoke, Sachiko turns her gaze towards her, but Yumi snaps her head around and acts as though she's inspecting her flute. _And I thought I could do a good job at avoiding her. Good work Yumi…Good work. _Yumi sighs again. Every now and then, Yumi glances at Sachiko. _Onee-sama is absolutely beautiful. _Sachiko is wearing a long elegant black dress with her hair down as usual.

* * *

><p>The applause goes off once again. <em>OMG! How many pieces are there? My feet hurt from standing for so long and I'm extremely tired. There are not many more people left. Ugh… I'm so tired. I'm crashing as soon as this night is over.<em> "Next up, will be a duet of Rachmaninov's piece Vocalise. _Finally!_ Yumi begins walking towards the stairs to the stage. She sees movement close to her and turns. She nearly shouts, but her eyes just widen. She laughs lightly. _It would be Sachiko. _Yumi takes her place on stage and Sachiko sits at the piano. Everyone stops their idle chatter to look upon the two beauties. Yumi lifts the flute to her lips and peeks over at Sachiko, to signal her to begin, and so she does. Yumi begins right after the first few notes.

It's as if all the people in the room disappeared. It was only the two of them and the music. _I'm playing with Onee-sama. This is better than the time we played Ave Maria. Now, we're almost equals._

Sachiko watches her partner play, matching her tempo perfectly. _That sound. She has the sound as the person in the park by the pond. Could they be one in the same? _Her partner peeks over at her while playing and they make eye contact then she immediately looks away. _Her eyes are so familiar. Everything about her is familiar, but it couldn't be. Why do I feel so connected to her?_

For never playing together, the two of them were perfectly in synch. They kept in time with one another and produced beautiful music.

"Our children work well together", Touru states.

"They do. I hope they can keep this up in the future." Utako smiles at Touru.

The girls receive the largest round of applause. They exit stage. Many of the other participants congratulate them. They nod and receive the praise graciously. When Sachiko goes to speak to Yumiko, she finds her gone, and thus goes looking for her.

Yumi leans against the wall in a dark hallway. _I wander if Obaa-sama will let me leave now. I've socialized and participated in that contest. Why don't they serve coffee at these things. _Yumi swirls the contents of her champagne glass.

"Yumiko-san." Yumi jumps and turns around to see Sachiko.

"O-On…Sachiko-sama." Yumi stands upright, catching her slip. "How can I help you?" _Please don't let her find me out. Good thing this hallway is dark._

Sachiko noticed her posture before. "Are you alright Yumiko-san?"

"Perfectly fine. It's just been a long night. It's nice to finally meet you." Yumi bows and Sachiko returns the favor.

"You were the person playing in the park that one day, weren't you?" Sachiko sees Yumiko's eyes widen and her cheeks redden. "I thought so. You should be more aware of where you toss your instruments."

Yumi begins bowing repeatedly, shocking Sachiko. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just so frustrated. And…and…I threw my arms up. Next thing I knew it was falling off the roof. I'm so sorry Sachiko-sama. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"It's alright. Calm down." She places her hands on Yumiko's shoulders to hold her steady. "I forgive you. Just be more careful next time. You might actually hurt someone."

"Hai!" Sachiko receives the brightest smile. She chuckles. _This feels like something Yumi would do._

"You remind me of someone I know." Yumi freezes. "You have that same energy and carelessness."

"Ha…really now?" Kazumi comes running up to them.

"Yumiko-sama, your Obaa-sama is looking for you. Hello Sachiko-sama." Sachiko nods. Yumi sighs.

"Thank you Kazumi-san. It was nice speaking with you Sachiko-sama. I can't wait to work with you in the future." Yumi gives Sachiko a sly smile and leaves with Kazumi.

"Ah Yumiko. You played beautifully." Utako gives Yumi a kiss on the cheek. "I believe you know the Ogasawaras."

"Hello", Yumi, says giving a bow.

"You and Sachiko were really amazing, Yumiko-san. You worked like perfect partners even though this was your first time together. I'm sure this is a sign for the future", Touru says.

"I hope so, Ogasawara-sama."

"Pleased to hear that." He shakes Yumi's hand. "Ah Sachiko. You were wonderful", Touru says as he sees his daughter approaching.

"Thank you Otou-sama." Something catches Sachiko's eye and she freezes up a bit. Her mother follows her gaze and chuckles a bit.

"It seems these two have drawn quite a crowd", Sayako says. Everyone peeps over Yumi and Utako's shoulders to see a large group of men throwing glances their way. Yumi also freezes as she looks over her shoulder. _Ughh…No wonder Onee-sama tensed up._

"Why don't you offer them a dance Yumiko?" Yumi looks over at her grandmother with a wide eyed expression. "You are available. Why not entertain them?" Yumi frowns, but refuses to say anything. Yumi turns to the boys and takes a deep breath, throws a smile on her face, and goes for the challenge. _Bring it on._

_Why won't this night end? How many times have I danced with someone? I can't even remember their names. Just keep smiling. _Yumi finishes another dance and sees no more guys. _Thank you Maria-sama. _She tries to walk steadily to a wall for support. As she stands there, a drink is presented to her. She looks up to see Sachiko and accepts the drink.

"Thank you." She takes a sip and stand there with Sachiko. She sighs again.

"You're like an angel fallen from grace."

"Hm?"

"You are an angel, yet you are forced to entertain these mortals. How can you bear it?" Yumi smiles.

"We all have something worth fighting for. Some fight harder than others. I'm one of those that refuse to give up."

"And what is it that you are fighting for?", Sachiko asks very interested.

"Love", Yumi says simply. "I have someone I care about that I need to save. It's not fair that I could live happily and they can't."

"So, everything you do is all for them?" Sachiko looks at Yumiko and Yumiko looks at her.

"Yup", she answers simply. She smiles and leaves Sachiko to her thoughts. "All for you", Yumi whispers.


	10. Chapter 10

Run

Sunglasses cover up slightly bloodshot eyes. A steaming cup of coffee is held in one hand, the other a school bag. Yumi quickly walks towards the gym. _Sunday off didn't really help. After the party, I did soak my blistered feet and crash, but I had so much work to make up. Thank goodness coffee is so good. I feel like I could run a mile. How many cups have I had? No clue. Oh well. Doesn't matter. I gotta go to rehearsals all week. The performance is next weekend. Oh there's Sei-sama._

"Hey Sei-sama!" Sei stops and sees Yumi approaching very quickly. ". Ihopeyouaren'ttobothereveryone. Youdon'twanttomakeYouko-samaorOnee-samamad. Hahaha." Sei tries to keep up with what Yumi's saying.

"Woah. Slow down Yumi-chan. You're talking a mile a minute." Sei puts a hand on the jittery Yumi's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry about that Sei-sama." She tries to stand still but her hand on her cup keeps twitching. "Let's go to the gym. I don't want to be late." Yumi starts power walking to the gym and Sei tries to keep up by jogging a little.

"What are you drinking Yumi-chan?" Sei takes notice of the cup.

"Oh this? It's just some coffee to keep me going. It really helps."

"How many cups have you had today?", Sei asked surprised to hear her Yumi-chan is already drinking coffee.

"Don't know. I lost count around four or five." Sei's eyes almost bulge out.

"Five! No wander you're bouncing off the walls. Especially with a sweet tooth like yours, who knows how much sugar you put in that thing?" They arrive at the gym and Yumi busts in.

"Gokigenyou everyone! Is everybody ready for rehearsal? I'm ready. Sorry I couldn't be here last week. I'll try to make up for it. I'll work really hard."

"Are you alright Onee-sama?", Touko asks.

"Of course Touko." Yumi pulls Touko into a hug, minding her coffee. "I have missed you so much Touko." Touko wiggles away from Yumi, blushing. Yoshino and Shimako stare at their friend in shock. Never has Yumi been so excited.

"Onee-sama…", Touko whines. Yumi just laughs.

Youko walks over to Sei, who is also watching Yumi. "Is she alright?"

"Yup. She's just on a caffeine high. She has been packing on the coffee."

"Coffee? I didn't know she drank coffee." Sei just shrugs.

"Kazumi-san! Are you ready for rehearsal? Please take care of me today. And see," Yumi holds up her coffee cup, "I found more fuel for the fire, so don't worry about a thing okay." Kazumi is about to say something when another voice jumps in.

"Yumi?" Yumi spins around.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi gives Sachiko a bright smile. Sachiko grabs Yumi hand and pulls her to a secluded space. She turns and gets closer to Yumi and removes her sunglasses, but Yumi's eyes are closed.

"Open them, Yumi." Yumi slowly opens her eyes. They are still slightly red, but not as bad as before. She tries to not look Sachiko in the eye, but Sachiko gets a hold of her chin and turns her face towards her frowning one. "Yumi", Sachiko says in a scolding tone. Yumi removes Sachiko's hand and takes a sip from her coffee.

"I'm fine Onee-sama."

"Fine? Fine? You call this fine? Your eyes are red. You're running off of coffee and you look thinner. Have you been eating alright?", Sachiko says exasperated.

"As I told you, I was extremely busy last week. It tired me out more than I expected. Don't worry Onee-sama."

"You tell me not to worry, but everything you do causes me to worry. You said you were just taking care of your Obaa-sama, but why do I have feelings of doubt about that?", Sachiko asks sadly.

"I told you I will tell you when I'm ready. You promised you would wait for me. Just wait a bit longer", Yumi whispers to her. She kisses Sachiko on the cheek and walks to Yuuki happily as if nothing happened, leaving Sachiko holding her cheek and staring off at Yumi concerned, but still slightly happy about the affection.

* * *

><p>After rehearsals, Yumi was found fast asleep on a bench. Yuuki sighs, "I got her." He puts his arms under his sister and lifts her up. Kazumi grabs her bag. They say goodbye to everyone and leave the gym.<p>

"I'm really worried about her Sachiko-onee-sama. Whenever I call she sounds so exhausted. I think there's something she isn't telling us."

"Me too Touko. Me too." They watch the gym door close.

Yuuki feels some jostling in his arms and looks down at his sister. Yumi moves her eyes up at Yuuki. "Don't tell Otou-san", she whispers before snuggling into his chest. Yuuki and Kazumi approach Eiji-san and the car. Eiji opens the door so Yuuki can put her inside.

"Thank you, Yuuki-sama, Kazumi-sama."

"Please take care of her Eiji-san. She isn't as strong as she puts off", Yuuki says then bows and leaves and Kazumi follows.

"I'm worried about her Kazumi-san. How was she when you went over?", Yuuki says to his friend.

"She seemed exhausted. I tried to warn her that she would run out of juice one day, but she just blew it off." Yuuki sighs.

"There must be something we can do." Kazumi and Yuuki begin thinking.

* * *

><p>Yumi jolts awake and sees she just arrived back at the mansion. Eiji opens the door for her. She yawns as she steps out. "What class is next Eiji-san?"<p>

"Your martial arts class is in ten minutes, and then you have flower arranging. Ojou-sama would also like a report on another prototype. It is already in your room", Eiji says, following her to the front door. When he opens it, Himeko is waiting with a cup of coffee.

"You know me so well Himeko-san." Yumi accepts the cup gratefully and heads to her room to change.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Yumi works on the report for the newest product. <em>Let's see…After this, I need to work out some ideas for the next flower arrangement piece and revise my English paper. <em>Yumi's stomach growls loudly and she grabs her stomach. _Maybe I can find a snack once I'm through with this._ There is a knock on her door. "Come in." Eiji steps into the room and bows.

"Is there anything I can get you Yumiko-sama?"

"Right on time Eiji-san. If it isn't too much trouble, could you bring me some carrots? I just need something to snack on?"

"Of course Yumiko-sama." He bows and leaves the room and returns momentarily with the carrots. "Please don't overwork yourself Yumiko-sama. I worry about your health."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine. Goodnight Eiji-san." She turns back to her work and eats her carrots.

"Goodnight Yumiko-sama." He bows and leaves.

After some time, Yumi's phone rings. She picks up her phone, munching on a carrot. "Hello, *cough cough*, sorry. Hello, this is Yumi." She tries to clear her throat from the carrot she didn't swallow correctly.

"Are you alright Yumi?", a concerned voice asks.

Yumi clears her throat and sips her coffee. "Hi Onee-sama. Yeah, I'm fine, just choked on a carrot."

"Are you feeling better Yumi?"

"Yes", Yumi says shyly. "I just needed a nap. I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's fine Yumi. You just worry me. Have you been eating well?" Yumi doesn't answer. "Yumi", Sachiko says in a scolding tone.

"I may have missed a few meals", Sachiko gives an exasperated sigh, "Okay several meals. Work has just been piling up on me, but it's nothing I can't handle." There is silence for a bit. "Onee-sama?"

"Go out to eat with me tomorrow Yumi?"

"Ehhh!"

"A lunch date. With me. Tomorrow."

"D-d-date!", Yumi exclaims. Sachiko pictures the shocked expression on Yumi's face and chuckles, but then frowns when she hears Yumi's answer. "Onee-sama, I would love to, b-but I-I have so much work to do. Maybe another day."

"I understand Yumi", Sachiko says coldly, returning to her usual cold demeanor after being rejected.

"Onee-sama, wait…"

"No. It's alright. You don't have time for me anymore."

"Onee-sama it's not like that at all! It's….", Yumi pauses, not knowing how to explain herself and still keep her secret from Sachiko.

"What is it then Yumi!", Sachiko shouts, her anger flaring. "What is it that you can't tell me!" Sachiko sighs and calms herself down. She says in a sad voice, "How are Touko and I supposed to help you, if you never tell us anything?"

"All I ask for is time."

"Time for what? What are you really doing?"

"It will all be worth it in the end, just keep faith. I have to go now. I still need to finish a report and come up for a few other things. It was nice talking to you Onee-sama and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Goodnight Onee-sama." Tears come to Yumi's eyes.

"Goodnight." As soon as Yumi hears the click, she sobs silently.

"I'm so sorry Sachiko…Just a bit longer", Yumi cries.

* * *

><p>The next day, Yumi just got out of her martial arts training, when someone grabbed her from behind. Yumi jerks around.<p>

"Kazumi-san! What are you doing!" Yumi struggles against him, but he restrains her arms and pulls her along. He smiles at her.

"I knew you would say no if I just asked, so this is the only way", Kazumi explains. Yumi looks up at him confused and finds herself outside being dragged into a car.

"Wait! My classes!"

"I spoke to Eiji-san last night. You are free for today." He carefully maneuvers Yumi into the car.

"But I have so much work to do." Kazumi gives Yumi a stern look and she freezes. She decides to stay silent. He then smiles and enters the car, sitting next to her. The car pulls off. "Where are we going anyway?", she asks in a huff.

"To get you a proper meal. We are going to a restaurant a friend of mine owns." Yumi sighs and resigns to her fate. As the scenery flies by, Yumi notices her surroundings.

"This is close to my house."

"Really?" She nods. They stop in front of a nice restaurant and Yumi hesitates to get out. "You will be eating Yumi-sama."

"It's not that. It's just…I'm not dressed properly." Kazumi looks her over and smiles.

"It doesn't matter. You're with me. The people are really nice, so this place is kind of popular even though it is expensive." He extends his hand and help Yumi out of the car.

Across the street, a shadowy figure stands in the alley way. "Yup, that's her", he says aloud to himself.

"Table for two please, Hideki-san."

"Right away, Kazumi-sama." The waiter leads them to a small table not too far from the front entrance.

"You didn't have to bring me here." Yumi's stomach growls very loudly. She blushes.

"By the sounds of that, I believe otherwise", Kazumi chuckles, but then begins laughing loudly, which causes Yumi to blush even more. Suddenly, Yumi feels this dark aura and looks up from blushing. Her eyes widen and she freezes. _Oh no. No. No. No. No._ "Yumi-sama?" Kazumi turns his head and his eyes also widen.

"Sa-chan what is it?",Suguru asks, noticing his cousin's sudden stiffness and follows her gaze. His eyes also widen. "Oh, I see." Sachiko quickly leaves the restaurant.

She stumbles from her chair. "I'm terribly sorry about this Kazumi-san, but I-I…" Yumi looks panicked from Kazumi to the door.

"I understand Yumi-sama. Go." Yumi bows and runs out of the restaurant, giving Suguru a quick greeting on the way out.

"Good luck, Yumi-chan!", Suguru shouts to her.

The figure in the alleyway sees his target run out of the restaurant. "Oh, she's on the move and alone." He carefully follows her.

Sachiko pounds down the sidewalk, fuming. _She has no time for me, but she can go out with him. I see how it is._ Tears come to Sachiko's eyes as she keeps walking.

Yumi steps out of the restaurant and sees Sachiko walking away quickly. "Onee-sama!" Yumi starts running to catch up to her, dodging the few people on the sidewalk. Sachiko crosses the street and Yumi manages to make it across, barely misses a car. She quickly bows to the car, apologizing to the driver then pursues chase once again."Onee-sama, wait!" Sachiko refuses to stop. Eyes are already turning their way. Yumi stops and balls her hands into fists and yells at the top of her lungs "Sachiko-sama stop!" Sachiko freezes. Yumi hadn't called her by her name in a little over a year. Yumi sees the people staring. She wipes the tears from eyes and marches up to Sachiko. Yumi grabs Sachiko's wrist and pulls her into a nearby alleyway.

"What Yumi! What!", Sachiko finally releases her anger. "You have no time for me, but for him…"

"Listen", Yumi interrupts but Sachiko continues.

"…you have all the time in the world. I understand you guys are close. He would make a wonderful boyfriend for you…"

"Listen!", Yumi yells and grabs Sachiko by the shoulders. "Just let me explain." Sachiko stays silent, too shocked from Yumi's actions. Yumi had never risen her voice at her. Yumi releases her shoulders. "I didn't plan on leaving the house. My…tutors were supposed to be coming to help me with my studies when he showed up, technically kidnapping me and forcing me to go out to eat with him. I didn't want to go, but he held my arms down so I couldn't fight back. Next thing I know, I'm sitting in a car."

"So, he knows where you are staying." Yumi freezes yet again. _Well, this didn't help too much. _Yumi tries to think of something to say, when a deep voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Hello ladies." Yumi snaps her head around to see a medium sized man. A beard covers most of his face. Yumi cautiously steps towards Sachiko and hold her hand, stepping in front of her slightly.

"Can we help you sir?", Yumi asks cautiously. Pushing Sachiko back slightly and moving along with her. The man watches them, smiling.

"Oh, I'm just here for the heir that looks like an angel." Yumi's throat tightens. Yumi feels Sachiko's hand squeeze hers.

"Are you a friend of Kazumi-san?", Yumi asks still backing up.

"I do know a Kazumi, but I don't believe it's the one you know." The man takes a step towards them. "How about we go for a little drive?"

"I'm sorry, but we're a little busy right now", Yumi says with her voice cracking.

"Too bad. I'm afraid I have to break up your little conversation." Once the man takes another step, Yumi grabs Sachiko's arm, yelling, "RUN!", and bolts down the rest of the alley and makes a sharp left to continue along the back alley with Sachiko in tow. She hears heavy footstep behind her. At an opening from the alley, Yumi pulls Sachiko against a wall to the left.

"Yumi!" Yumi puts her hand over Sachiko's mouth and tries to hold her own breath to stay silent. Sachiko's eyes are wide with fear. Yumi closes her eyes to focus on the oncoming footsteps. She opens her eyes and sees the shadow quickly approaching and gets into a stance, her hand still covering Sachiko's mouth. At the first sign of the man's face, she swings her leg up and kicks him in the face. Sachiko's eyes almost pop out of her head.

"Ahhh!", the man yells as he falls to the ground holding his face.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it worked. Thank you, sensei. I'm terribly sorry sir." Yumi bows to the man on the ground and apologizes. She grabs Sachiko's hand and takes off running again. Yumi sees the playground and stops to catch her breath. She stops and puts her hand on her knees, Sachiko does the same. Once Yumi catches her breath, she goes to Sachiko. "Are you alright, Onee-sama?", Yumi asks breathlessly and concerned. Sachiko nods, still trying to catch her breath. Yumi sighs and looks up to begin trembling in fear. She puts a shaky hand on Sachiko's cheek, pulling her face up to meet hers. She whispers, "Do you remember how to get to my house from here?" Sachiko nods. She feels Yumi's fingers trembling against her cheek. "I want you to run to my house and bang on the door. I don't care how impolite it is. Now run. I'm running the other way. Don't stop. Don't look back. Just run, okay?" Yumi kisses Sachiko's cheek, very close to her lips. Sachiko sees Yumi place a reassuring smile on her face, but her eyes scream fear. Sachiko looks behind her and sees the same man, but with a bloody nose and her eyes widen. "GO!", Yumi yells and pushes Sachiko, making sure she gets a head start. Sachiko pauses and looks back at Yumi. "Don't stop!" They both begin running.

Yumi runs a little bit slower to make sure the man follows her then sprints when her thoughts are confirmed. _So he was after the Shigemi heir. _She peeps behind and sees the man catching up. She runs as fast as she can down the street. She jumps a small fence of a nearby house and enters their yard. She climbs fence by fence, trying to reach her backyard. _So tired. I've never run for so long. I hope Sachiko made it to the house._ At one fence, she feels a hand on leg and uses her other foot to hit the man again in his face. Her foot connects again with his nose and he releases her. She makes it over to fence and he not too long after.

He grabs her arm as she is almost to the next fence. "That really hurt", he says menacingly. Yumi turns around a tries a technique. _Elbow to gut. Knee to gut. Elbow to head._ The man releases her arm and bends down in pain. Yumi starts to back up and reacts quickly when something shiny comes close to her. She sees a smile switchblade in the man's hand. "Not too brave now are we?" Yumi keeps jumping back as the man swings wildly. Her back hits the next fence. She tries to roll to the side, but the blade scratches her arm. She yells out. She ducks when he swings again. When she comes up, she hits the man with a plastic baseball bat. He freezes when she hits him. She quickly hits him again and again until his lays on the ground unconscious. She breathes heavily and warily climbs the last fence to her yard.

Sachiko sprints down the street. _Oh my god. Yumi! Yumi! Yumi! Please be okay._ Looking through the houses to the right, Sachiko can see flashes of Yumi sprinting and stumbling down the street. Not too far behind is the man. Yumi then disappears over a fence. Sachiko keeps sees the Fukuzawa residence and runs to the door. She throws everything lady-like out the window and bangs on the door shouting. Yumi's mother answers the door and Sachiko throws herself into her arms.

"Sachiko-san!" Sachiko starts crying and tries to explain through her tears.

"Yumi…kidnapper….danger…help Yumi!"

"Calm down Sachiko-san. I can't understand you." Miki strokes Sachiko's hair, trying to calm her down. Yumi's father enters the room, wandering what all the ruckus is about.

"Yumi is in danger. There was a kidnapper. We ran." Yuuichirou runs to the women.

"What! Where is she!" They hear a yelp from the back, followed by repeated hammering and grunts. They run through the house to the back door, but no longer see or hear anything. "Yumi!" They see a body coming over the fence. It falls to the ground hard.

"Yumi!", they all shout.

"Call the cops", Yumi says with tears in her eyes. Yumi's dad looks over the fence and sees a man lying on the ground, groaning. "How did you manage to take him down?", he whispers more to himself, seeing the size of the man. He runs back inside the house. Yumi's mother pulls Yumi into a tight hug. Yumi begins bawling. She reaches for Sachiko and pulls her into the hug too. Miki holds both of the girls to herself as they cry. As she switches her hold, Yumi yelps and moves back.

"Yumi?", her mother asks. Yumi holds her arm and slowly removes her fingers from her arm. Yumi stares at the blood on her hand and arm. Her mother and Sachiko gasp. "There's so much blood." Yumi's sobs have calmed down but her breathing quickens. "Yumi, calm down. It's okay. Breathe." Miki holds Yumi's face and turns it to hers. Yumi tries to catch her breath, but just keeps hyperventilating. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she passes out in her mother's arms.

"Yumi!", Miki and Sachiko shout as Yumi collapses.

"Okay, Sachiko-san." Sachiko turns scared eyes to Miki. "I need you to hold Yumi for a minute. I'm running in the house to get some bandages then we are taking her to the hospital. Understand?" Sachiko nods. Miki carefully places Yumi into Sachiko's shaking arms. She runs into the house, calling for Yuuichirou and Yuuki.

Sachiko sits on the ground, Yumi sitting in her lap, her head to her chest, gently rocking Yumi and stroking her hair. Yumi is panting. "It's okay. You'll be okay. You're safe now." Sachiko sniffs. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry." Tears fall from Sachiko's cheeks and on to Yumi's face. Sachiko feels a hand on her cheek, touching it lightly. She looks down into Yumi's barely open, weak, brown eyes. "Yumi!"

"I'm so glad…You're okay…", Yumi manages out. She gives Sachiko a smile.

"Yumi…." Yumi puts pressure into her fingertips on Sachiko's cheek and leads Sachiko forward. Sachiko's eyes widen, when they feel the softness of Yumi's lips on hers. Yumi hand slides off of Sachiko's cheek and lands on the ground. Sachiko pulls back and looks at Yumi, who is once again unconscious. Sachiko brings finger tips to her lips. "Yumi…"

Miki runs back out with a roll of bandages and Yuuki right behind her. "Yumi!", Yuuki yells. Miki kneels down by Sachiko and Yumi and takes Yumi's arm and wraps it up.

"Okay, Yukki, I want you to carry Yumi in a cradle to the car. Your father should already have it started. Follow him Sachiko-san. Tell your father I'll be right there. He's going to stay here and wait for the cops." Miki runs back into the house to wash the blood from her hands. Yuuki leans over Sachiko, and Sachiko carefully passes Yumi to him.

"Let's go Sachiko-san." Yuuki leads the way from the back of the house to the front. Yuuichirou tells Sachiko to sit in the back and hold Yumi, while Yuuki takes the passenger seat. Miki momentarily exits the house and kisses her husband.

"I'll come as soon as the cops leave. It's gonna be okay. Our little girl took out a more than two hundred pound man. I have no doubt she'll be fine. She's a Fukuzawa." He shuts the car door for her and waves the car off.


	11. Chapter 11

Who are you?

"Besides the cut, she also seems to be suffering from malnutrition and exhaustion", the doctor informs everyone in the room. "It would be best to feed her light foods and let her rest. She can leave in the morning."

"Thank you, doctor", Yuuichirou says. He rubs his wife arm and sighs as the doctor exits the room. He looks back at his daughter. Yumi is there sleeping on the hospital bed, an IV in her arm. Sachiko sits in the chair next her and holds her hand. "Have you called your parents Sachiko-san?"

"Yes sir. I told them I would call the driver when I am ready to leave." Yuuichirou nods in understanding. Suddenly Yumi's phone begins ringing in her pants on the table. Yuuichirou looks towards the sound angrily. Sachiko didn't even know the man had a mean bone in his body. He storms to the table and searches for the phone in the clothes. When he finally finds it, he stares at it.

"How does she even answer this thing?" Yuuki walks up behind him and presses the screen. "Ah, thank you. Eiji, this is Yuuichirou. Would you be so kind as to put my mother on the phone?", he says in a forced calm voice.

"Honey, it might be better to take this outside." Miki notices her husband's anger and realizes it's best to get him out of the quiet hospital. He nods and she follows him out of the room.

Now only the kids are left in the room. Yuuki watches as Sachiko moves stray hairs from Yumi's face and looks at her worriedly. _I can tell Sachiko feels the same way. She's probably just worried about her family. _As Yuuki sits in thought and watches the two girls, Sachiko asks him randomly, "What is Yumi really up to? I have asked her several times, but she refuses to answer me." Sachiko doesn't take her eyes off Yumi. "Taking care of her grandmother shouldn't cause this much damage." When Yuuki, stays silent, Sachiko looks at him. "Please", Sachiko begs.

"It isn't my right to tell you Sachiko-san." Sachiko's face saddens. "All I can tell you is that it is definitely worth it…for both of you. Just give her a little more time. Don't lose faith in her." Yuuki stands from his chair. "I'm going to get something from the cafeteria, would you like anything?" Sachiko shakes her head no and Yuuki leaves the room. Sachiko goes back to looking at Yumi and caresses her cheek.

"Time…What are you doing that you won't tell me?" Yumi twitches a bit in bed and whimpers. "Yumi?" Yumi's hand clinches the sheets and she mumbles. Sachiko leans her head closer to hear her.

"…ait…e…wait….me….wait…for…me…" Sachiko leans back up. "Sachiko…" Sachiko eyes widen. _Sachiko? She's never just said my name without honorifics. _"Wait for me…" Sachiko clasps Yumi's hand in hers and kisses Yumi's forehead.

"I said forever didn't I? I would wait for you forever." Sachiko kisses Yumi's hand then her forehead. She stares at Yumi's lips and inches forward slowly. Sachiko hears a click and jumps back from Yumi, pulling her hands into her lap.

Yuuki enters the room with a cup of tea and sees Sachiko stiff in the chair, fighting a blush. "I interrupted something, didn't I?" Sachiko really starts blushing. "Don't mind me Sachiko-san. I don't know a thing." Yuuki backs out of the room and closes the door. Sachiko sighs and looks at Yumi's lips. _I can't believe I almost stole a kiss from Yumi, but she also stole a kiss. She was also half conscious. _Sachiko leans on the armrest and lays her head in her hand. _What was that kiss? Yumi has been very affectionate lately. Normally she would be scared to just grab my hand, but now…_ Sachiko blushes again. _How do you feel Yumi? _Out in the hall, Sachiko can hear angry voices that are attempting to be quiet, but it isn't working out.

"You shouldn't be here, Oka-sama. It's your fault she's in here in the first place."

"I didn't tell her to push herself this hard. Nor did I send that kidnapper, but it is expected. She was lucky enough that I had a martial arts lesson scheduled in."

"I know Eiji told you all about Yumi's well-being, and yet, you did nothing."

"That's the way we live. You should have known better. Are you going to stop her now?"

"You know that isn't my decision."

"Ojou-sama, Yuuichirou-sama, please calm down." Eiji and Miki try hard to quiet the two down. Yuuichirou sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"Are you going to keep me from seeing my granddaughter?" Yuuichirou marches down the hall and sees his son standing out by the door, sipping a drink.

"What are you doing out here Yuuki?"

"I thought I'd give Yumi and Sachiko-san some privacy…" Yuuki sees Eiji and his grandmother behind his dad. "Otou-san. Sachiko-san is still in the room. I don't think Yumi would be happy about this."

"I know, but there is no way I can get her to hide." Yuuichirou nudges his head towards his mother.

"Hello Yuuki." Utako steps around her son. "The spitting image of Yumi, I see."

Yuuki bows. "Hello Obaa-sama. It's nice to meet you."

"Will you let me see my ill grandchild?" Yuuki flinches and looks at the door. _Yumi is so going to kill us._

"Of course, Obaa-sama." Yuuki reaches a shaky had to the door and slowly pushes it open.

Sachiko sits in the chair and stares at the door. _What is going on? _When the door opens and the first person enters, Sachiko jolts from her seat. "Shigemi-sama!"

"Oh Sachiko-san. No wonder they were so reluctant to let me in." Three disheartened men and a woman walk in behind her.

"Hello, Sachiko-sama", Eiji greets. "I wish we could've have met again on better conditions." Sachiko looks at everyone confused.

"I do not understand, Shigemi-sama."

"Please call me Utako. We will definitely be business partners soon." Utako walks over to Yumi and caresses her cheek, looking at her sadly. "Yumiko, will very upset with us for letting you know about me, but I wanted to see her and I wasn't going to hide from you."

"Yumiko-san?" Sachiko looks between Utako and Yumi and finally to Yumi's family. Yuuki gives her a sad expression. "Why she's been so busy…"

"She has been studying to be my heir." Sachiko looks at Utako.

The next morning, Yumi squints as the morning light hits her eyes. She goes to block the sun with her hand, but winces instead. _Ow…What? Oh yeah…That man…_ Yumi sighs and goes through all that happened yesterday. She touches a finger to her lips. _Did I…?_

"Good morning Yumi."

Yumi jumps slightly in bed and looks to her side. "Onee-sama! What are you doing here? You should be in school."

"How can I be in school, when my petite seour is in the hospital from protecting me? You really made me worry Yumi, when you made me leave you and then you fainted."

Yumi reaches a hand to Sachiko and Sachiko takes it in hers. "I'm sorry Onee-sama, but when it comes to my life, you come first."

"I'm never leaving you again. Understand?", Sachiko says in a tone that leaves no room for argument.

"I understand." Yumi smiles and Sachiko returns it, but then she frowns. "What is it Onee-sama?"

"Tell me who you are." Yumi looks at Sachiko confused.

"Is this something the doctor asked you to do to check for amnesia?" Sachiko doesn't _answer_. "Okay. Well, my name is Fukuzawa Yumi. I…"

"No", Sachiko interrupts. Yumi looks at Sachiko really confused now. "Tell me who you really are, Shigemi Yumiko-san."


	12. Chapter 12

Strawberries

"So, who are you?", Sachiko repeats.

"I…wha…how…" Sachiko hands Yumi an envelope. Yumi takes it, reading on the top, 'To Yumiko'. She slowly opens it.

_Dear Yumiko,_

_ I am so glad you are alright. I was shocked when you weren't home so late at night and had Eiji call you right away. I didn't expect this. It's a good thing I had you take those martial arts classes. Your father says you apparently took the perpetrator down. Sorry about Sachiko-san. I knew you didn't want her to know, but I wanted to see my granddaughter and wasn't going to hide. You have worried me greatly. The house cannot wait to have you back safe and sound. Now that Sachiko-san knows, you will have a bodyguard with you at all times. His name is Yamamoto. Do treat him kindly. I know you are not happy about this, but you didn't expect to keep this secret forever, did you? Even though you are ill now, you have much work to make up from lessons and school to finish. And take better care of yourself. I will not continue to argue with your father for the choices you make._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your Obaa-sama_

Yumi grips the letter tightly. She rips it apart and balls the pieces up. She then throws it towards the trash can. She grips the hospital sheets tightly. "She broke the deal. Knew I should've made her sign a contract", Yumi mumbles.

"Yumi." Sachiko places a hand on Yumi's forearm. "Please tell me what's going on."

"Guess I can't avoid it this time huh?" Yumi chuckles at her misfortune. "How much did Obaa-sama tell you?"

"She only told me that you are her heir. For the past month, you have been taking various lessons to get up to par. She didn't go into detail, just the basic gist of it." Yumi nods.

Yumi sighs. "My father…before he married, his name was Shigemi Yuuichirou, the heir of the Shigemi Corporation. He studied hard and was the perfect son. He was put into an arranged marriage for business and everything was going as planned. He was going to live his life that is until my Oka-san came around, Fukuzawa Miki. He fell in love. She was normal. She made him happy. She was everything. My father wanted to cancel the arranged marriage, but my grandmother refused. This marriage was going to help the company and he would take everything in the future. He had a choice, the company and its fortunes or just my Oka-san. He would lose everything, his name, his wealth. He chose my Oka-san and left Obaa-sama with no heir. They haven't spoken since Yuuki and I were born and then last month. Yuuki and I didn't know she existed. Otou-san said she died."

"But you're the heir", Sachiko speaks after listening.

"Yuuki overheard a conversation Otou-san had on the phone with Obaa-sama. He heard some things that didn't make sense to him, because our other grandmother was dead…I talked to Yuuki one night about a…problem I was having. He thought this little piece of information might help. We brought it up to Otou-san and he told us his story. Obaa-sama isn't well and needed an heir. She wanted one of us, but Otou-san refused and that was the conversation Yuuki overheard. We all had a long talk and a meeting, next thing I know, I'm moving into a mansion, taking insane lessons, getting fingers whacked, although I have gotten pretty good, so that has stopped. I attend fancy parties and report on company products. I appeal to the whims of the almighty Shigemi Corporation and juggle with schoolwork, the play, and of course speaking with my Onee-sama and petite seour."

"Why? Why would you enter this life?"

"For you", Yumi says easily looking straight ahead. Sachiko stares at Yumi wide eyed. Yumi turns her head and looks Sachiko right in the eye. "All for you." Yumi brushes tears from Sachiko's face. "Please don't cry. It was my choice."

"But I…I, why?"

"My Onee-sama will find happiness in this life. She will not be forced into a loveless marriage. She will keep her name and money and face no hardships. I will make sure of that. The Shigemi and Ogasawara groups have been looking for a way to merge the companies, but with something solid. Obaa-sama has faith in us. I just have a few simple requests. Ogasawara Sachiko-sama will not marry and Kashiwagi Suguru can keep the power he would obtain through the marriage. I still need to finish my studies, but you can rest assure that you will be happy." Yumi gives Sachiko's hand a strong squeeze.

"You always seem to be protecting me. Why can't I ever help you? Let me help you."

"You help me plenty. Just seeing you smile, gives me the strength to remember that there's something I'm fighting to keep and it's that smile on your face. It helps me keep going. I love you, Onee-sama and I would do anything to protect your smile." Yumi winces as she moves her arm, but keep going. She forces Sachiko's face into a smile. "There." Yumi starts laughing and Sachiko joins in. There is a knock at the door. "Come in." Eiji enters.

"Good morning Yumiko-sama, Sachiko-sama. I am glad to see you are feeling better. I am sorry I couldn't protect you better. Please forgive me, Yumiko-sama." Eiji bows deeply.

"It's alright Eiji-san. You didn't know. You can't be everywhere. I hold no ill feelings towards you."

"Thank you Yumiko-sama."

"Since you are here, it must mean Obaa-sama has called for me", Yumi sighs.

"Yes. She wishes to speak with you about a music concert this weekend and also getting work from the missed classes for today. I have brought you a change of clothes, would you like assistance?"

"I believe I can manage. Thank you Eiji-san. Is the house stocked with my favorite coffee?" Yumi asks excitedly. He nods and bows with a slight smile, leaving the clothes on a small table.

Once he leaves, Yumi drops the smile and rubs her eyes. "Well, that was a nice break." Yumi rolls out of bed and wobbles as she attempts to stand from the bed. Sachiko quickly catches her before she falls.

"You shouldn't move too quickly. Apparently you haven't been eating and your body has reached its limit", Sachiko says in a scolding tone. Sachiko sits Yumi back on the bed.

Yumi gives a weak smile then blushes andd looks down. "Ummm…."

"What is it?"

"Would you ummm….would you mind…helping me… change? My arm still hurts", Yumi asks shyly. She blushes and doesn't look Sachiko in the eye.

"Oh… ummm….no…okay…." Sachiko also sports a blush as she walks to the table with the clothes. When she turns around, Yumi has already removed the hospital shirt that barely covered anything in the first place, and holds her arm over her breasts. Yumi blushes a bright red and she watches Sachiko slowly approach her, noticing she is avoiding looking at her.

Sachiko places the clothes on the bed and lifts up a bra. Sachiko maneuvers Yumi's hurt arm through one strap then Yumi gets the other side herself and hooks it in the back. When Sachiko turns back around with a shirt, she gasps, now seeing Yumi up close. A hand reaches out and touches Yumi's ribs, fingers gliding down them, one by one. "Yumi…", Sachiko whispers. She kneels and leans her head against Yumi's flat stomach then wraps her arms around it too. Yumi feels wetness just below her chest.

Yumi cradles Sachiko's head in her arms as she bends over, resting her head on Sachiko's. "I know what you're thinking. It took a while but I finally do", Yumi chuckles. "It's not your fault. It's my own fault for not having good time management. I'm okay." Yumi lifts up slightly and pets Sachiko's head. _I feel as if the roles are reversed in this situation. _"I'm okay. I'll do better and eat more. I'll try not to make you cry again Onee-sama." Yumi kisses the top of Sachiko's head. Sachiko raises her head to look at Yumi. Yumi uses her thumb to brush away any tears and smiles at her. "Now, will you please help me with my shirt? It's best to not keep Obaa-sama waiting."

Sachiko stands up and cups Yumi's face with her hands. She bends down and presses a sweet, lingering kiss to her forehead. Yumi closes her eyes and feels as though she would dissolve under Sachiko's touch and sighs. Sachiko pulls back.

"Lift up your arms." Yumi lifts her arms, wincing slightly as she extends her arms. Sachiko carefully pulls the shirt over Yumi arms and head, being sure to avoid the bandage around the cut. Yumi stands up slowly and reaches her hand out for the skirt on the bed. Sachiko hands it to her. Yumi maneuvers into the skirt. Yumi walks over to the table where the clothes were and picks up a small bag.

"I'll be right back", Yumi says as she walks into the bathroom. Yumi switches on the light and jumps when she looks into the mirror. _Man…I look awful._ Yumi's hair is bedraggled and dark circles cover her eyes. She stares at her pale complexion. _Onee-sama would definitely not want to wake up to this every morning. _Yumi walks to the shower and turns it on. She sticks her head under the water and grabs a nearby towel to dry. She gets out from under the water and wraps her hair immediately in the towel to prevent her clothes from getting wet. She walks back to mirror and opens up the little bag and places it on the counter. Bit by bit, Yumi uses make-up to hide the dark circles and brighten her complexion. _A little concealer her, dab of blush there, and finish with some gloss. _Yumi rubs her lips together. _Perfect. I love strawberry flavor. _Yumi puts the make-up back in the bag and rubs her hair as dry as possible. She hangs upside down and shakes her hair out then flips up. She moves a few stray hands from her face and fixers a part. _Good enough. _Yumi's hair hangs in wavy curls just below her shoulders. She grabs her bag and walks out of the bathroom.

Sachiko sits in the room, waiting on Yumi._ When did Yumi grow up on me? She has gotten so strong in just this past month. _Sachiko's gaze from the bathroom door moves to her hands. _My hands felt like they were on fire. I've never touched her without some sort of barrier. _Sachiko hears the shower water turn on and looks at the bathroom door. _She's not taking a shower, is she?_ The water cuts off soon after it came on. She hears movement and clacking of stuff on the counter. After some time, she stands up to check on Yumi. When she is half way to the door, it opens and Yumi steps out. Sachiko's jaw drops slightly. Yumi's wet curls look beautiful as they fall to her shoulders, but what draws Sachiko in is the glossy, fullness of her lips. _Oh, how I wonder what they would taste like? I was caught off guard and too concerned to savor that taste before._

"Do I look okay Onee-sama?", Yumi asks while blushing, her head slightly down, embarrassed at Sachiko's reaction.

Sachiko closes her mouth and swallows past the lump in her throat. "Y-yes. You look healthier,…. very beautiful", Sachiko whispers loud enough for Yumi to hear, as she steps closer and caresses Yumi's cheek. Yumi looks up and they stare into each other's eyes. A knock at the door makes them jump apart.

"Yumiko-sama, Sachiko-sama, are you ready to depart?"

"C-c-coming Eiji-san", Yumi stutters. "Let's go Onee-sama." Yumi avoids looking Sachiko in the eye and heads to the door. Yumi rushes out of the room and turns just before running into Eiji only to hit something else. "Ow…" Yumi puts her hands in front of her to catch herself. "Who puts a wall here?"

"Yumiko-sama, may I introduce you to your bodyguard, Yamamoto-san?" Yumi looks up at the wall in front of her and then at her hands and jumps back.

"Ah! So sorry Yamamoto-san." Yumi bows.

"It is alright Yumiko-sama. I look forward to protecting you." Yamamoto bows as Yumi comes back up. Yumi frowns, which Sachiko or Eiji don't miss.

"Right…" Yumi sighs and forces a smile on her face. "Thank you Yamamoto-san. Shall we go now?"

"Yes Yumiko-sama. Will Sachiko-sama be joining us?" Yumi looks to Sachiko with hopeful eyes and a pout.

"Who can deny that face?" Everyone smiles. "If it is not too much trouble, I will be joining you."

"Of not Sachiko-sama. You are always welcome." Eiji leads the way to the desk to sign Yumi out and Yamamoto takes the rear. Yumi peeks back at him and sighs. Sachiko grabs her hold and gives it a little squeeze. Yumi smiles and switches the hold so their fingers intertwine and only let go to enter the car and rejoin them once inside.

Once they arrive, Yumi steps out of the car followed by Sachiko. She takes a deep breath and heads towards the front door. As soon as she steps inside, Himeko approaches her. "I'm so glad you're okay Yumiko-sama. I hope you are well."

"I'm fine Himeko-san. I hope the house hasn't been too boring in my absence."

"It was a little Yumiko-sama, but you're back now." Yumi gives a kind smile and Himeko blushes. Eiji notices Sachiko's brow twitch. "Ojou-sama is waiting for you in her office."

"Thank you Himeko-san. Can you please take care of Onee-sama while I am gone?" Himeko nods. "I'll be back, Onee-sama. Please make yourself comfortable." Yumi walks off and Himeko leads Sachiko to the living room.

Yumi approaches the door and hears her grandmother call her in. She steps inside and closes the door behind her.

"Have a seat Yumiko." Yumi walks and takes a seat. "I'm glad you are looking better."

"You'd be surprised what make-up could do Obaa-sama."

"I see. Did you get my note?" Yumi frowns. "Oh don't make such a face. She would have found out eventually. It is her you are saving. Maybe now she can help you. We can't be having both of us sick. Someone has to keep this thing going."

"I'm sorry for causing you distress Obaa-sama." Utako stands from her seat and walks behind Yumi. She places her hands on her shoulders.

"Though I do not show it, I do care for you. It's my job to push you hard and get you prepared." Utako pulls up on Yumi's shoulders slightly, hinting for her to stand up, which Yumi does. She guides Yumi to her chair and sits her down there. "This will be all yours one day. You will be making the decisions and you will come to understand my actions."

"I can lead and not make the same choices you have." Yumi grabs one of the hands on her shoulders. "You don't need to worry Obaa-sama. I will keep your pride and joy going. What you love most will continue to strive." Utako looks at Yumi with sad eyes, but Yumi doesn't see.

"I see…Your classes will start again tomorrow. I told them to go easy on you, but your classes will run over into the weekend."

Yumi removes her hand from her grandmother's. "I understand. Is the bodyguard really necessary? He makes me uncomfortable."

"He is there for your protection. You got lucky this time. I don't want any more kidnapping incidents. I have also told Himeko to watch you eat your meals. You are skin and bone. I had the chef think up light meals that will be good for you." Yumi sighs and stands from the chair, her grandmother's hand falling to her sides. Yumi begins walking to the door.

"Thank you Obaa-sama. It is so nice to know that I am being carefully watched", Yumi says bitterly. "The musical is next weekend. Will you be attending?"

"I am not sure. Something may come up that I will have to handle. I will not make any promises." Yumi nods.

"I hope the rest of our deal can stay intact." Yumi leaves the room.

Utako sighs. "There are more things I care about than just this company Yumi."

"Sorry I kept you waiting Onee-sama." Yumi smiles. Sachiko is sitting on a sofa with a cup of tea.

"It's fine. Is everything alright?", Sachiko asks, seeing through the fakeness of Yumi's smile.

"Yes." Himeko walks in.

"Yumiko-sama, lunch is ready. Ojou-sama will not be joining you."

"Thank you Himeko-san." Himeko walks back to the dining room. "Shall we?", Yumi asks Sachiko.

"Lunch sounds nice." Yumi smiles and leads the way to the dining room. Two plates are on opposite ends of the long table. Yumi frowns and walks towards one end. She picks up the plate and places it closer to the other plate.

"That's better." Sachiko smiles and moves to the seat that Yumi gestures to. They begin eating the small sandwiches made for them. Every now and then, Yumi glances at Himeko in the corner and sighs. Sachiko notices. They finish eating several minutes later. "Tell the chef, it was wonderful Himeko-san and Obaa-sama that I finished everything. She should be pleased." Yumi gives her a strained smile. "Let's go to my room Onee-sama, unless you have other plans for the day."

"No. Let's go." Yumi leads the way upstairs. As they enter the room, Sachiko notices the desk covered in papers and books. Across the room is a bookshelf, filled with several books for research. Up above the desk is the first picture of Yumi and Sachiko, the thing that started it all, Sachiko fixes Yumi's crooked scarf in front of Maria-sama.

Yumi walks to her desk and looks at the papers, trying to remember what she was working on. _It's like a puzzle. After not looking at it for a day, I notice how confusing this is. I can clean it up later. _Yumi walks to her bed and falls back on it. Sachiko walks to the bed and takes a seat next to her, looking down at her. Yumi's eyes are closed.

"What did Utako-sama want to talk to you about?"

With her eyes still closed, Yumi replies, "She just wanted to remind me about the importance of the company and that I need to take better care of myself." Yumi opens her eyes and stairs at the ceiling. "From now on, I will be watched."

"Himeko-san?" Yumi nods.

"She will be making sure I eat all my meals. Yamamoto-san will be protecting me." Sachiko looks down at her hands in her lap. Yumi sits up and covers Sachiko's hands with hers, making Sachiko look at her. "I would never blame you, Onee-sama. This is nothing. I was just a little frustrated. I'm sorry if I made you feel guilty."

Sachiko gives a slight smile. "It seems like all we do is apologize to each other." Yumi smiles back. Because they are so close to each other, Sachiko smells a hint of strawberries. "Strawberries?"

"Strawberries?", Yumi repeats.

"I smell strawberries."

Yumi licks her lips unconsciously as she thinks of what Sachiko is talking about then it hits her. "Oh. It's my lip gloss."

"I see…" Sachiko gaze automatically moves Yumi's lips. _I want to taste. _"Does it also taste like strawberries?"

Yumi blushes. "Y-y-es…It tastes very good." _Why did I add that!"_

"I see…", Sachiko breathes. Yumi feels Sachiko breath fan her face. _When did she get closer? She's right there._ Yumi's breath quickens. Sachiko licks her lips. Their eyes slowly close as they both inch forward for that last bit of space. Suddenly there is a knock at the door and they pull back.

"Really!" Yumi stands up and marches to the door. She grabs the doorknob and takes a deep breath to calm herself down. She slowly opens the door.

"I'm sorry Yumiko-sama, am I disturbing you?", Eiji asks.

Yumi puts a sweet smile on, but the coldness behind the smile and in her eyes could be felt. Eiji takes a step back. "Is there something you needed Eiji-san?"

"I-I was just coming to ask if Sachiko-sama will be staying for dinner?" Yumi turns to Sachiko.

"Onee-sama?" Sachiko blinks out of her daze.

"Oh…um….no. I have to complete some homework for tomorrow. I should probably be going. I need to stop by Rei's and pick up the work I missed today." Yumi's face turns sad.

"I'll walk you out Onee-sama. I'm sure our driver wouldn't mind taking you home." Sachiko stands and heads for the door. They both pass Eiji-san as they head to the front door.

"It was nice to spend so much time with you Onee-sama. Please do come visit again. I will not be attending the rest of the rehearsals this week, but do expect me there next week. The show is next weekend."

Sachiko nods and stands in the doorframe. Hesitantly she reaches for Yumi and pulls her into a hug. "Please take care of yourself Yumi. I will come back. I'm not waiting for you anymore. We're getting through this together." Yumi wraps her arms around Sachiko and nods into her chest. Sachiko pulls back to see a tearful Yumi. She cups Yumi's cheek and gives a kiss on the side of her mouth. "It does taste good." Sachiko turns and heads towards the car prepared for her, leaving a wide eyed, jaw dropped Yumi behind. Sachiko steps into the car. _Sorry Yumi. I just couldn't help myself. _She smiles, forever remembering the sweet taste of Yumi's strawberry coated lips.


	13. Chapter 13

The Performance

"Let's take a ten minute break everyone then run through the show one more time!", Youko announces to everyone. Yumi walks to the edge of the stage and sits down, her legs dangling over the edge. She watches Sachiko converse with several other people and unconsciously moves a finger to the side of her lips, where Sachiko's lips touched just last week.

"Yumi-sama." Yumi jumps and looks to the side, just noticing Kazumi next to her. "I just wanted to apologize for last week. I shouldn't have forced you out like that, and then I let you run off. You were almost hurt really bad. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean for anything happen. I just wanted to help you, and…and"

"Kazumi-san."

"and, I understand if you never want to speak to me once this play is over. I just…"

"Kazumi-san." Yumi places her hands on either side of Kazumi's face, making him look at her. "It's okay. I'm okay. It wasn't your fault. You and Onee-sama need to stop blaming yourselves."

"I'm so sorry Yumi-sama."

"I know." Yumi smiles and pulls her hands from his face. "You're a really good friend Kazumi-san. I could never be mad at you. You've helped me so much. I'm very thankful to have met you. Plus you have those beautiful red eyes. They remind me of a rose." Yumi looks back out at Sachiko.

"Do you think we could ever be more?"

"Hm?" Yumi breathes, too busy watching Sachiko.

"Is there someone you like Yumi-sama?"

"Like! You mean like, like." Kazumi nods. "I well…" _I can't tell him yes, because he would ask who and I'm not ready to explain that. _"No…"

"I see." Kazumi smiles. "I really care about you Yumi-sama. I feel very protective of you. You're one of the nicest people I have ever met. There aren't that many people like you in the high class world. You're special. You have the voice of angel and you're such a loving person. I wish I could've met you sooner. You smile so truly to your friends. I wish to one day have that radiant smile beam upon me."

"T-t-thank you Kazumi-san." Yumi blushes. Kazumi goes into his jacket.

"Yumi-sama. I would be honored if you would go out with me", Kazumi says holding a rose out to her. Yumi's mouth drops and her gaze switches its focus from his face to the rose over and over again.

"I…I..um..ah…" Sei, who decided to come bother everyone again today, was talking to Youko, when she looks over Youko's shoulder.

"What's this?" Sei smiles.

Youko turns around. "What?" She sees Yumi looking like a fish on the stage, her mouth opening and closing with no words, and Kazumi holding the rose to her. "Oh my."

"Looks like someone is finally making a move on Yumi-chan."

Yumi swallows a lump in her throat. She slides off the stage and faces Kazumi. Squeezing her eyes shut, she bows. Kazumi watches her and sees her hands shaking. "I'm sorry Kazumi-san, but I cannot accept your confession. I'm so sorry for any problems I have caused you." Yumi peeks up and sees Kazumi frowning and the rose lying on his lap. She bows back down. _I'm hurting him. After all he has down for me with the play and my secret and trying to feed me. I'm such a horrible person. _Tears come to her eyes and she sniffs. Yumi feels herself being pulled up straight and then into someone's arms.

"It's okay Yumi-sama. I understand. I'm not the one meant for you. I'm happy enough to just be your friend if you'll still have me."

"Of course!" Yumi returns the hug.

"Shut down! Ow!"

"Be quiet Sei." Youko says, after hitting her with her notebook. Everyone laughs at Sei. Sachiko watches the exchange between Kazumi and Yumi, being subtle in her teeth grinding. _Trying to steal Yumi from me again!_ Yumi pulls back out of the hug.

"I'm truly sorry Kazumi-san."

"It's okay. The person that steals your heart will be an amazing person." Yumi glances over at Sachiko and smiles. _She is._

"Alright everyone, last run through of the day!", Youko yells.

They start the run through. Kazumi makes a few mistakes, still a little bummed from the rejection. This also causes Yumi to mess up a few times from feeling guilty, but they keep going. When it finally comes to the lovers' song once they separate, they try to pull their nerves together. _No more mistakes. It's okay. _The music starts. Yumi stands on one side of the stage and Kazumi is positioned on the other. They are both looking out and the stage is dark, besides the spotlights on them.

Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight

Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight

(Kazumi starts out the song. He smiles a sad smile.)

Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer

That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there

(Yumi comes in with the second part. She brings her hands up to her chin together then intertwines her fingers. She closes her eyes as she does this, then opens her eyes and looks out. She lowers her hands.)

And even though I know how very far apart we are

It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star

(Kazumi follows with the next verse. Their confidence picks up and their eyes become determined.)

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby

It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

(Yumi follows afterwards with the same enthusiasm.)

Somewhere out there if love can see us through

Then we'll be together somewhere out there

Out where dreams come true

(They sing together and turn towards each. Kazumi looks straight ahead and Yumi looks to the audience, staring at Sachiko. Kazumi takes a quick glance at Yumi. He notices she has a bright smile and takes a peek at where she's looking. _I see. There really is no beating her._ Kazumi smiles. They stop walking and sing from each other's corners.)

And even though I know how very far apart we are

It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby

It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

Somewhere out there if love can see us through

Then we'll be together somewhere out there

Out where dreams come true

(They slowly back up until they are back to back. Their hands that are visible from the audience interlace. They end with a spotlight on the two of them. Kazumi looks up and Yumi looks down then blackout.)

The people who were watching give them a nice applause. Yumi and Kazumi walk off stage. Once off stage they look at each other and smile. "I'm happy for you Yumi-sama. She's really hard to compare to."

"Huh?" Yumi looks at him confused. He gestures his head on stage. Yumi looks and sees Sachiko. "Eh! I…" She stops and looks down, trying to hide a blush. Kazumi chuckles.

Once the run through is over, everyone starts packing up to head home. Yumi runs up to Touko.

"Hey Touko. Are you busy this afternoon into the evening?"

"No Onee-sama. Our teachers haven't been giving out much homework because of the festival and play. Why?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me? I want to speak with you."

"Of course Onee-sama." Touko gathers the rest of her things and begins walking to the door. Yumi grabs her hand to stop her.

"Let's wait till everyone leaves first." Touko gives a curious look, but doesn't say anything as she sets her stuff down and waits with Yumi. Sachiko sees them sitting around and walks up to them.

"Aren't you two leaving?"

"Onee-sama invited me to dinner, but she said she wanted to wait until everyone left." Yumi smiles to Sachiko.

"I see. You two have fun. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Onee-sama." Yumi watches Sachiko go. A couple of minutes later, Yumi stands up. "It should be okay to go now." Touko nods, still confused by her Onee-sama actions, and stands. Yumi leads the way to the front gate where a black car is parked. Touko jumps when she sees a big man in a suit standing just outside the gate. He opens the door to the car.

"Yumiko-sama."

"Thank you Yamamoto-san." Yumi gets into the car. "Get in Touko." Touko looks confused, looking from the big man to the car her Onee-sama is sitting in.

"Get in?" Yumi grabs Touko's hand and pulls her into the car, earning a nice squeal from Touko. Yamamoto shuts the door, gets into the passenger side, and instructs the driver to go. Touko sits in the car silently and watches Yumi as she looks out the window. The car finally stops and Yumi gets out of the car. She holds her hand for Touko, who takes it hesitantly. "Where are we Onee-sama?" Yumi just smiles and leads Touko to the front door.

"Touko." Touko looks at Yumi. "I welcome you to the Shigemi household, home of my Obaa-sama and Shigemi Utako and now me, Shigemi Yumiko, heir to the Shigemi Corporation." Yumi opens the door and Touko's mouth drops. "Shall we discuss this over dinner?" Touko just nods, shocked by this new information, and follows Yumi into the house.

It's silent at the dinner table as the food is placed down. "I wasn't aware we were having company."

"I wasn't aware that you would be attending dinner. It's very rare for you." Shock appears on Touko's face for a second before she covers it. Her Onee-sama has never acted this way. _It's kind of how Sachiko-onee-sama treats Suguru-san._

"It's nice to check on my granddaughter every now and then."

Yumi frowns. "I feel that I am checked up on more than enough."

"I just care for your well-being Yumiko and I want to see you with my own eyes. Now look at how rude we are. Who is our guest? I feel as though I know her", Utako asks, finally acknowledging Touko.

"This is my petite seour, Matsudaira Touko, also a cousin of Onee-sama."

"I see. Yes, I believe I have seen you at several events as well."

"Yes, Shigemi-sama." Touko gives a slight bow of her head.

"Please call me Utako. You're family."

"Thank you Utako-sama." They eat and finish the meal.

"Excuse us Obaa-sama. Touko and I are going up to my room." Yumi stands from the table and taps Touko's shoulder, signaling for her to stand up also.

Utako stands ups. "It was nice seeing you Touko-chan. I probably won't see you again today, but please do come again."

"Thank you for your hospitality Utako-sama." Touko bows and follows Yumi upstairs. Just like Sachiko did once before, carefully taking notice of her surroundings that Yumi in so familiar with. Touko pauses at the door and takes in the room. What catches her eye is the picture of Yumi and Sachiko in front of Maria-sama, hanging just above the desk. Touko sees her Onee-sama sitting on the bed, watching her. Touko walks towards her. "What's going on Onee-sama?" Touko stands right in front of Yumi.

"I'll tell you exactly what I told Onee-sama."

"Sachiko-sama knows?" Yumi nods.

"There was an incident with a kidnapper last week."

"Sachiko-sama said something about a kidnapper. You protected her and got that cut on your arm." Yumi nods. "The kidnapper was after me." Touko's eyes widen. Yumi grabs Touko's hands. "But I'm okay. Got off with just a scratch. Anyway, Obaa-sama came to visit me in the hospital. Onee-sama was there, and thus I had to explain myself." Yumi goes on to tell Touko about her father and grandmother and why she's doing this.

"So, it's all for Sachiko-sama." Yumi nods. "You would go to the end of the world for her, wouldn't you?" Yumi blushes. "You really do love her." Yumi's jaw drops.

"I…I….Touko…How?...", Yumi mumbles. Touko just smiles.

"I think Sachiko-sama is the only that can't understand what goes through your head and many of your thousand faces."

"Hey!" Touko laughs at Yumi's pouty face. Touko looks down at their hands.

"You know she loves you too." Yumi also looks down at their hands and a small smile graces her face.

"I had a feeling." Touko looked shocked. "I'm not that bad at reading people Touko. It's just the way we have been acting when we are alone or semi-alone. We always get so close, then there is always an interruption." Yumi sighs.

"Then you need to go to a place for just the two of you, where no one will find you." Yumi looks up thinking. _A place just for us…_

* * *

><p>Performance Day…<p>

It was finally the festival and the play had been a success so far. It was almost over. All that was left was Kazumi's song. Half the stage was in pitch black darkness and the other half well-lit. Kazumi stood on the well-lit side.

I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<p>

(Kazumi walks slowly around the well-lit stage with his hands in his pockets. Everyone stands backstage watching the finale of the show.)

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<p>

(Kazumi makes a gesture as if seeing a tree far off then drops his hands and looks around.)

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know

(Yumi watches Sachiko watch the performance. Sachiko's back is to her. Sachiko watches the performance and suddenly feels hands on her shoulders and a hot breath brush past her ear. "Somewhere only we know", Yumi sings along with Kazumi, loud enough for only Sachiko to hear. "After the show", Yumi whispers then disappears into the dark area on stage. Sachiko stares off at her fading form.)

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go? So why don't we go?<p>

And if you have a minute, why don't we go

Talk about it somewhere only we know?

Oh, this could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know  
>Somewhere only we know<p>

(As the song is beginning to fade out, Kazumi walks to the dark side of the stage, where a spotlight begins lighting the corner. Standing there is Yumi next to the tree, where he carved their names. She turns to him slowly and smiles, then the lights go out.)

The many girls of Lillian scream and cheer. When the lights come up, the cast is on stage with hands joined. They lift their hands and bow, smiling brightly, earning another round of applause. The lights go back out for the last time and everyone disperses. Backstage, Sachiko tries to look for Yumi, but can't find her. _What was Yumi talking about? Was that supposed to be a message or… Somewhere only we know…_ Sachiko realizes and rushes out of the building.

Yumi walks, deep in thought. _I can't believe I'm about to do this. I should make it natural. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn't…I really hope it happens. Will she be offended? No…_ Yumi's face goes through dozens of expression has she walks. She looks up at the sky. _At least the sun is going down. We won't be as visible that way if something happen._ "Yumiko." Yumi jumps and turns around. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Obaa-sama! What are you doing here?" Yumi turns around to see Utako and Eiji.

"You did ask if I was going to attend. I said it may be possible. You have attended so many of my events. It's only right to attend one of yours. You sang beautifully."

"Thank you Obaa-sama", Yumi says still in shock.

"You have great musical talent. I'll leave you to your activities. I gave Yamamoto the day off. I will give you your space today. Enjoy." Yumi smiles brightly and bows.

"Thank you Obaa-sama." Utako gives a small smile and walks off with Eiji. _Yumi may be the start to expanding the Shigemi Corporation even farther than ever._ When they are almost out of sight, Yumi yells in her head. _Crap! She's probably already there. _Yumi starts sprinting. _I haven't really gotten my thoughts together. Guess I'll wing it._

Yumi arrives to the glass door, breathing heavily. She takes deep, calming breaths. _This is it._ She opens the door and closes it, making sure to lock it. "Hello Onee-sama. I'm glad you understood the message."

"It took me a minute, but this is our place. Lots of things have happened in here", Sachiko says smiling at Yumi from the bench in front of the Rosa Chinensis flowers. Yumi walks over and sits next to her. "You did a beautiful job tonight Yumi. You really do sing like an angel."

"I'll sing for you whenever you want, Onee-sama."

"Will you sing me for now?"

"Now?" Sachiko nods.

"Sing whatever you feel like singing. Anything."

"Alright." _I wasn't expecting this, but I will use it in my favor._ Yumi takes one last deep breath. _Here goes everything._

Wise men say  
>only fools rush in<br>but I can't help  
>falling in love with you.<p>

(Yumi looks at the flowers and begins singing acapella. She twiddles her fingers.)

Shall I stay  
>would it be a sin<br>if I can't help  
>falling in love with you.<p>

Like a river flows  
>surely to the sea<p>

darling so it goes  
>some things are meant to be.<p>

(Yumi makes a wave-like motion with her hand then stretches her arm out.)

So, take my hand  
>and take my whole life too<br>cuz I can't help falling in love with you.  
>cuz I can't help falling in love with you.<p>

(Yumi takes Sachiko's hand and caresses it with her thumb. Then she uses her other hand to gesture to herself. The hand brought to her chest then goes down to her other hand. She holds one of Sachiko's hands with both of hers. Yumi looks into Sachiko's eyes, her own so filled with love. She looks down at Sachiko's hand and bends forward slight. As she ends the song, she kisses it.)

Yumi looks up at Sachiko, who is watching her carefully. They faces are so close when Yumi looks up. Their breaths intermingle between them. Neither girl moves. _It's all or nothing. _Yumi looks at Sachiko's lips then back to Sachiko's eyes. Yumi notices Sachiko does the same motion. Yumi swallows a lump in her throat. She feels the perspiration on her brows from nervousness even though it is a cool night. She tilts her head slightly and bridges the last gap between them. They both sigh into the kiss. The kiss is short, a mere touching of lips. Yumi pulls back slightly to look at Sachiko. Sachiko opens her eyes and they hold eye contact. In their heads, a constant thought plays over and over. _This is really happening. _Sachiko takes her free hand and places it on Yumi's cheek, pulling her forward, initiating another kiss. They move their lips against one another. First it was just a light brushing of lips. When they pull back again, releases a subtle moan. _Strawberries. _Sachiko pulls Yumi back in for a deeper kiss. Their lips fight to consume the other. Yumi releases Sachiko's hand and instead places one hand on Sachiko's shoulder and the other on Sachiko's thigh. Sachiko moans into kiss, also causing Yumi to moan into the sweetness of this strawberry kiss. Sachiko uses her now free hand to interlace with Yumi's hand on her thigh. They finally pull apart after several minutes, fighting for air. They stare into each other's eyes yet again.

"I love you."

_**There goes another chapter. I love greenhouse confessions, so I put the confession in the greenhouse yet again. Featured in today's chapter is Somewhere Out There-An American Tail, Somewhere Only We Know- Keane, and Can't help falling in love- Ingrid Michaelson (cover). While I've been writing, I have thoughts of expanding this story. I can see this going farther. I'm very excited. This will be my longest story yet. Thank for reading and please leave your comments.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Change

The early morning sun was still rising in the sky. A lone person is seated in the upstairs room of the Rose Mansion. The smell of freshly prepared tea wafts around the room. The person surveys their surrounds, recalling several memories, causing a smile on their face. The door to the room creeks opens and a gasp is heard. They turn in their chair and stand, facing the newcomer.

"Gokigenyou...Sachiko."

"Yumi…" Sachiko closes the door and walks up to Yumi, pulling her into a tight hug. Yumi wraps her arms around Sachiko. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise for everyone." They stand there holding each other. "I've missed you. I haven't seen you in a while. I didn't want to worry you, but Obaa-sama increased the amount of work after the performance. She also added a vocal class for some reason."

"I missed you too Yumi. The few chances we were able to meet were very special, but I'm glad to have you here now." Sachiko pulls back slightly from the embrace, still holding Yumi in her arms. They stare into each other's eyes, smiling, happy to have each other again. Sachiko bends down and Yumi rises up, suddenly the door opens.

Rei and Yoshino walk in to see Yumi and Sachiko sitting at the table drinking tea. If you look closely, you can see Yumi's hand shaking slightly. Rei looks over at Sachiko and sees her eyebrow twitching slightly. Rei walks by her to sit down and whispers, "Did we interrupt something?" Sachiko's eyes widen for a second then she looks to her good friend who smiles at her knowingly.

"Yumi! You're back!" Yoshino runs up and hugs her friend tightly.

"It's good to see you too Yoshino", Yumi struggles to say though the tight hug. Yoshino lets go.

"Sorry. So, are you back for good?"

"Until it's our graduation."

"Yay! How's your Obaa-sama by the way?"

"She's fine. Someone else was able to come in and take care of her."

"That's good." The door opens again.

"Onee-sama?" Touko spots Yumi in the school uniform. Yumi smiles at her with tears in her eyes. She walks up to Touko and pulls her into a gentle, caring hug.

"I'm back, Touko. I'm back." Touko pulls out of the hug blushing and noticeable tears in her eyes, but holds back.

"Onee-sama is going to cause chaos in the school, when everyone finds out that Rosa Chinensis en bouton has returned. You should prepare yourself Onee-sama."

"I'm sure you and Onee-sama will protect me. You two have some pretty scary glares." Yumi turns to look at Sachiko and smiles. Yoshino and Rei laugh as Sachiko and Touko glare at Yumi. "See. There they are. Gives me chills." Yumi laughs as Sachiko and Touko huff and look away from her.

"What's so funny?" Noriko walks in to see an annoyed Touko and Sachiko then spots Yumi. "Yumi-sama! Gokigenyou", Noriko greets.

"Gokigenyou Noriko. Gokigenyou Shimako."

"Yumi-san. Welcome back. I thought it was louder than usual. You really do brighten a room Yumi-san", Shimako says, seeing a brightly smiling Yoshino and Rei. Yumi gives Shimako a dazzling smile in response.

"Would you guys like some tea?", Yumi offers, going over to fix everyone a cup.

"You don't have to serve everyone Onee-sama."

"It's okay Touko. I've been gone. I want to offer my services as repayment for my absence." Yumi goes about fixing a tray of tea, while everyone sits down around the table. Yumi refills her own cup and takes her place at the table, where everyone enjoys idle chatter.

"This tea is amazing Yumi-chan. Did you do something different?", Rei asks. The tea had this new, refined flavor.

Yumi looks down at her cup. "N-n-nope. Not really. I… umm…I made a lot of tea at Obaa-sama's house."

"She must have taught you a few things. This tea is great", Yoshino comments.

"Yeah…You could say that." Yumi goes back to sipping her tea. _All those tea ceremony classes must've affected the taste. _Sachiko and Touko watch Yumi closely. "Well, looks like it's almost time for class." Yumi begins to collect the cups.

"I got it Yumi-sama. You already made the tea. Let me at least clean up", Noriko says.

"Thank you Noriko-chan." Noriko and Touko collect the cups and wash them before everyone leaves the Rose Mansion.

"Alright. Everyone surround Yumi. Onee-sama and I will take the left and left flank. Sachiko-sama and Touko-chan will take the lead. Shimako and Noriko-chan will take up the rear", Yoshino instructs.

"This isn't war Yoshino", Rei sighs.

"It might as well be. You guys might not be taken this seriously, but you'll find out when we are late for class. The Chinensis family has plenty of fans", Yoshino argues.

"Let's just go with it Rei-sama", Yumi says. "It will make her feel better." Everyone sighs and takes up their positions.

Yoshino, Shimako, and Yumi collapse in their seat in the classroom.

"Told ya so." Yumi glares at Yoshino.

"I'm so tired. I don't know how many times I greeted people and said thank you for the 'welcome backs' I was getting."

"No worries Yumi. It should pass in a week", Yoshino tries to comfort her. Yumi groans and puts her head on her desk.

"I don't think that helped Yoshino-san", Shimako giggles.

* * *

><p>Yumi thought the day was going well so far, besides the many people watching her. She understood what was going on class and now it was lunch.<p>

"How'd you do it Yumi?", Yoshino asks in shock.

"Gokigenyou Rosa Chinensis en bouton. Welcome back." Some girls say as they walk by.

"Gokigenyou. What are talking about Yoshino?"

"Ughhh…What do you mean what am I talking about? In class, how did you answer every single question? You even did that super hard math problem." Yoshino flings are arms around in the air, making it seem like the biggest deal in the world.

"I did?"

"Yes Yumi-san. You must have been studying really hard, while taking care of your Obaa-sama." Shimako says. Yumi just stares straight ahead and nods. _I'm acting different. Making the tea, the classroom, not that it's a bad thing, but I can't explain it to them. I was planning on waiting to tell them. Why am I waiting? I don't know. It seems like a good idea. _Yumi continues thinking all the way to the Rose Mansion.

Yumi looks at her bento. Her chopsticks are held in her hands, but she makes no movement to pick up the food. _Do I eat differently? Everyone here is so perceptive of everything. They would probably notice._

"Are you not hungry Onee-sama?" Touko breaks Yumi out of her thoughts.

"Oh. No, I am. I was just thinking." Yumi hesitantly begins eating.

"You seem to do a lot of thinking. Is that how you became so smart?" Yoshino brings up their conversation from before. "You're also wearing a little bit of make-up."

"You've changed some Yumi-san", Shimako adds.

Yumi doesn't make eye contact with anymore. "Really now?" She continues eating.

"Yes!", Yoshino exclaims. Rei calms Yoshino down.

"It seems like lunch is almost over. We should clean up", Sachiko says. Everyone closes up their bentos then Touko and Noriko pick up the tea cups. Yumi sighs and gets her things together. As they walk to the school building, Yumi lags behind. Touko looks back at her frowning Onee-sama then up to Sachiko. Sachiko nods and slows down her pace. "Are you alright Yumi?"

"Oh. Onee-sama. Yes….I'm…fine." Yumi just looks straight ahead.

"You don't seem fine", Sachiko says a little annoyed. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Sachiko reaches for Yumi's hand and intertwines their fingers. "We work together."

"I just need to think first." Sachiko undoes their hands.

"I understand." Sachiko's face goes cold.

"Sachiko…" Sachiko increases her pace. Yumi looks down and smacks her head with her palm repeated, whispering to herself, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

The girls split up to go to their respective classes. "We have dance class now, Yumi-san. Will you be okay?", Shimako asks.

"I think I can manage." Of course Yumi didn't only manage, but blew away everyone's expectations. Everyone stared at her in awe. _I think I went too far. _"Shall we head to our next class Yoshino, Shimako-san?" Yumi starts walking away. _Okay next is chorus. There is no way I can mess that up._

"I'm sorry class, but it seems that our pianist is sick, so we will have to do without her today", the teacher says.

"I can take her place sensei." Everyone in class turns to Yumi.

"Are you sure Yumi-chan? It's a very difficult piece to play." Yumi nods and takes a seat at the piano. She begins playing, her fingers moving easily across the keys. Once the teacher shakes herself from the shock, she motions for the chorus to begin. "Thank you again Yumi-chan. You were a big help today."

"You have really changed during your absence. You're almost a whole other person, besides your personality."

"Really now…Well I better go sensei. If you need any more help, please don't hesitate to ask." Yumi leaves the classroom, frowning slightly. As she walks through the halls, she tries to block out the whispers.

"She's so different."

"Yumi-sama has really changed."

"She answered every single question in class. None of us got a chance to answer."

"Where did she learn to dance like that? I remember her having problems during Cinderella, but now she dances perfectly."

"Yumi-san is different."

"She isn't the same."

"Rosa Chinensis en bouton is different from before."

Noriko sees Yumi walking quickly down at path and calls to her. "Yumi-sama! Are you coming to the meeting?"

Yumi stops and turns around with a smile. "Yes. I just need to stop by the greenhouse and check on something. I'll be there momentarily." Yumi turns back around and starts walking again.

Yumi finally makes it to the greenhouse and sits on the usual bench. She puts her hands over her ears. "Make it stop. Make the whispers stop." Tears start flowing down her face. "I'm not different. I promised Yuuki I would stay me. I'm the same." Even though the greenhouse was silent, to Yumi, it felt as though people were shouting out her differences. Yumi stands and looks at her reflection in the greenhouse window. She touches her face. "I'm still me. Right?"

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Yumi?", Sachiko asks. She was late and Sachiko was getting a little worried.<p>

"I saw her earlier Sachiko-sama." Sachiko looks to Noriko. "She said she needed to stop by the greenhouse, but that was a while ago. She should've been here by now." Touko looks at Sachiko who is already standing from her chair.

"I will see if I can find her." Sachiko leaves the Rose Mansion and heads straight for the greenhouse. She enters the greenhouse quietly and calls Yumi. "Yumi…" She walks around the center to find Yumi standing and staring at her reflection. She walks behind Yumi and wraps her arms around Yumi's stomach. Yumi places her hand on top of Sachiko's and leans her head back. Sachiko places her head on Yumi's shoulders. They are cheek to cheek. Sachiko feels the wet tear stains on the Yumi's cheek.

"I'm still me, aren't I Sachiko? I haven't changed that much, have I?"

"All change isn't bad Yumi. People change. I've been changing ever since I met you. Just because you do things differently doesn't mean you're not still you. You had to change to come into my world, but you kept what makes me love you. Your heart. As long as you keep that, you're still the same to me." Yumi's hold on Sachiko tightens. Sachiko places a kiss on Yumi's cheek. "I love you for who you are and who you will become." Yumi turns herself around in Sachiko's arms and buries her head into her chest.

"I love you." Sachiko pets Yumi's hair. Yumi pulls back from Sachiko and places her hands on both of Sachiko's cheeks, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. Sachiko holds Yumi around the waist with one arm, pulling her close, while her other hand cradles Yumi's neck. They pull back, breathing heavily. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time", Yumi says in between pants. Yumi releases Sachiko's face and wraps her arms around her, resting her head on Sachiko's chest. "Everyone is probably wondering where we are."

"We can always say our dear Rosa Chinensis en bouton was surrounded by fans and her good hearted nature couldn't help her escape."

"Then a freezing glare from her knight in shining armor rescued the fair Rose. I'll think they'll buy it", Yumi laughs.

"Me too", Sachiko says, joining in on the laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

Under the Influence

"You're going to Lillian University, right Onee-sama?"

"Yes. Have you been thinking about your future Yumi?", Sachiko asks. Yumi smiles brightly. _I get to stay with Sachiko._

"I plan to stay with you of course." Yumi kisses Sachiko's cheek, causing Sachiko to blush. She wasn't used to the public display of affection.

"You two are too cute for words", Yoshino sighs. Yumi giggles. Her friends now knew about her and Sachiko's relationship. The two were having trouble keeping their hands to themselves one morning and were finally caught in the act. Yumi got a stern talking to by Yoshino for keeping such information away from her, but Yoshino was happy for her friend. After she got her anger out, she of course started asking plenty of inappropriate questions, making Yumi sputter in protest.

It was a happy time for everyone. They were enjoying the last bit of time they had together.

"Do we have all the flowers ordered?", Yumi asks.

"Yes. They should be here the day before graduation", Shimako informs them.

"Great."

"It seems Rei-sama and Sachiko-sama have been very busy with exams. I rarely see them", Noriko says.

"Yeah. Their finals are coming up, so they are studying extra hard", Yoshino says. "How's your Obaa-sama Yumi? Is she doing any better?"

"She's fine. I'm actually going to be with her this weekend."

"Well that's great", Yoshino says.

"Yeah…", Yumi says in mock enthusiasm, but no one catches it. "Well I think that's it for today." Everyone nods in agreement and they clean up before leaving the Rose Mansion.

"Touko, will you also be attending the party with Onee-sama?"

"Yes Onee-sama."

"I'm glad. It makes me feel better knowing I have the two of you to look after me." Yumi holds Touko's hand.

* * *

><p>Sachiko was utterly annoyed and why? Because her angelic girlfriend, who she hasn't seen in a week, was in sight, yet out of reach. And more annoyingly, she was flirting. Sachiko brow twitched. She felt a hand on her arm and looked over at Touko. Sachiko sighed and looked up to see her parents approaching her.<p>

"Sachiko, did you know?", her father asked.

"Did I know what Otou-sama?"

"That Yumi-chan was really Yumiko-chan."

"Touko and I only found out a while back Otou-sama, during the whole kidnapping incident. Utako-sama came to visit her in the hospital and I happened to be there also."

"This is great news then. You chose one amazing petite seour and Onee-sama, Sachiko and Touko."

"Thank you."

_Man…She's so close, yet so far. My face hurts. I haven't been to one of these functions in a while. I forgot how bad it could be. _Yumi continues smiling and laughing with the group of young men, probably thinking they were eligible suitors. _Sorry guys, my hearts taken, but I will indulge you for now. _After long conversation with the gentlemen, Yumi made to clear her throat.

"Are you thirsty, Yumiko-sama?"

"Shall I get you a drink?"

She gives them a kind smile. "I don't mean to be a bother, but that would be nice." The guys run off to get her a glass. She smiles, watching their backs go. Once their gone, she drops the smile and takes a deep breath. She jumps when she feels something cold on her arm.

"You looked like you needed a drink." There before her is Kazumi with two glasses of champagne.

"Thank you." Yumi takes the glass gratefully and starts drinking.

"I thought you would be over there with your Onee-sama and petite seour."

Yumi takes another big gulp. Yumi looks over at Sachiko and sees her looking back at her. She gives her a sad smile. "I would be, but Obaa-sama said I should mingle and entertain the people. Then I was swarmed and I'm too nice to tell them I need space." As Yumi gestures to the people, she sees the many men running back with glasses and groans.

"Shall I save the fair princess?" Yumi looks at him hopefully, making him laugh. He takes her glass and sets it on a nearby table then leads her to the dance floor. They start dancing, leaving behind a bunch of disappointed boys. "You know, with me saving you all the time at these parties, people will start getting the wrong idea about us."

"I'd rather have that rumor than my face stuck in a permanent smile." Kazumi chuckles. "No really, I think I might need jaw surgery one day."

"It's nice talking to you like this. It seems you are more comfortable around me." Yumi smiles. "And I get to see your real smile, but sadly, not for long."

"Huh?" Yumi looks at him confused and is twirled out of their dance. She stops just in front of Sachiko and Touko wide eyed. "I…" Yumi turns around to see Kazumi walking off then turns back around. "Hello Touko, Onee-sama."

"Good evening Onee-sama. I see you finally decided to grace us with your presence, or more like Kazumi-sama twirled you here."

Yumi giggles. "I would've come over, but Obaa-sama said I had to mingle and then I couldn't escape. When I started, they just wouldn't go away."

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"No. My face hurts from all that smiling." Touko sweatdrops.

"Yumiko-sama. Here is that drink you asked for. Kazumi-san must have tired you out." Yumi throws on a smile and flips her hair.

"Thank you so much Kaido-san." Kaido looks shocked as he hands her the glass.

"I'm surprised you remembered my name Yumiko-sama." Yumi takes a sip of the drink.

"Of course I remembered Kaido-san. All of you are so kind to me. You make me feel so welcomed. It would be terrible if I couldn't remember something so important as all of your names." Yumi gives him a dazzling smile, making Kaido blush. _Truthfully, I had Eiji makes me a book of single men my age and memorized the faces with the names. Just keep smiling._

"Thank you Yumiko-sama." Kaido notices the dark aura and glare he is getting from Sachiko and becomes nervous. Please enjoy your drink." He walks off. Yumi holds the smile until he is gone, then starts chugging her drink.

"You shouldn't drink like that Yumi", Sachiko finally speaks up.

Yumi lowers her now empty glass. "I'm sorry Onee-sama. It just seems to make the night go by faster." Yumi's fingers drum her glass. _I want to touch her so bad, but I can't. Ughhh…This is torture. She looks absolutely gorgeous in that dress. I wonder what she looks like without it. _Yumi's eyes widen at that last thought. _Bad Yumi! Not the time to think about that._

"Hello ladies. It's so nice to have you here Yumi-chan. May I offer you guys a drink." Kashiwagi passes them each a glass.

"Hello Kashiwagi-san." Yumi takes a sip from her glass.

"It's splendid that you decided to join our little group Yumi-chan." Yumi gives him a half smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"It's great to be here", she says sarcastically. Yumi takes another big sip from her glass.

"Onee-sama." Yumi looks over at Touko. "I've noticed that your bodyguard is missing."

"Oh, he's around. Let's see." Yumi looks around the room. "There he is." Yumi points her head into the direction of a shadowed hallway. "He understands that I am not too fond of him watching over me, so he has taken the initiative to stay hidden, but I always find him. It's like my own game of Where's Waldo, but Yamamoto-san style." Yumi swirls the contents in her glass and takes another gulp as she sees Sachiko's parents approaching.

"It's nice to finally meet the girl behind the mask. You're truly a remarkable girl Yumi-chan or should I call you Yumiko-chan", Touru says.

"Hello Touru oji-sama, Sayako-oba-sama. I'm sorry for deceiving you before", Yumi apologizes, bowing her head. "And you can always call me Yumi, sir."

"I'm sure it was for a good reason", Sayako says with a little knowing glint in her eye. Yumi peeks over at Sachiko and makes a small nodding motion.

"We never got to thank you for protecting Sachiko", Touru shakes her hand with a nice grip.

"It was nothing really."

"No, it was. You ended up in a hospital Yumi-chan. We are very thankful to have you as Sachiko's petite seour", Touru states.

"Thank you." Yumi bows again.

"We look forward to working with you in the future that is if you still wish to join our companies."

"Of course Touru oji-sama. I've been meaning to call you and discuss a meeting time. My schedule has just been very hectic with the graduation coming up."

"Great. Your Obaa-sama and I have discussed a few things. I would be glad if you would attend our next meeting." Yumi let's a confused look pass over her face for a second. _Obaa-sama has talked to him?_

"Of course." Yumi says with a smile.

"Well you kids enjoy yourselves." The adults walk off. Yumi chugs the rest of her glass and frowns.

"Thank you for the drink Kashiwagi-san. Excuse me." Yumi hands him the empty glass and starts walking off.

"Onee-sama, where are you going?", Touko asks.

Yumi turns around with a cold smile that gives the group chills. Never have they seen such a look on Yumi's face. "I just need to discuss something with my Obaa-sama." She turns back around to search for her Obaa-sama.

"Oh, Yumiko, are you enjoying the party?", Utako asks sweetly.

"Oh, of course. May I speak with you Obaa-sama?" Utako notices the tone in Yumi's voice.

"Excuse me", Utako says to the people she was conversing with. They bow and let her go. "What is it that seems to be bothering you?"

"You've already been discussing future plans with Touro-oji-sama?", Yumi asks sternly.

"Why of course. We spoke of many details that would come from our companies' agreement. Don't worry child. I'll make sure you get what you want, as well as what I want. I'll give you a life beyond your wildest dreams." Utako pats Yumi's cheek lightly and smiles. "Now go entertain the lonely gentlemen. I feel they miss your presence." Utako walks off, leaving a slightly angered and confused Yumi, her face switching from furrowed to raised brows, not sure how to be feeling after the little chat.

Yumi grabs a glass from a nearby waiter and chugs it. _Back to the wolves. _Yumi walks to a secluded space, acting as bait for the desperate suitors. She sees them coming and sighs, looking up she sees Touko and Sachiko looking at her. They both look worried, but Yumi throws them a smile and okay sign.

"Yumiko-sama, would you like a drink?", asks the first guy that arrives.

"Thank you." _Maybe if I drink more, this won't be as bad. _Several others arrive shortly already feels light on her feet. As the night rolls on, Yumi continues entertaining the boys and accepting their drink offers. Because of all the drinks, she also became more relaxed and able to smile and laugh without her face tensing up from force. Finally after the long night, it comes to an end.

"It is time to go Yumiko-sama", Kazumi informs her. "Sachiko-sama and Touko-san said it would be fine to go with them if you would like. I have also spoken to Yamamoto-san."

"That would be great. Sorry guys, but it seems the night has ended sooner than we expected." Many of the guys still around her reply with frustrated groans. "I'm sure I will see you all again." She gives them a wink and causing several guys to blush. They take turns kissing her hand goodbye and leaving. Kazumi raises a brow and begins walking off, expecting Yumi to follow, but finds out she isn't.

"Yumi-sama?" Yumi gives him a shy look. The red tint in her cheeks makes it seem as if she is blushing, but this isn't the case. Kazumi goes back to her. "Is something wrong?"

"I can't move", Yumi mumbles. Kazumi leans in closer to hear her. "I can't move. I drank too much. That's why I've been standing here all night. I'm clumsy enough as it is, but the room is spinning." Kazumi looks closely at her face, seeing the half lidded eyes and rosy cheeks.

"How many drink have you had?"

"I can't remember. I just wanted the night to end sooner and relax more. The guys kept bringing me drinks and I accepted. I feel like I'm about to fall over", Yumi slurs. Kazumi looks at her and sees her body swaying slightly. With her small frame and those high heels, Kazumi wonders how she is still standing. Kazumi gives her his arm.

"Hold on tightly, lean on me. We just need to get to Sachiko-sama's car." Yumi nods and grips his arm, laying all her weight on him. _Don't fall. Don't embarrass anyone. Walk straight, _Yumi keeps telling herself. Getting across the room was fine; it was getting in the limo that was hard. Kazumi opened the door and tried to carefully get Yumi inside. She had a hard time stepping up and ducking her head inside. If Kazumi wasn't behind her, she would've probably fallen back. Finally he got her in and he let the driver know.

Yumi slides into the car sideways and almost collapses on top of Sachiko, but catches herself. "Onee-sama!" "Yumi!" Touko and Sachiko shout at the same time.

Yumi looks up through half lidded eyes. "Sachiko…Touko…I made it into the car. I'd say that was quite the achievement", Yumi giggles.

"Are you alright Onee-sama?"

"Perfect. Light as a feather, but I wish everything would stop spinning." Yumi closes her eyes, trying to find equilibrium. "You know, the night wasn't so bad, after maybe….glass 12 or so." Sachiko and Touko gasp.

"Driver. Please take us home. Yumi will be staying with us." Sachiko closes off the privacy window. "Didn't I tell you not to drink so much?", Sachiko says sternly.

Yumi opens her eyes and looks at Sachiko. She slides across the seat, invading Sachiko's space. She takes a finger and trails it from Sachiko's cheek to her lips then down her chin. Sachiko and Touko's eyes widen, both forming different tones of blushes. She whispers seductively, "But my night was dreadful without it, I had to stay entertained somehow. Those guys were doing nothing for me." Yumi moves her mouth to Sachiko's ear. "Unlike some sapphire eyed beauty." Yumi gently bites Sachiko's ear lobe, causing the latter to gasp.

"Yumi…" Yumi moves her mouth to Sachiko's neck, first just gliding her lips along the surface of the skin then applying brief kisses and nips. Sachiko shivers and places her hands on Yumi's shoulders, her eyes also drooping slightly. "Yumi…" Yumi wraps her arms around Sachiko, her hands placed on her shoulder blades. More chills go down Sachiko's back as Yumi gently touches her exposed back. Their breathing gets heavier.

"You smell so good Sachiko. Always so good. The smell of the rose whose thorns clenched its passions upon my heart." Yumi licks Sachiko's neck and moans, making a more audible sound escape from Sachiko's lips.

"Yumi…", Sachiko says shakily. Yumi stops moving and her hands drop from Sachiko's back. "Yumi?" Yumi still doesn't respond. Sachiko pulls Yumi back from her, only to have the latter's head fall back with her mouth slightly open, steady breaths escaping her lips. Touko laughs and Sachiko's head shoots up, just remembering she wasn't alone with Yumi.

"Onee-sama is quite the temptress under the influence Sachiko-sama. I would watch out for her. I've never seen you so…"

"Don't even finish that sentence", Sachiko says blushing, causing Touko to giggle more. Sachiko sighs and places Yumi's head upon her shoulder. Yumi snuggles into the crook in Sachiko's neck.

"Sachiko…", Yumi mumbles. "I love you…" Sachiko smiles and smooths down Yumi's hair.


	16. Chapter 16

Summer Plans

"Uggghhh….", Yumi groans as she opens her eyes and what seems to be blinding light, worsens her headache. She throws an arm over her eyes to shield the light, groaning even more.

"I see you're finally awake." Yumi hears a voice. She removes her arms slightly, still blocking the sun, to find the person to the voice.

"Sachiko…?" Yumi removes her arms, her eyes adjusting better to the light. She looks around the room and frowns. "This isn't my room… This isn't my house", she mumbles, trying to piece things together.

Sachiko walks over to her from the doorway. "Correct. I thought it would be better to keep the intoxicated, temptress Yumi from her parents' eyes and I would rather take care of you myself than the maids at the Shigemi Mansion."

"Temptress?" Yumi squints at Sachiko.

"Touko received quite the show last night in the limo." Yumi still looks confused. "Don't tell me you can't remember. But of course you can't with the many drinks you had", Sachiko says sternly. "How Kazumi-san got you to the car, I will never know." Yumi puts a hand to her aching head and groans again. "Someone has a hangover I see", Sachiko says, who is now standing beside the bed, placing some pills and a glass of water on the nightstand. Yumi looks up at her with red eyes.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you."

"It was no trouble. After you seduced me, you were pretty easy to manage." Yumi eyes widen and her mouth drops.

"S-s-seduced!" Sachiko gives a mischievous smile and sits on the bed.

"Why yes. You were into proving to me that I am more entertaining for you. Shall I give you a demonstration of your proof?" Sachiko scoots closer to Yumi. Yumi tries to scoot further back, but hits her head on the headboard. She closes her eyes and grabs her head with her hands, hissing out her pain. Her eyes shoot open, when she feels Sachiko's hot breath fan her face. She blushes deeply as she sees the hungry look in Sachiko's eyes.

"S-sachiko…?" Sachiko smirks and leans into Yumi's ear and gives it a slight bite. Yumi gasps, causing Sachiko to chuckle lightly into her ear, the hot air making Yumi shiver. Sachiko places kisses and bites along Yumi's neck. Yumi's breath becomes heavy. "Sachiko…", Yumi moans, gripping the bed sheets under her while leaning her head to the side for Sachiko. Sachiko pulls back and kisses Yumi's lips. Yumi closes her eyes and sinks into the kiss, following Sachiko, when she pulls back. Her lips pout and she groans, when only air meets her lips. She opens her eyes and looks at Sachiko's cocky smile.

"It went something like that." Yumi blushes and looks away. "I never knew you were so bold Yumi." Sachiko kisses Yumi's cheek. "I look forward to more of your advances, next time sober." Yumi crosses her arms over her chest and huffs. "Now take the medicine. It should make your headache go away a bit. Lunch is already ready too. I have clothes prepared for you in the bathroom. Come down when you're dressed." Sachiko gives Yumi a quick kiss and walks out of the room with a big smile on her face, shocking all those that walked by. Yumi groans and falls back in bed.

"She will be the end of me." A huge smile plants itself on Yumi's face.

* * *

><p>"Nice to have you join us for lunch Yumi-chan. It's been awhile since you last visited", Sayako says, seated at the table with Sachiko and a plate of small sandwiches between them.<p>

"Good afternoon Sayako-oba-sama." Yumi smiles shyly and takes a seat across from Sayako and grabs a sandwich.

"You're almost worse than Sachiko sleeping this late", Sayako chuckles.

Sachiko glares at her mother. "Oka-sama."

"It's so nice to be seeing more of you Yumi-chan. Seeing your happy face really brightens the party."

"Thank you Sayako-oba-sama. I really enjoy being with you all too", Yumi says once she swallows her food. Her phone in her pocket suddenly rings. "Excuse me." Yumi stands from the table and exits the room. "Hello, this is Yumi."

"Good afternoon Yumiko-sama. Ojou-sama would like to meet with you at the mansion. I will be sending the car for you."

"I understand. Have the car sent to the Ogasawara's please."

" The car is already on the way and will arrive shortly."

"Thank you Eiji-san." He hangs up. Yumi hangs up and puts the phone back in her pocket and sighs then proceeds back to the dining room.

"Is everything alright Yumi-chan", Sayako asks when she sees Yumi's slightly depressed face. Yumi throws a smile on her.

"Oh…yeah…My Obaa-sama would just like to meet with me. Eiji-san has sent a car for me. It should be here shortly."

"Alright. Why don't you and Sachiko go gather your things?" Yumi nods and follows Sachiko upstairs to her room. Yumi freezes in the doorway.

"T-t-this is your r-r-room", Yumi stutters.

Sachiko turns around with a confused look. "Yes…Now come in the room. Yumi stiffly steps in and shuts the door.

"I slept in here?", Yumi questions, noticing her clothes on the dresser. "In your bed?" Sachiko nods. "Where did you sleep?"

"In my bed, of course." Yumi's eyes widen. _Sachiko and I…in the same bed…_Various visions of them cuddling and spooning fly through her mind. A deep blush comes to her cheeks. Sachiko raises an eyebrow and approaches her. Before Yumi realizes it, Sachiko is standing right in of her.

"What are you thinking?", Sachiko asks as places a hand to Yumi's cheek, making intense eye contact.

Yumi swallows the lump lodged in her throat, trying to keep eye contact. "N-nothing…" Sachiko smiles.

"It doesn't seem like nothing", Sachiko whispers huskily into Yumi's ear. Yumi tenses up and swallows down another lump.

"W-well…I…I…" Sachiko takes Yumi's hand and leads her to the bed, while Yumi stutters.

"Yes…?", Sachiko urges as she sits Yumi down on the bed and pushes her shoulders so she falls back.

"I…I…" Sachiko places her knees on either side of Yumi on the bed and places her hands on either side of Yumi's head. "I…I…was just t-thinking…" Yumi struggles to find her voice. Sachiko's hair fans around them, hiding their faces. The scent of roses from the shampoo hits Yumi. Sachiko leans in closer and starts sucking Yumi's neck. "I…was…oh god." Yumi's breathing becomes heavy. "You're….you're gonna leave a…ah…a mark…" Sachiko smiles against Yumi's neck.

"Am I?", Sachiko asks innocently. Sachiko returns to Yumi's neck, biting and soothing those bites with licks, making Yumi gasp and moan all the more. Once Sachiko feels she has done Yumi's neck justice, she lifts up to look at Yumi, whose eyes are dilated and half-lidded, breath coming in pants, and sweat perspires upon her forehead. Sachiko cups Yumi's cheek. "The tides have really turned my little temptress." She leans down and ravishes Yumi's lips. Yumi tries to fight for dominance, but to no avail. They break apart from the kiss for a second for air, only to dive back in. Sachiko's hand moves to Yumi's stomach, just under her shirt. Yumi moans as she feels Sachiko's hand upon her bare skin, fiery touches blazing across her stomach. As the kiss continues, never losing its passion, Sachiko's hand travels further up until it rests on Yumi's breast. Yumi moans even louder into Sachiko's mouth and her hands grip Sachiko's sides. Sachiko gently massages Yumi's breast, causing Yumi to become dizzy and break from the kiss, gasping.

"Ah…" Sachiko moves her lips back to Yumi's neck and continues to grope her. "Ahhh…"

Sachiko gives Yumi another kiss to her lips. "Shhh…You don't want to alert the whole house, do you?" Sachiko moves back to Yumi's neck, and Yumi covers her mouth with her free hand to stifle her outbursts.

"Mmmhhhh…" Sachiko removes her hand from Yumi's breast and brings her hands to the rim of Yumi's shirt, lifting the shirt slowing and placing kisses as she goes up. Her lips feel Yumi's stomach contract with each kiss. "Mmm…" Yumi's eyes water as she tries to keep her voice down. Sachiko continues to raise the shirt, about to reveal Yumi's bra, when a knock comes to the door.

Sachiko falls back onto the floor. "Oof!" Yumi yanks her shirt down and sits up in bed.

"Is everything alright Sachiko-sama, Yumi-sama?", the voice asks.

"E-everything's f-f-ine", Yumi's voice cracks.

"Alright then. Yumi-sama, Yamamoto-san has arrived with the car."

"Thank you", Yumi manages to say a bit stronger. She hears the footsteps leaving and sighs. She looks to Sachiko, who already has her eyes on Yumi and sports a blush. Yumi blushes. "Are y-y-you al-r-right?"

"Yeah…" Yumi just nods in confirmation and gets off the bed to gather her clothes from last night.

"Yumi…", Sachiko calls from the floor.

With her stuff under her arm, Yumi turns and walks to Sachiko. She bends over in front of her, holds Sachiko's chin and gives her a sweet, gentle kiss. "I love you. I'll see you at school. Graduation is soon; let's enjoy the rest of the year." Yumi smiles and leaves Sachiko on the floor, smiling and grateful for her amazing petite seour and girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"Ojou-sama is in her office Yumiko-sama. I will place your clothes in your room", Eiji says.<p>

"Thank you Eiji-san." Yumi walks to the office and knocks then enters when she hears her grandmother's voice. "You wished to see me?", Yumi says as she takes her usual seat.

"Yes. Graduation is coming up soon for the third years and soon you will be in their position. We must look further into your future. You have proved yourself capable to be my heir. Have you thought of your future?"

"Not really Oba-sama. I'm not quite sure what university to go to or what to study honestly. I know I want to stay close to home." Yumi looks down at her lap.

"It's alright dear. I'll handle everything." _I figured, _Yumi scoffs in her head. "Besides that, let's look to the nearer future." Yumi gives her grandmother a confused look. _What's she up to now? _"This summer, I will be traveling to America to work with other parts of the company. You will be joining me, along with Eiji and Yamamoto."

"W-what?"

"I thought the best way for you to become more understanding of the company, was to see it firsthand. The company isn't just here in Japan, it's worldwide. There is a lot that I will be putting on your shoulders one day. You need to be prepared."

"B-but all summer?" Yumi wrings her hands in her lap.

"You still have a whole year with your friends, and if I heard correctly, Sachiko-san will be attending Lillian University right next door", Utako waves off.

"She'll have more work to do. It's hard enough to spend time together already", Yumi argues.

"Sachiko-san is an Ogasawara. I'm sure she has more pressing matters than entertaining her petite seour."

"Our bond runs deeper than that. We actually care about one another. This is no silly high school friendship! We're more!", Yumi shouts, rising from her chair, and then throws her hands over her mouth, her eyes widening in shock.

"I see… Your so called 'fight for love'. Do the Ogasawara's know about this?" Yumi sits back and looks away. "I see. I will be hearing of no further complaints then. We will be leaving for the states, one week after school gets out. Do you understand?" Yumi just frowns and continues looking away. "Do you understand Yumiko?"

Yumi looks at her with tears in her eyes. "Yes, Obaa-sama. May I be excused?" Utako nods.

"This is all for your own good Yumiko. You'll make a wonderful leader." Yumi forces a smile and leaves the office. She holds back her tears, until the moment she is in the car, on the way home.


	17. Chapter 17

Momentary Escape

"Are you alright, Yumi-san?", Shimako asks. In the Rose Mansion, there was only Shimako, Yoshino, Noriko, Yumi, and Touko. Rei and Sachiko were done with their exams and didn't really have to attend any more classes. "You seem to be frowning a lot lately."

Yumi fidgets a bit. "Actually…there's something I want to tell you guys. You're my closest friends. It's only right that you should know." Yumi twiddles her fingers.

"Oh out with it already! I've waited long enough!", Yoshino shouts agitated, causing Yumi to jump. Shimako pats Yoshino's shoulder to calm her down.

"Calm down Yoshino-sama. Give Onee-sama a chance to speak", Touko argues. Yoshino grumbles and leans back into her chair. Shimako gives Yumi an encouraging smile. "As you were saying Onee-sama." Yumi reaches down and grabs Touko's hand and squeezes it slightly for support.

"Well you all know, around the play, I was missing in action", Yumi starts.

"Yes. Yumi-sama was helping her Obaa-sama", Noriko says.

"Right. Well, I was kind of helping her out. I still am now, but it wasn't because she was sick. Well she kind of is, but…", Yumi continues, mumbling the last part and looking down, guilt rising up as she finally comes clean to her friends.

"What do you mean Yumi-san?", Shimako asks.

"You all know that Onee-sama is still in her engagement with Kashiwagi-san." Everyone, except Touko, who still holds her Onee-sama's hand, nods. "I am working on getting her out of the engagement."

"But that would take a miracle Yumi", Yoshino comments.

Yumi smiles at her friend and nods. "A miracle…. or a curse." Her friends look at her confused. "During the time of the play, I found out from my father that I actually had another Obaa-sama, his mother. She isn't just any Obaa-sama. Her name is Shigemi Utako of the Shigemi Corporation." Her friends gasp.

"I've heard of them. They are even more powerful than the Ogasawaras", Yoshino says, shocked. "Then that means you…" Yoshino raises her finger to point at Yumi.

Yumi nods again. "The two months of my absence was spent taking difficult classes to catch up my education and prove myself useful and capable of being the heir of the Shigemi Corporation." Yumi pauses for dramatic effect. "I succeeded."

"Well, that's great!" Yoshino jumps from her chair and runs over to Yumi, giving her a good proud smack on the back. "Sachiko-sama will be free in no time. A big happy ending. Onee-sama will be so excited."

Yumi sighs. "You don't seem too happy about this Yumi-san", Shimako inquires.

"I seem to have run into some trouble. I didn't want to bring it up to you guys, but I'm stuck and I don't know what to do."

"Onee-sama?", Touko asks, looking at Yumi concerned.

Yumi gives Touko a weak smile. "I seem to have let it slip, that I have feelings beyond sisterhood for Sachiko." Tears form in Yumi's eyes.

Touko holds onto Yumi's one hand with both of hers tightly. "Onee-sama. What did she do?"

"It's going to become very difficult to see Onee-sama once the summer begins and I fear even more after that", Yumi says with tears falling.

Shimako leans over the table and places her hand on top of Yumi's clenched fist on the table. "We will figure something out, Yumi-san."

"Of course!" Yoshino squeezes Yumi's shoulders. "This is getting exciting. First things first. We must get in contact with the queen of mischief herself."

_I can't believe I'm doing this, but there's no one else I can go to. Well I could go to him, but he talks way too much and in a way is worse than Sei-sama._

* * *

><p>Yumi sighs and hears giggling from the other side of the door. She groans and finally knocks on the door. Everything goes quiet. She waits for a minute and knocks again. It stays quiet. Her brow twitching in annoyance, she knocks on the door yet again and yells, "Pulls your pants up and answer this door Sei-sama!" She finally hears some movement and the door swings open, revealing a disheveled Sei. "I see you weren't as far as I thought. May I come in?" A stunned Sei moves aside for Yumi. Yumi enters and walks to the living room of the apartment. She spots Yoko on the couch, adjusting her shirt and smiles. "Good afternoon Youko-sama", Yumi says as she takes a sit on the couch not far from Youko. Youko blushes and also gives a greeting.<p>

"Welcome to my humble abode, Yumi-chan. To what do we owe the honor?", Sei asks as she takes a seat in a chair across from the couch.

"I have a favor to request from you Sei-sama, a crazy, unbelievable request, but it was either you or Kashiwagi-san. You were the better choice", Yumi sighs dejectedly.

"I'm very honored Yumi-chan. What is this outlandish favor you ask of me?" Sei smiles.

Yumi looks straight at Sei. "I need you….to teach me how to drive." Sei's eyes widen and Youko's jaw drops.

"What!", Youko exclaims. "You can't be serious Yumi-chan. Sei drives like a mad woman."

"That's exactly why I chose her. You guys have probably heard about what I have done. Sachiko most likely confided in you Youko-sama and I'm sure you told Sei-sama." They both nodded. "I need a means of escape if I want alone time with Sachiko, especially with recent events."

"Does Sachiko know about this?", Sei asks.

"Of course not. Do you think she would really allow me to come here?" Sei chuckles.

"I would love to help you Yumi-chan. Won't this be a shocker for Sachiko."

"Great!" Yumi goes into her purse and pulls out several papers. "This is my schedule. Please fill in when you will be free." Sei and Youko look over the papers on the table.

"Geez Yumi-chan. What's with this crazy schedule? Don't you ever breathe?", Sei jokes.

Yumi chuckles lightly. "You should've seen my schedule during the time of the play."

Sei nods. "True. It had to be worse than this, since you went on that crazy coffee high during the play." Yumi rubs the back of her neck and chuckles again. Her phone goes off.

"Hello, this is Yumi."

"Yumiko-sama, there is a meeting with Ogasawara-sama. We should leave shortly", Yamamoto says.

"Thank you Yamamoto-san. I will be right out. Go ahead and start the car." Yumi hangs up. "I must go, but please take your time to look over the times. Here's my phone number." Yumi takes out a pen and writes her number at the top of the schedule. "Please call when you decide. I'm sorry to leave so suddenly, but I have some business to attend to."

"Of course. Thank you for stopping by Yumi-chan. I will have this done right away." Sei leads Yumi to the door and says goodbye, watching her leave in the black car. She feels arms wrap around her stomach.

"They are forced to grow up so fast. I only hope that Touko-chan isn't subjugated to the same fate."

"They'll be alright. You red roses are so damn stubborn that they won't go down easily." Sei rests her hands on the ones on her stomach. "We can only help from the sidelines. Now where were we?" Sei turns around and pushes Youko back, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"It's great to have you with us, Yumi-chan." Touru shakes Yumi's hand.<p>

"Always a pleasure Touru-oji-sama." Yumi smiles at him kindly and takes a seat at the table in the restaurant.

The dinner goes on, discussing future business plans and progression of the companies. Yumi offers her comments when asked and listens intently.

"I look forward to the joint power of our companies. Is there anything you wanted to add Yumi-chan?"

Yumi takes a deep breath. _This is it. _"Would it be possible to cancel the engagement between Kashiwagi-san and Sachiko-sama? I understand the need for the marriage, but with the joining, would it be possible. I have no problems with Kashiwagi-san holding any form of power. I have as much faith in him as I do with Onee-sama, so I believe there is no point to the marriage."

Touru rubs his chin. "You ask a lot from me Yumi-chan. This marriage has been set, since these two were children. They were very fond of each other."

"I am sure you know, that fondness isn't always enough to satisfy a marriage. Kashwagi-san and Onee-sama were probably very much fond of the only person they could truly speak to, who also had an understanding of their life, but things change. If you truly care for your daughter's happiness, please end this marriage. I will be sure to bring our companies into greatness even beyond what it is now."

"You promise a lot in return Yumi-chan, but how can I be so sure of your confidence?"

"When I came to Obaa-sama, I promised her that I would take care of her pride and joy. I am not one break my promises. I will be venturing to America with Obaa-sama this summer to learn more about the business."

"I see. Where will you be attending university next year?"

Yumi swallows a lump in her throat. _I've been getting a lot of lumps lately. I'm gonna choke one day. _"I will go wherever Obaa-sama sees fit."

"Even if she sends you far away?"

Yumi nods. "The company comes first", she states.

"You're giving up a lot for my daughter. Why?"

"Onee-sama is family. I would do no less for her than I would do for Yuuki. She has taken such good care of me and helped me grow. I should return the favor. I only wish for her happiness." Yumi says with no hesitation.

Touru smiles. "I will need to think this over Yumi-chan." He stands from his chair and Yumi and Utako do also.

"Of course Touru-oji-sama. Please take your time. It is an honor that you would even think it over. Onee-sama is a strong woman and I only want what's best for her." Yumi bows. "Thank you for allowing me to attend this dinner. I hope to be able to learn more from you and Obaa-sama."

Touru puts a hand on her shoulder. "You have a promising future Yumi-chan." He bows slightly to Utako. "It's always a pleasure Utako-sama. I believe our companies will be left in good hands."

"I agree. I look forward to our next meeting." Utako leaves the restaurant with Yumi in tow. They enter the car just outside, where Eiji and Yamamoto wait. "You handled that very well Yumiko."

"Thank you Obaa-sama." Yumi glances over at her grandmother. "Obaa-sama?"

"Yes Yumiko?"

"W-w-would it be possible for me to get a car?" Utako's eyes widen. "I've already obtained my license, and all I want is a little alone time. Yamamoto-san may keep his distance, but I still feel as though as I am about to suffocate. Please give me this one thing. It doesn't even need to be expensive. I am giving you my soul; at least let me breathe. Yamamoto-san can still follow me in a separate car."

"You are very determined about this." Yumi nods. "I will think this over. I am not sure how I feel or how your father will feel with you behind the wheel."

"I'm an excellent driver. You have nothing to worry about." Yumi smiles.

"We will see." Utako couldn't help but smile at the joyful look on Yumi's face. "I hope I won't regret it." Yumi just keeps smiling._ You definitely will._

* * *

><p>The office door opens slightly. "You called for me Otou-sama."<p>

"Oh yes. Come in Sachiko. Have a seat", Touru instructs. Sachiko shuts the door behind her and sits in the chair opposite of her father's desk.

"Was there something you wished of me Otou-sama?"

"Yes. I had a meeting recently, and they brought up something that made me rethink a decision." Sachiko looks at her father slightly confused. "How do you feel about your marriage with Suguru?" Sachiko's eyes widen.

"I…If you believe it is what will help the fam…"

"No", he interrupts. "How do YOU feel?"

"I care for Suguru. He is a really good friend, but I'm afraid that is how far our relationship will go. It is impossible for us to enter any intimate relationship."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I would do whatever you say for the betterment of this family and company."

"You girls have no care for yourselves, do you?"

"Sir?"

"Yumi-chan and you are so similar, always doing things for others. The future of our companies is in good hands, especially with Yumi-chan working so hard. She's caught up to you in no time. Did you hear? Yumi-chan will be going to America this summer with Utako-sama." Sachiko's eyes widen and she gasps a "what?" under her breath. "Yumi-chan is very dedicated. She will be a great asset to our company. Thank you for speaking with me Sachiko. I have some things to think over." Sachiko stands from her chair, understanding the conversation has ended and walks to the door still shocked by what she has heard. "Graduation is next week, correct?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Your mother and I will be sure to attend. We're so proud of you Sachiko." Sachiko smiles and nods then leaves the room.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

* * *

><p>Graduation came fast. Shimako gave an amazing speech to the graduating seniors with no tears. Yumi and Yoshino clung to each other back stage, trying to hold in their cries. Once graduation was over, Sachiko's parents went up to congratulate her and said they would see her back at the house, where there will be a surprise for her. After they left, she went to look for Yumi, but only found Noriko, Touko, and Shimako.<p>

"Touko, have you seen Yumi anywhere?"

"Onee-sama said something about leaving early to get a few things and that she didn't want to make a scene. She also said she will be at your house later. She has a surprise for you. Shall we go then?"

"Yes. It was a beautiful speech Shimako. I hope you and Yoshino will take good care of Yumi in my absence."

"Thank you Sachiko-sama. Yumi is in safe hands", Shimako replies. Sachiko nods and smiles.

"Let's go Touko." As Sachiko and Touko approach the front gate, they spot Rei and Yoshino. Yoshino is of course complaining to Rei.

"Oh Sachiko, Congratulations", Rei says, escaping from Yoshino.

"Congratulations to you too Rei. I'm going to miss you Rei."

"I'm going to miss you too Sachiko. Don't push yourself too hard while I'm gone."

"You I know I will." Sachiko smiles. Rei steps closer and pulls her friend into a tight hug. "You and Yumi-chan will be fine. Just be sure to call if you have any problems. Even if we're all spreading out now, we'll always be here for you. You can trust Yoshino to take care of Yumi-chan. So be happy."

Sachiko gives Rei a gentle squeeze and pulls back from the hug. "Thank you Rei. I know Yoshino will take great care of Yumi."

"You can trust me Sachiko-sama!", Yoshino confirms. "Well we don't want to keep you and Yumi-chan has a nice surprise for you. She's been working really hard, hopefully everything goes well today. I'm surprised she survived."

"Mind telling me what she's been up to?"

"I couldn't do that Sachiko-sama. You'll find out soon. I'm truly surprised they gave her such a nice ride", Yoshino blabs.

"Ride?" Touko gives Yoshino a stern look.

"Well we really need to go Sachiko-sama. Congratulations Rei-sama. Goodbye." Touko leads Sachiko away to the car.

Once the car pulls off, Touko sighs. _Yoshino-sama really does talk too much sometimes._

"Do you know something Touko?" Touko places a smile on her face and looks at Sachiko.

"I do, but I am not telling. You will just have to wait."

"Was it really so dangerous? Her surprise I mean?", Sachiko asks concerned.

"Yes.I strongly declined, but Yoshino-sama and Onee-sama are truly unstoppable sometimes. They are going to be great Roses." Touko sees the worried look on Sachiko's face. "But everything went well and you have nothing to worry about, hopefully." Touko mumbles the last part.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Sachiko watches Touko suspiciously, but resigns to staying silent the rest of the drive home.

"Welcome home, Sachiko", Sayako greets. "Go upstairs and pack a few things, your ride will be here shortly."

"My ride? What am I packing for?", Sachiko asks confused.

"Your petite seour is just the sweetest person. She cares so much for her Onee-sama. She received your father's permission and everything. She will be here to pick you up shortly, so go pack a few things for the week. I believe she said to bring a bathing suit and several articles of clothing that wouldn't make you overheat."

"I…Do…do you know where we will be going?"

"She said it's a secret to everyone, but her bodyguard will be there with you. Now hurry up."

Touko walks with Sachiko up to her room. Sachiko quickly grabs a big bag and shuffles through her doors. "What is she planning, honestly?" Touko walks over to a window and looks out at the front entrance to the Ogasawara mansion, where she sees two cars approaching.

"You might want to hurry Sachiko-sama; they seem to arrive a bit earlier than expected, but then again, she was her teacher."

Sachiko huffs. "She couldn't have given me a little more notice? Touko, would you please help me?" Touko smiles and goes into the bathroom to retrieve some toiletries. Once Sachiko finally finished packing her bag and changed her clothes, she headed downstairs, but before she could reach the bottom, she froze. There before her stood a vision, only seen in her dreams speaking to her mother. Yumi was decked out in short jeans shorts and a light pink v-neck, with black shades resting on the top of her head.

"Yes, it's supposed to reach the hundreds in the area we are headed. I made sure to pack plenty of water and fruits. There is a store nearby that we can also go too. The water is going to feel great."

"Always thinking ahead aren't you Yumi-chan?" Yumi just smiles. "How did you manage to get your license so fast?"

Yumi scratches her cheek. "Well, I had a good teacher and the Shigemi name also helped, but we are perfectly safe. Yamamoto-san is always with me, so you don't need to worry."

"We have full faith in Yumi-chan. Oh Sachiko, I see you were able to get ready quick enough." Sachiko was able to close her mouth and finish the last few steps with Touko chuckling behind her.

"Congratulations Onee-sama." Yumi smiles and gives Sachiko a quick kiss on the cheek, which shocks her even more. Yumi just giggles. "It was nice to see you again Sayako-oba-sama. I will return her in a week. She needs a nice break. Goodbye." Yumi grabs Sachiko by the hand and leads her outside. Touko follows behind them. Sachiko sees a very expensive, fast, and flashy sports car outside with a normal black car behind it.

"Lamborghini? I didn't know Suguru was hear or got a new car", Sachiko comments.

Yumi just smiles. "He didn't." She takes Sachiko's bag from her and opens the passenger door, moving the seat forward and placing the bag in the car.

"Are you sure you don't want to put the bags in the company car Yumiko-sama?", Yamamoto asks. "I will be able to get to them easier once we reach the destination. Will you please tell me where we are going?"

"The bags are fine where they are Yamamoto-san. You work too hard. You can inform everyone where we are, when we arrive?" Yumi gives him a sweet smile and holds the door for Sachiko. "Onee-sama." Sachiko enters the car and Yumi shuts the door. "Thank you so much Touko. We'll be back."

"You better be and stay safe." Yumi gives Touko a hug, and then enters her side.

"This is quite the surprise Yumi."

"Yeah. I did say I wanted an inexpensive car, but I think Obaa-sama wanted something noticeable. Too bad her idea won't work. Flashy and fast don't always mix well with noticeable." Yumi starts up the car and waits for Yamamoto to do the same. She slowly pulls off.

"When did you learn to drive? You certainly have been very busy," Sachiko says while buckling her seatbelt.

"Yeah…Sei-sama is actually not too bad of a teacher."

"Sei-sama! No wonder everyone was wondering how you survived. How could you learn from that woman?"

"It was either her or Kashiwagi-san. I needed to learn a certain style of driving if we were to get some privacy. Don't worry, Youko-sama was there. I'm an excellent driver when I need to be. I learned to tone down some of Sei-sama's skills when necessary. You just need to trust me." Yumi gives Sachiko's hand a squeeze.

"Shouldn't we get on the interstate? That's where the GPS is directing us."

"We will be taking a detour through a slightly busy area." Yumi takes a deep breath. "This is what I've been training for." Yumi pulls up to another red light and looks in her mirror to see Yamamoto right behind her. "I want you to close your eyes Sachiko."

"What? Why?", Sachiko asks confused.

"Just trust me and close your eyes. This is for the safety of your stomach and the interior of my car. Close them." Sachiko complies and closes her eyes. "Now, no matter what you hear, just listen to my voice and keep your eyes closed." Yumi puts a CD into the CD player. Sachiko closes her eyes. Yumi takes a deep breath and gives Sachiko a quick kiss on the cheek. She taps her fingers to the beat of the music on the steering wheel.

Check yes Juliet  
>Are you with me<br>Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
>I won't go until you come outside<p>

(Yumi starts singing. She watches the other light turn yellow. She quickly steps on the gas once the light is green and speeds off. She watches Yamamoto's shocked face as he tries to catch up. Sachiko hands grip her seat and squeezes her eyes tightly.)

Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
>I'll keep tossing rocks at your window<br>There's no turning back for us tonight

(She easily maneuvers through the many cars very quickly. She makes a sharp right turn and speeds down the road. Yamamoto is somehow able to keep up.)

Lace up your shoes  
>Here's how we do<br>Run baby run  
>Don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be  
>You and me<p>

(Yumi makes a quick U-turn in the middle of the intersection, causing other cars to screech to a halt. Yamamoto glides through the frozen vehicles. Yumi ducks the car into an alley on the right and pauses shortly at the end to watch for oncoming traffic. She quickly makes a left and another left at the next light.)

Check yes Juliet  
>I'll be waiting<br>Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
>Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye<p>

(She speeds down the road again, avoiding cars, earning many disapproving honks. She spots Yamamoto driving down the next street.)

Check yes Juliet  
>Here's the countdown:<br>3,2,1 you fall in my arms now  
>They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind<p>

(Somehow Yamamoto was able to speed up ahead of her and avoid his own amount of traffic, flying down another street and meeting Yumi back on her road.)

Lace up your shoes  
>Here's how we do<br>Run baby run  
>Don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be  
>You and me<p>

(The light ahead is just turning red as Yumi flies through it way ahead of Yamamoto, creating a blockade across the intersection and making Yamamoto stop.)

We're flying through the night  
>We're flying through the night<br>Way up high  
>The view from here is getting better with you<br>By my side

(Yumi's hands shake as she slows down a bit and continues to sing along with the CD, but a bit softer. She smiles slightly.)

Run baby run  
>Don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be  
>Run baby run, don't ever look back<br>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<br>Run baby run, forever will be  
>You and me<br>You and me

(Yumi pulls the car into a parking garage and parks the car. She rests her head against the steering wheel, finishing the song.)

Yumi shuts the car off and opens her door. Her wobbly legs somehow lead her to a trashcan. _Oh god…Even with all that practice, my stomach wasn't prepared for this. _Yumi begins retching in the trashcan, emptying her breakfast. She falls against the wall behind her, tears in her eyes. "Yumi?"

"I don't remember telling you to open your eyes", Yumi chuckles lightly, but then shoot hand to cover her mouth, her face turning a pale green color.

"Are you okay?" Sachiko bends down and rubs Yumi's back. Yumi takes deep breaths to calm her stomach down.

"Yeah. Just a lot scarier than I thought it would be. Would you get the phone from the glove department?" Sachiko nods and walks to the car.

"This isn't your phone", Sachiko comments as she hands Yumi the phone.

"No. I left mine in Yamamoto's car. This is a separate phone I bought. I figured my phone could've been tracked." Yumi goes through her contacts and presses the call button. "Hey Sei-sama. Mission accomplished. You can tell everyone to breathe easier…. We are heading out as soon I can get my bearings….. I am not a softy. It was really scary. I'm never doing that again…I probably will, but it's worth it…." Yumi starts blushing. "G-goodbye Sei-sama." Yumi shuts the phone and dials another number. "We're safe Yuuki…Yeah I know…If anyone asks, remember you don't know anything…Thanks Yuuki. I'll see you in a week." Yumi hangs up again and rests her head against the wall. She notices Sachiko is seated beside her. Sachiko intertwines their fingers and Yumi smiles and closes her eyes. "I hope you don't mind a getaway week. I'm sorry if I scared you, but it's the only thing I could think of."

Sachiko kisses Yumi's hands. "Where will we be going?"

"Well after we hide out here for a bit to avoid any lurking bodyguards, we will be heading towards my other grandparents vacation home by the beach. I don't really understand the thing with old people and beaches, but it sure does come in handy. I just need to rest for a bit."

Sachiko moves Yumi's head to her shoulder and pets her hair. "Of course. You've worked hard."

* * *

><p>Yamamoto sits in the car banging his head against the steering wheel. "Uggghhhh! I can't believe I lost her. I am so gonna be fired." He looks at the phone in the passenger seat. "She definitely left this to mock me."<p>

_**This chapter was hard for me to write, but I finally finished it. The next chapter is going to be a lot more romantic and intimate. I'm very excited. I hope I can get their feelings through. The song used in this chapter was Check Yes, Juliet by We the Kings. I've been very obsessed with We the Kings lately and thought the lyrics somehow fit in, in a way with Sachiko and Yumi. I use guys enjoyed the chapter. It was a bit more action like befor with the kidnapper. Please tell me what you think.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chocolate Covered Strawberries

Sachiko sits in the passenger seat of the car sleeping. Yumi yawns, her mouth wide. She picks up her coffee from the gas station and finishes the last of it. Yumi looks at the GPS. _Almost God, I'm about to pass out. Don't want that happening again, especially at the wheel. This night sky isn't helping me either. Everything's too peaceful._ After another hour of driving down a pretty bare road, Yumi arrives at the beach house and sighs. _Finally. _She stretches her arms and rubs her eyes then peeks over at Sachiko and smiles. Yumi reaches over and removes some hair from Sachiko's face. _So beautiful. I don't want to wake her._

Yumi opens her door and gets out then reaches behind their seats and retrieves their bags. She walks to the front door and opens it with the key. Once inside she turns on the light and moves the bags into the bedroom. She goes back out and gets some food and beverages to put into the fridge. _Now for the princess._ Yumi walks back outside and carefully opens Sachiko's door. Yumi stares at the challenge and envisions how to lift her up, motioning her hands. _Alright. Her arms around my neck. My arm under her legs and the other around her shoulders. Okay. 1…2…3…and lift! _Yumi lifts Sachiko from the car and makes sure she doesn't hit her head. _She's not that heavy. _Sachiko's arms tighten around Yumi's neck and she snuggles into her chest, mumbling. Yumi blushes. She turns around and bumps Sachiko's door closed then presses the button on the remote to set the alarm. She carefully makes her way back to the house and up the stairs. Once inside, she also bumps the door closed and manages to lock the door. Inside the bedroom, she stares down the bed. _I probably should've pulled the covers back first._

Yumi slowly bends over and using her hand under Sachiko's legs to grabs the covers and pulls them back. As she goes to place Sachiko down, Sachiko pulls her down and Yumi falls forward, just catching herself before she falls on top of Sachiko. Her hands on either side of Sachiko and her face inches away from Sachiko's, Yumi holds her breath. Yumi stares at Sachiko's sleeping face and Sachiko's breath fans her face. _She's smells just like the fruit we ate of the ride here. I wonder if she tastes the same. _Yumi begins leaning forward, her eyes closing, unaware of the flickering eyes.

"Foul play?" Yumi shrieks and falls back holding her heart and tries to catch her breath. Sachiko laughs.

"You're going to give me a heart attack before I reach the age of twenty!" Yumi tries to slow down her breathing.

"I'm not the one trying to steal kisses," Sachiko counters with a smirk. _Although I really shouldn't be saying that, since I was the one trying to steal one in the hospital, but she doesn't need to know that._

"W-w-well I…I…You see…I…", Yumi stutters. "I'm going to turn the living room light out", Yumi says so she can escape Sachiko's giggles. "Geez, after all I do, I just get made fun of", Yumi mumbles as she excites the room, running away from that beautiful laughter. She smiles. _At least she laughs more, even if my misery is the cause of it._ Yumi reaches the other switch in the room. She turns around to where she is supposed to go. _Man… it gets dark in here. How in the world do my grandparents get back to their room? They must have memorized this place. I'm sure I can make it. Let's see, well not really see, but anyway, there's a table a bit to the left, so I should go right._

"Are you okay Yumi?", Sachiko calls from the room.

"Yup." After a few silent seconds and the commotion occurs. BAM! "Ow!" BOOM!

"Yumi!"

"Who in the world puts a table there! Really Obaa-san! Ugh…." Yumi scoots the rest of the way to the door and uses the door to pull herself up.

"Are you alright, Yumi?", Sachiko asks worriedly.

"Everything's fine Sachiko. I may have a bruise on my leg tomorrow, but I'm okay. I really need to speak to my grandparents about redecorating." Yumi hops on one leg to the other side of the bed and climbs in. She lies back on the comfy mattress and sighs. "I never knew a bed could feel so good." Yumi feels the bed move and jumps a bit when she feels a hand on her leg.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Sachiko says huskily, gently caressing Yumi's smooth leg.

"Y-y-yes…", Yumi says shakily.

"Did your mother ever kiss your wounds to make things better?" Yumi nods dumbly. Sachiko smiles. "I wonder if my kisses would work." Yumi gasps when she feels Sachiko's lips on her leg. Sachiko has already moved the leg so it bends at the knees and rests in a nice accessible position. Her lips trail from just below Yumi's knee to mid-thigh. Yumi's back arches as she goes higher. Sachiko leans on her arm, next to Yumi's face and kisses her lightly on the lips. "So, did they work?"

"Perfectly", Yumi whispers. Sachiko smiles and caresses Yumi's face, moving her bangs from her face.

"I love you. Thank you for everything."

Yumi smiles and rolls onto her side to face Sachiko. She leans in and snuggles in Sachiko, curling herself against her. Yumi wraps her arms around Sachiko's waist, pulling her in close. "I love you too. I would do anything for you." Yumi yawns. "Anything…" Yumi's body relaxes into Sachiko and she finally falls asleep. Sachiko smiles and wraps her arms around Yumi shoulders and rests her head on Yumi's, falling asleep to the sweet smells of Yumi's shampoo and her calming breaths.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she escaped Yamamoto?"<p>

"She pulled some stunt driver maneuvers in town after we picked up Sachiko-sama Ojou-sama. I am terribly sorry. She also left her phone in the car." Yamamoto places the phone on her desk.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No Ojou-sama. She didn't tell anyone where she was going and I fear to inform the Ogasawara's."

Utako sighs. "Might as well let her go, she must have planned very hard for this escape. She really does have a devious and mischievous mind. I will let her enjoy her week; she is mine once she returns, which I know she will. She isn't one to break her promises. You're dismissed Yamamoto." Yamamoto bows and leaves. "Well played Yumiko, well played."

* * *

><p>Sachiko wakes the next morning alone. She rubs her eyes and looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand. <em>Noon. I really slept in.<em> As she sits up in bed, she sees cloths folded on the dresser. She swings her legs around and puts her feet on the ground. When she gets to the dresser, she notices a note.

_Good Morning,_

_ I took the liberty of selecting some clothes from your bag; hope you don't mind. Go ahead and take a shower. I'm sure you would want to change your clothes. When you're done, I'll be in the living room._

_ Love,_

_Yumi_

Sachiko smiles and takes the clothes and enters the bathroom in the room. When she's out and refreshed, she exits the room. She looks around but can't seem to find Yumi. Looking over in a corner, she notices the TV is on and walks over to the couch. Sachiko spots Yumi face down and asleep. _She wakes up only to go back to sleep._ Sachiko chuckles lightly, which causes Yumi to wake up.

"Good morning", Yumi yawns.

"Good afternoon. If you were planning on going back to sleep, you should've just stayed in bed."

Yumi sits up and stretches. "Well I wasn't planning on it. I woke up kind of early and decided to clean. I love my grandparents and all, but this house smells like old people." Sachiko chuckles again and takes a seat next to Yumi.

"You work way too hard Yumi."

"I aim to please", Yumi says, grabbing a hold on Sachiko's hand and placing a kiss, "Princess."

Sachiko blushes. "I think you took too many driving lessons from Sei-sama. She's rubbing off on you. She's a bad influence."

Yumi stands from the couch and glides a finger across Sachiko's cheek, over her lips, and to her other cheek. Yumi smiles seductively. "Really now? I think she's a pretty good influence. How else could I get revenge on you?" Yumi stalks towards the kitchen, leaving a red Sachiko on the couch. "It doesn't feel too bad outside. I was thinking a nice outing on the beach would be nice, hint the bathing suit I left on the dresser. I've already prepared a nice cooler. Will you grab the umbrella and bag on the chair while I carry the cooler?" Sachiko nods and picks up the stuff from a chair near the couch. Yumi leads the way to the back door and onto the beach.

Yumi sets the cooler down in the sand and takes the bag from Sachiko and sets it next to it. Then she takes the umbrella and shoves it into the ground, creating a nice shady area. She goes into the bag and pulls out a decent sized blanket and lies it under the shade from the umbrella. Yumi smooths it out and brings the cooler and bag into the shade then pats the blanket, motioning Sachiko to sit.

"You had a really busy morning, didn't you?", Sachiko says as she watches Yumi dig back into the bag.

"Oh yeah, I wanted everything prepared. You must be hungry though. You haven't eaten since those snacks on the car ride. I packed some food in the cooler." Sachiko looks in the cooler and lifts a bag.

"Chocolate covered strawberries? Romantic, don't you think?" Sachiko smiles.

Yumi blushes, but keeps searching the bag. "Chocolate covered strawberries are cool and refreshing", Yumi defends herself. Sachiko just continues grinning and puts the strawberries back, settling on a sandwich. She almost chokes when she see Yumi taking her shirt off. "You okay, Sachiko?" Sachiko coughs and waves Yumi off, signaling she's okay. Yumi nods and begins spreading sunscreen on her arms, chest, and stomach. Sachiko watches Yumi apply the sunscreen, her hands on the verge of juicing her sandwich. Once Yumi is done with all the parts her hands can reach on her upper body, she removes her shorts. Sachiko swallows a lump in her throat. _I don't know if I should kill the inventor of bikinis or thank them. _Yumi applies more lotion to her legs. Sachiko watches as a frustrated look comes to Yumi's face.

"Would you like me to get your back?"

"Please." Sachiko puts the much squished sandwich down and extends her hand for the bottle of sunscreen. Yumi hands Sachiko the bottle and exposes her back to her. Yumi closes her eyes, waiting for Sachiko's touch. She feels Sachiko's hands start at her shoulders and carefully make their way down her back. Sachiko's fingers slip under the strings of Yumi's bathing suit, making sure to cover every bit of the back in front of her. Yumi feels those hands make their way past her sides, past her stomach, pulling her into a soft embrace.

"Finished", Sachiko whispers into Yumi's ear, causing Yumi to shiver even though it's a little over 90 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Would you like me to get you too?", Yumi offers.

"Please", Sachiko repeats what Yumi said not long ago, transferring the sunscreen back to her and turning around. Sachiko moves into a kneeling position, so she can lift the dress Yumi set out for her up and over her body. Yumi lets out a shaky breath as she watches. _Beautiful pale skin. She's so beautiful and that dark blue bikini is perfect._ "Are you going to help me Yumi?"

"Y-y-yeah." Yumi coughs and clears her throat. "Yes." She inches closer to be right behind Sachiko.

Sachiko sits Indian style on the blanket with her back to Yumi. Her hands are folded in her lap as she waits. She closes her eyes when she feels Yumi's smaller hands spreading the cool sunscreen on her back. Yumi's hands start in the middle of her back, lightly massaging, and work their way down and up her back, her fingertips sometimes grazing her sides. The hands work their way up to Sachiko's shoulders, and then Sachiko feels Yumi press into her back as her hands slide up and down her arms. Sachiko hears Yumi's breath brush past her ear and tenses, as she feels those hands graze down her sides and move to her stomach, still applying the sunscreen.

Yumi watches her hands play across Sachiko's stomach. Time seemed to stop as Yumi closed her eyes, rest her chin on Sachiko shoulder, and moves her hands to hold the two mounds upon Sachiko's chest. She takes in a shaky breath and hears Sachiko gasp. They sit there, unmoving. Yumi turns her head and kisses Sachiko's neck then moves her head around to kiss the other side, observing Sachiko's expression with her eyes closed and mouth slightly agape. She moves to have her lips directly to the back of Sachiko neck. As she places the last kiss, she gives a little squeeze. "Mmmm…", she hears Sachiko moan. Yumi chuckles and removes her hands from Sachiko slowly. Once her fingertips leave Sachiko's sides, she stands and sprints for the water.

"Don't forget your legs!", she shouts as she runs away. Sachiko's eyes jerk open and she turns around, seeing Yumi fleeing.

"Yumi!", Sachiko whines slash shouts in frustration. She just hears Yumi laughing then the splashing of water as Yumi dives in and pops back up.

"You're going to have to come get me!"

After Sachiko hurriedly spread sunscreen on her legs, she goes after Yumi. They spent a couple of hours playing and splashing around in the water until they both ended up lying on their backs floating next to each other.

"Hahaha…That was fun", Yumi says.

Sachiko reaches for Yumi's hand. "I don't remember ever doing anything this fun." Sachiko pauses and looks at Yumi, who is smiling contentedly and has her eyes closed. "Yumi." Yumi makes an affirmative sound. "Is it true?" Yumi looks over at Sachiko, confused. "After this week, will you be going to America?" Yumi looks back to sky and frowns. She pulls Sachiko's hand up and kisses it, and then looks back at her and smiles.

"It's getting hot. How about we go back to the shade and eat those strawberries." Yumi leads the way back to the blanket and hands Sachiko a towel. They both rest upon their elbows with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries between them. Yumi takes one and starts eating. Sachiko watches her carefully and also takes a strawberry. They are quiet for a minute.

"You know", Yumi says suddenly. "I really need to learn control over my emotions, because it does nothing for what comes out of mouth." Sachiko doesn't speak and just waits for Yumi to continue. "When I left your house, the day after the masquerade, I met with Obaa-sama, where she first told me about the trip to America that I would be joining her on. Of course I refused, but then she went on, telling me about how you would be too busy with your own matters to take the time to entertain me." Yumi picks up another strawberry, while Sachiko still watches her silently. "I defended our relationship probably a bit too much, because then Obaa-sama remembered what I said when I first met her and connected everything." Yumi toils with one of her wet pig tails. "It's either I listen to everything she says, or she tells your parents." Sachiko's eyes widen. "So I will be going to America when our dream here ends, but I will be back, and we will find time together throughout the year. I really don't want to face the future just yet. I'm kinda scared, so let's enjoy now."

Sachiko and Yumi gaze into each other's eyes, no one speaking. Sachiko lifts her hand to Yumi face. Her thumb brushes the corner of Yumi's lips. She pulls her hand back and licks her thumb. "You had some chocolate there", Sachiko states. Yumi smiles seductively and reaches for another strawberry. She finds a small one and raises it to Sachiko's lips. Holding the strawberry inches from Sachiko's mouth, Yumi watches Sachiko, telling her to open with her eyes and Sachiko complies. Sachiko leans in and takes the strawberry in her mouth, leaving the leaves in Yumi's fingers. She begins chewing, but stops when Yumi lips cover her own forcefully and her hands grip her shoulders. "Mmmm!" Sachiko's eyes widen. She feels Yumi's tongue pressing against her lips, forcing themselves into her mouth along with the strawberry and chocolate. "Mmmghh…" Yumi's tongue moves around in Sachiko's mouth, getting its own taste of strawberry and chocolate mixed with an essence of Sachiko. Sachiko also grips Yumi's shoulders.

Even after they swallow what's left of the food in their mouths, they continue to make out wildly, licking off the chocolate around each other's faces. Sachiko reaches an arm around to Yumi's waist and pulls her closer, causing Yumi to roll onto the slightly melted chocolate covered strawberries between them. Yumi grunts and pulls back from the kiss. Sachiko rolls them over on the blanket so she straddles Yumi's hips.

"You had…some chocolate there", Yumi pants.

"I knew those strawberries had other purposes besides being cool and refreshing", Sachiko's says breathlessly. Yumi just smiles. "But they are delicious." Sachiko slides down Yumi's legs and slowly licks her stomach, beginning at the bikini's waist line and all the way up her neck. Yumi shakes under her, moaning. Sachiko gives a light kiss on Yumi's lips. "So are you." Sachiko goes back down and cleans Yumi's stomach of chocolate. When she gets up to study her work, she sees a breathless Yumi, gripping the beach blanket, her eyes half lidded. Sachiko smiles and gets off Yumi, deciding to lie down beside her. She rolls Yumi on her side, so she can hold her. "I love you and everything you do for me." Sachiko kisses Yumi's forehead.

Yumi finally catches her breath. "Ditto." Sachiko laughs. They lie in each other's arms for the remainder of the day, listening to the waves crash against the shore and watching the warm colors of the sunset fade away. They enjoy the silence of the night until a strange gurgling sound is heard. Yumi turns red and buries herself into Sachiko's chest.

"We really need to discuss your eating habits", Sachiko says. She removes Yumi from her and stands, extending her hand to Yumi to help her up. "Let's find some dinner."


	19. Chapter 19

Temptress and Storms

After Sachiko and Yumi took their showers, washing away any remaining stickiness, they lounge around in the living room, snuggle up together on the couch, watching TV and thinking of possible dinner choices.

"How about take-out pizza?", Yumi suggests, her head resting on Sachiko's lap.

Sachiko pauses from playing with Yumi's pigtail. "Take-out pizza?"

Yumi rolls so she is lying on her back, her head still on Sachiko's lap, looking up at Sachiko. "We can call a pizza shop nearby and they deliver some pizza to the house. My grandparents would always order pizza on family game night."

"Family game night?", Sachiko questions, resuming running her fingers through Yumi's hair.

"It's the night of our vacation where we played almost every game in the house, like Monopoly and Otou-san would always play Twister with me and Yuuki. He would pretty much crush us when he fell", Yumi chuckles. Sachiko smiles at her. "Is there a certain type of pizza you would like?"

"I don't know what kind of pizzas there are. I've never had it before."

Yumi thinks. "I think we'll be safe with plain cheese then." Yumi sits up and swings or legs off the couch. She stands up and walks towards the phone. "Hello. I would like to place an order for a medium sized cheese pizza to be delivered to 1618 Ocean Avenue…..No thank you….Cash….Thank you…" Yumi hangs up the phone and walks back to the couch. "Now we wait."

Not more than 45 minutes later, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Yumi grabbed her wallet on the way to the door then opened it to see the pizza boy with a delicious smelling box of pizza.

"I got an order for a medium sized cheese pizza", he said looking at the receipt.

"Yup, that's us."

"That'll be 8 dollars." He puts the receipt in his pocket and looks up at his customer. "Yumi-chan!" Yumi jolts from getting money out of her wallet and looks back at the pizza boy.

"Daichi-kun? I barely recognized you. It's been several years." She hands him the money. "Keep the change."

"Thanks." He passes her the pizza. "I thought this was your home, but I wasn't sure with the car parked out front. I thought someone might be renting it. Is the rest of your family here?", he asks peeking over Yumi's shoulder.

"No. I came here with a friend from school for vacation."

"Oh, so that's their car."

"No. It's mine," Yumi says absently. Daichi's jaw drops. "I've been very busy this past year." Yumi scratches the back of her head.

"More than busy. That's one nice ride." Yumi gives a meek smile. "Well I don't want your pizza to get cold and I have more deliveries. It was good to see you Yumi-chan. You'll have to call the pizza shop the next time you're in town. I miss hanging out with you and Yuuki, getting into all kinds of trouble."

"I'll be sure to. Thanks for the pizza." Yumi shuts the door and heads back into the living room. Sachiko watches as she puts the pizza on the little table in front of the couch.

"That took a while to get", Sachiko says, raising an eyebrow.

"It happened to be an old friend from when Yuuki and I were really small. The family hasn't had a vacation here in so long I forgot his family owned the pizza place. His dad used to bring him on deliveries some times. Do you mind eating here?", Yumi looks at Sachiko nervously.

"Here?" Sachiko points down. Yumi nods. "Not at a table?"

"I know it's improper or unladylike, but I thought we could just get away from everything proper for once. I also have this movie in mind that we could watch while we eat. I understand if you don't want too." Yumi looks down.

Sachiko grabs Yumi's hand and Yumi looks up. "It sounds nice." Yumi gives her a big smile.

"Then I'll be right back and get us some drinks." Yumi runs off into the kitchen and comes back after a few minutes with two plastic cups and a bag. She pulls out two plates and several napkins from the bag. Then she opens up a cabinet in the entertainment center and pulls out a movie and puts it on, then joins Sachiko on the floor by the table. While the previews start rolling, she grabs her cup and lifts it up. "A toast!" Sachiko picks her cup up and smiles. "To us and our freedom and the many things we will conquer together!"

"Cheers", Sachiko says and they lightly clack their cups together and take a sip. Sachiko takes a sip and furrows her brows. She lowers the cup and looks at Yumi, who is looking away from her, obviously avoiding eye contact. She lifts the cup back up and sniffs the contents and lowers it again. Sachiko puts the cup on the table, clasps her hands in her lap and looks at Yumi, who is now putting pizza on their plates. "Yumi." Yumi makes a sound to say she is listening and throws a quick glance to Sachiko. "What's in this drink?" Yumi continues working the pizza onto the plates.

"You know…A little bit of this and a little bit of that", Yumi says. Sachiko sees Yumi's eyes glance at the bag not too far from them. She leans behind Yumi and picks up the bag. She looks inside in her eyes widen then she frowns.

"How did you get this?", Sachiko reprimands. Yumi takes a bite from her pizza.

"I have my connections." Sachiko continues to look at Yumi. Yumi feels the stare boring into her. "Alright, alright. Sei-sama is more of a bad influence than I took for granted. She taught me a few things."

"That woman. I'm going to have a long talk with her and my Onee-sama when I see them. From the way it tastes, which isn't bad, I assume she taught how to mix drinks as well." Yumi nods.

"You can't blame it all on her, Onee-sama. I put the drinks in the car. So don't yell at her too much." Yumi takes a big sip of her drink, while Sachiko raises an eyebrow. "What? I'm not saying she doesn't deserve it. She made so many jokes during lessons; I'm surprised I'm not permanently red." Sachiko chuckles and Yumi joins in.

Sachiko enjoys her first pizza and the movie Yumi chose for them. They have several cups of firefly vodka and lemonade throughout the meal and while watching the movie. Once they finished eating, they moved to the other side of the table. They both leaned their backs against it and each other, watching the movie. Thirty minutes in, rain could be heard hitting the roof. About an hour into the movie, Sachiko feels fingers tickling her thigh. She takes no serious notice of it and continues to enjoy the movie and loving touches. Then she feels lips on her neck. "Yumi…"

"Yes?", Yumi whispers, breaking apart from Sachiko's neck for second to respond.

"How much did you drink?", Sachiko asks nervously and unmoving.

Yumi pulls back and smiles seductively, bringing a finger to her chin. Sachiko swallows nervously. "Let's see…." Yumi looks at her cup. "I'd same 3 or 4 cups", Yumi looks back at Sachiko and chuckles, "but I think somewhere along the way, I miscalculated the vodka to lemonade ratio." _Oh no… _Sachiko thinks. Yumi goes back in to Sachiko's neck and takes a bite then licks the spot. Sachiko gasps. "Is there a problem, love?" Yumi turns Sachiko's wide eyed face to hers. She holds Sachiko chin with her thumb and index finger and tilts it up slightly. The pace of Sachiko breathing has increased. "Are you turned on, love?" Sachiko's eyes widen even more. "Let me help." Yumi removes her hand from Sachiko chin and places her finger inside Sachiko's mouth on the bottom row of teeth and pulls down. "You know it's rude to leave your mouth. I'll help you close it." Yumi removes her finger and dives tongue first into Sachiko's mouth, shocking Sachiko.

"Mmmgghhhh…" _She's worse than the time in the limo. It's almost like an alter ego. Yumi after dark. I'm not sure if I should be scared for myself or melting from her touches._

Yumi's tongue dominates in Sachiko mouth. Sachiko doesn't even try to retaliate, knowing it is futile. Sachiko is on the verge of suffocating from the overly long kiss, gripping Yumi's shoulders tightly. Yumi finally pulls back, breathless. Sachiko is also struggling for air, taking in deep gulps of oxygen. "Have you….learned...your lesson….love?", Yumi says with a bit of saliva on the corner of her mouth. Sachiko looks at her, dazed from the kiss. "What else should I teach you?" Yumi goes back into her thinking position as when asked how much she drank. She studies Sachiko's body and smiles wildly. "Your tank top is all out of order love. I should teach you how to wear it properly."

Sachiko comes out of her daze. "Yumi w-wai…" Before Sachiko can finish her sentence, Yumi has pushed her away from the table and on to her back. She swings a leg over and straddles her hips.

"You taught me all this year and the year before about proper dress. It's only right I return the favor. So let's start from the beginning. Now, should I give you a demonstration…" Sachiko's mouth waters slightly. "No, no. This is more of a hands on lesson, don't you think?" She laughs evilly and her hands move to the bottom of Sachiko's tank top.

"W-wait. Yumi." Sachiko gets control of her body and quickly moves her hands to Yumi's, halting them. Yumi looks up into Sachiko's eyes, sending a chill through Sachiko's body. Yumi looked serious and slightly angry. All movement stops and only the rain, which is now pouring down outside and the sounds from the movie, are heard.

"I suggest you remove your hands Ogasawara-san and let the teacher do her job and teach." Sachiko's eyes widen. Never had Yumi used her last name, but she keeps her hands on Yumi's. Yumi tilts her head and smirks. "A troublemaker I see. I'll fix that." Yumi releases her grip on the tank top and moves her hands to grab Sachiko's then lift them above Sachiko's head.

"Ah!", Sachiko yells, surprised by the move. She opens her eyes, having closed them during the sudden movement, to be face to face with a smirking Yumi.

"Behave." Yumi quickly fixes her hands to hold Sachiko's wrists with only one of them and moves the other to the bottom of the tank top. Sachiko tries to wriggle free. "So restless Ogasawara-sama. I'll make it fast."

"Wait." Yumi quickly lifts Sachiko up a tad by her wrist and lifts the tank top off. When Sachiko's arms move to cover her chest, now free from Yumi, Yumi quickly grabs them and secures them on either side of Sachiko's body. She stares down at the red Sachiko and swallows. They are silent. Sachiko looks at the frozen Yumi, who is for once, smiling sweetly.

"So bold", Yumi whispers. "So bold and beautiful." Yumi bends down and lightly kisses either side of Sachiko's collarbone, just above her bare breasts. After washing off the sand and saltwater, they decided to change into pajamas since they weren't going out. Sachiko decided to wear a tank top, which she usually wore without a bra before bed and shorts. Yumi then glides her nose down between the valley of the two peaks and ends with a kiss on Sachiko's belly button. "You've always smelt so amazing, just like the rose where we get our name." She leans back down, aiming for one of those peaks, when BOOM!

Sachiko sees the fright enter Yumi's eyes then Yumi is off of her and somehow back to the couch, quivering. Sachiko sits up, her concern for Yumi overtaking her embarrassment of her bared form. "Yumi?" Yumi turns slowly to Sachiko with tears forming in her eyes. With the window behind Sachiko, Yumi sees a bright flash through the curtain, followed by another thunderous boom. Yumi screams as everything goes black as the power goes out and everything goes silent except for the pitter patter of the rain and the echo of thunder. "Yumi", Sachiko calls again, now understanding. Sachiko places a hand on Yumi's shoulder, having crawled over to the couch. "Are you afraid of thunder storms?" There's another flash and boom. Yumi collides into Sachiko's body, wrapping her arms around Sachiko's slim waist and clinging to her for dear life. Sachiko wraps one arm around Yumi's shoulder and uses her other hand to pet her hair. Yumi sniffles into her chest. "Shhh…It's okay. It's just a little thunder." Sachiko feels Yumi jolt as another boom sounds. "Okay…Maybe a lot thunder, but I'm here. Come on. Let's go to bed." Sachiko tries to stand, but Yumi is holding her so tightly she can't get up. She looks down and sees Yumi's eyes squeezed shut. "You're going to have to let go and open your eyes if we are to get to the bedroom. Yumi shakes her head negatively into her chest. Sachiko sits there, thinking, unconsciously petting Yumi's head. "Guess there's no choice."

Sachiko gently moves Yumi's arms from her waist to her neck. She then puts an arm under Yumi's legs and the other around her shoulders. _Never thought I'd be doing this one day. _She lifts Yumi, earning a nice "Eep!" She laughs and carefully carries Yumi to the bedroom, avoiding furniture, except for that accursed table.

"Ow! Who puts a table there?" Sachiko finally makes into the bedroom and lays her and Yumi down on the bed. Yumi moves her arms back around Sachiko's waist and pulls her closer.

"I'm sorry", Yumi mumbles.

"It's not your fault someone put a table there."

"No." Yumi shakes her head in Sachiko's chest. "About before."

"You remember?" Yumi nods. "That's my little temptress for you. You don't have to apologize. I like some excitement every now and then." There is more thunder and Yumi twitches. "Go to sleep. It's been a long day and you're probably tired. When you wake up, there will be no more storm."

"I love you, Sachiko", Yumi yawns, drifting off from exhaustion then falls asleep quickly.

"I love you too, Fukuzawa-sensei", Sachiko whispers slash giggles to herself. She pulls Yumi close to her and closes her eyes, also beginning to doze off. _I look forward to the rest of our vacation. I know it will be fun and unforgettable._


	20. Chapter 20

Parties and Promises

Yumi and Sachiko had a wonderful week, doing nothing but enjoying each other's company and Yumi introducing Sachiko to the simple things of lazing about the house. They enjoyed many things. Yumi took Sachiko around the popular shopping boardwalk and a simple family owned seafood restaurant. They both made sure Yumi stayed away from anymore large amounts of alcohol. Sadly, their trip was winding down and coming to an end. It was their last night at the beach house and their freedom. Neither wanted the week to end, but they knew it was inevitable. Yumi decided to take Sachiko out one last time to the boardwalk.

"When exactly do you leave?", Sachiko asks as they approach the end of the pier.

"The day after tomorrow", Yumi replies sadly. "This week went by too fast. I wish we had more time." They reach the end and look out over the water, where the sun is just setting. A lone tear runs down Yumi's face. "I don't want to go." She sniffs. Arms make their way around her body and a head rest a top hers.

"It's only summer break. Though we won't have as much time with our schedules and such, we will find time to see one another during the school year."

"You know it will be nearly impossible. Obaa-sama must have something planned for my last year. She won't go easy on me. So…" Yumi moves from Sachiko's embrace and turns around to face her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath then opens them, staring right back at Sachiko. "Right here, right now, I promise to always be there for you no matter how far apart we are. I'll always be with you. No matter what happens, I will not give up. So…" Yumi goes into her bag and pulls her hand back out. "Will you, Sachiko, accept my fragile heart, to hold and protect?"

Sachiko looks at Yumi's hands, where she sees a simple golden chain and hanging from that chain is a perfectly shaped white, heart shell, looking as fragile and pure as the angel before her with S&Y carved on the front. She smiles and bows her head. "I accept." Yumi smiles widely as she carefully places the necklace around Sachiko's neck. Sachiko stands up straight and lifts the shell gently with one hand to examine it closer.

Yumi pulls the rosary out from under her shirt and hold it up. "I am all yours." Sachiko releases the shell and it gently falls to her chest. She takes one step closer to Yumi, slightly towering over her. They look into each other's eyes, seeming to send all the love in the world through one look. Yumi rises up and Sachiko bends down, sharing a sweet kiss, a promise, that they will make it.

"When did you grow up so fast Yumi?", Sachiko asks, moving back to hold Yumi in another embrace.

Yumi smiles. "Someone has to take care of you." Yumi's stomach growls loudly. She goes red and giggles nervously.

Sachiko huffs. "Really now? And who is supposed to take care of you? It seems someone doesn't even know when to eat." Yumi laughs and pulls back from the embrace. She takes out her phone and checks the time.

"I think it's about time we head home. I've got a surprise." Sachiko raises an eyebrow. "I thought we should go out with a bang." She smiles mischievously and grabs Sachiko's hand, pulling her back to the car.

* * *

><p>Yumi pulls into the driveway. They get out of the car and Yumi unlocks the front door. She opens the door and gestures for Sachiko to go in first. Sachiko steps in cautiously, very suspicious of Yumi's surprise. She flips on the light and jump when she hears…<p>

"Surprise!" She looks around the room and sees all the Yamayurikai members, including the former Roses.

"What? Onee-sama? Wh…How…?", Sachiko stumbles.

"Our little Sa-chan is speechless. Wish I brought my camera." Sachiko glares at Sei. "Don't glare at me", Sei says walking over. "This was all Yumi-chan's idea. Right Yumi-chan!", Sei says, glomping Yumi.

"Sei-sama!" Sei ruffles Yumi's hair.

"Yumi-chan had the idea to get us all together. This just might be the last time we can all get together. There will be many hardships down the road, so let's celebrate tonight", Youko says walking towards Sachiko. "It's been a while Sachiko."

"Onee-sama." Sachiko gives Youko a big hug, causing Yumi to smile widely.

"Enough with all the sentimental stuff…let's party the night away on a secluded beach!", Sei cheers. Everyone cheers with her. "Who's up for skinny dipping! Ow!" Sei rubs her head where Youko just smacked her. The group heads out back to the beach. Sachiko and Yumi exit to see tiki torches, poles with lights streaming between them, and a big stereo outside, playing some nice dance music. There is also a table with a bunch of snacks and a huge punch bowl.

"Wow…You guys really out did yourselves. This place looks great." Yumi looks around stunned.

"I suggest you stay away from the punch bowl Onee-sama, if you wish to avoid another limo incident", Touko whispers to Yumi.

"Thanks Touko." Yumi blushes slightly.

And so the party begins. Yumi enjoys standing by the snack table, watching Sachiko smile and enjoy the rare time with their friends. Sei and Yoshino of course keep the party alive. They also receive arguments from Youko and Rei. Noriko and Toko enjoy studying their upperclassmen, wondering how the school ever survived. Sei pulls Youko out into some empty space and begins dancing with her, lightly grinding and touching her body, keeping her mischievous smirk the whole time.

"Yumi!" Yumi jumps and looks to her right to see Yoshino.

"Don't do that Yoshino! One day you're going to give me a heart attack." Yoshino just laughs.

"Haha. Sorry. So have you had fun with Sachiko-sama."

"Yeah…It's been fun to have all this freedom. I'm glad we were able to do this." Yumi smiles, watching Sachiko laugh freely with Rei. "It's all worth it."

"Oh here, I brought you a drink. It's hot out here. Don't want you dehydrating." Yumi looks at the drink cautiously. "Don't worry, there's no alcohol in it. Rei-chan made it. We heard how you get when you drink too much and knowing Sachiko-sama, she would make you steer clear of any, especially with Sei-sama around. We'd thought we'd treat you, since you like sweets, so Rei-chan made you the best punch ever." Yumi's eyes light up and she reaches for the cup.

"Really? Thank you." Yumi takes a small sip. "It's delicious." She takes another sip.

"Glad you like it. I placed the bottle of it by the table if you want more." Yoshino begins walking off. _You're so naïve and innocent Yumi. This outta be good._ Yoshino stands next to Sei.

"I see she took it easily."

"Yup. Doesn't suspect a thing. What did you put in that to hide any trace of alcohol?" Sei chuckles evilly.

"That's my own little secret. Let's just say, she'll be out of it in no time.

"That sounds like some pretty strong stuff."

"Hopefully Sachiko won't even be able to tell, if she tastes it." Sei and Yoshino split to their respective dance partners and dance.

Sachiko walks up to Yumi. "Thank you for tonight Yumi. I don't know how I could ever thank you enough." Sachiko doesn't notice the evil smirk that crosses Yumi's face.

"You can start with a dance." Yumi tosses her cup and grabs Sachiko's hand, pulling her to what became the dance area.

"But Y-yu-mi, I don't know how to dance like that."

"Don't worry. I'll lead."

"Hohoho…Mission accomplished", Sei chuckles, watching Yumi drag Sachiko.

"Sei." Sei just smiles at Youko. "What did you do?"

"Just putting on a show that we will never forget." Youko looks around and sees Yumi pulling Sachiko.

"You didn't." Sei just laughs.

"It's getting interesting Youko." Youko jumps from hearing Eriko right behind her. Eriko just laughs.

"Touko-chan, is Yumi-sama alright? She seems different.", Noriko warns her friend. Touko looks at her Onee-sama. Her eyes widen when she sees that mischievous smirk. She looks around and sees Sei and Yoshino grinning like crazy and Youko and Eriko with very curious looks.

"Oh no…Sach..mmmgghhh…". Touko's warning is cut off.

"It's best to be quiet drill girl. Let's enjoy tonight." Sei removes her hand from Touko's mouth.

"I'm not going to let you embarrass my Onee-sama", Touko states angrily.

"Don't make me tie you up", Sei says evilly. Touko flinches.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet on it." Touko gulps.

"I think it's best to let it go Touko-chan", Noriko whispers nervously, grabbing her friends arm.

"Good girl." Sei pats Touko's head.

"Onee-sama, what are you doing?", Shimako asks, seeing the youngest of the group cowering from Sei.

"Just creating havoc as usual Shimako. You know me." Shimako follows Sei's gaze to Yumi and Sachiko who are dancing. Her eyes widen.

"Onee-sama, you didn't!" Sei just laughs. _Yumi-san will never live this down.I'm so sorry Yumi-san._

"Hey Youko, let's get a better look." Sei offers her hand to Youko, asking for a dance. Youko sighs, but complies anyway.

"Yumi, I don't really feel comfortable…" Sachiko stops speaking when a finger is pressed to her lips.

"Trust me. I'll lead." Yumi gives a sweet smile. Sachiko just nods. "Look at Sei-sama and Youko-sama. Just feel the music." Sachiko glances at the former Roses and blushes. _Yumi wants to dance like that?_ Yumi turns around, her back to Sachiko's front and rest on Sachiko. She reaches behind her and grabs Sachiko's hands, placing them on her hips. Yumi slowly rocks her hips side to side. "Follow…", Yumi says huskily. Sachiko can't help but feel hypnotized by her tone. As Sachiko becomes more comfortable, Yumi slowly changes her hip movements, making them more circular, pressing her backside firmly against Sachiko's front. Sachiko fights to hold in a moan. She bites her bottom lip and closes her eyes. "Good." Sachiko smiles. "Switch."

"Eh?" Yumi takes Sachiko's hands from her hips and turns around then turns Sachiko around. She brings one of Sachiko's hands behind her neck and the other on her lower back. Yumi puts her on hands on Sachiko's hips and gently leads them into a dance. Sachiko feels Yumi's hot breath on her ear. Sachiko's eyes widen, when she feels Yumi's hands massaging her thighs and running across her stomach, and teasingly brushes just under Sachiko's breasts. "Yumi?" Yumi just giggles and nibbles Sachiko's earlobe. Sachiko gasps. "Oh no."

"Oh yes", Yumi whispers. "Have you missed me?" Sachiko makes to remove her hand from Yumi's body, but Yumi holds them in place and continues making Sachiko dance. "No no no. I believe I said you would thank me with dance. I'm not satisfied yet."

"How? You didn't drink."

"Our friends are very sneaky. You should really teach me how sweet things are bad for me. You've been slacking off O-nee-sa-ma." Yumi nips Sachiko's neck with every syllable then gives a long lick. Sachiko shudders. "I think I also want a kiss."

"Wha…mmmgghhh." Yumi releases her hand on Sachiko's hand on her neck and pulls Sachiko's face to hers and steals a kiss. Sachiko tries to resist, but Yumi holds her still. She turns Sachiko's body all the way to face her, and once Sachiko relaxes, she firmly grasps Sachiko's butt, pulling her tightly against her body and continues her dance. Sachiko's mind is spinning, from the alcohol she had and the movements of Yumi's body. She is losing the fight. She drapes her arms over Yumi's shoulders as her eyes glaze over and she surrenders to the dance. Yumi massages Sachiko's butt as they grind their pelvises into each other. They both struggle to hold their moans. Yumi attacks Sachiko's neck, causing Sachiko to grip her back, as she fights hard to not let any moans escape her lips. She knows if she makes a sound, her friends wouldn't let her live it down. Yumi hands move up and under Sachiko's shirt. Her hands touch the bare skin of Sachiko's lower back. Yumi lifts her hands higher, to about mid back then drags her nails down and Sachiko loses her control.

"Ahhh…", Sachiko moans aloud. Yumi chuckles. Sachiko grips Yumi's back even more and buries her head into Yumi's shoulder, blushing furiously as she hears Sei's barking laugh. Yumi places a light kiss on Sachiko's cheek.

"Good show my love. I think they've got what they wanted. Now it's time for revenge. Don't worry, I won't go too far. Remember. I am only yours and yours alone, but our service comes with a price", Yumi whispers to Sachiko. "They won't bother us again." Yumi pulls back from Sachiko chuckling evilly and begins her rampage.

That night, all members present made it a vow to never let Yumi get drunk ever again. Yumi after dark was a force even too powerful for the almighty Sei. The next morning, Yumi of course didn't remember a thing, and most found it hard to look her straight in the eye, so she guessed somehow she got drunk and something happened. Yumi looked to Sachiko nervously. Sachiko just smiled sweetly and kissed her cheek. "Good job."

* * *

><p>Sei and Rei drove everyone else home, wishing Yumi luck in America. Yumi and Sachiko had a long, quiet ride home. When Yumi finally pulled in front of Sachiko's house, they sat there. They were afraid to move, knowing once words were spoken and that car door opened, the dream and freedom would end. Yumi gripped the steering wheel tightly.<p>

"If you don't hear from me, it means my stuff is being tampered with. I will try to keep in touch, though I have a feeling it will be rather difficult after this stunt I pulled, but I'll be back before you know it." Sachiko watches as Yumi's hands shake on the steering wheel. Yumi turns to her with a smile, but tears in her eyes.

"I love you and as I said before, I'll wait for you forever." Sachiko wipes away Yumi's tears. Sachiko gives Yumi a light kiss on the lips.

"I love you too. See you later." Sachiko nods and grabs her bag from the back then gets out and shuts the car door. _Once she's in the house and the door closes, the dream is over. _Sachiko reaches the top of the stairs and looks back at the car. She can't see through the windows, but she knows Yumi is watching. _I go in and our freedomis over. _The door swings open and the butler greets Sachiko.

"Welcome home, Sachiko-sama. I hope you enjoyed your vacation."

"I did."

"Please let me take your bag." The butler reaches and takes Sachiko's suitcase from her hands then waits for her to enter. _This is it._ Sachiko let's one tear slide down her face, as she finally turns her back to the car and disappears inside the house. Once the door is shut, Sachiko hears Yumi's car speeding away. _Til the school year starts again._

_**I've been having writers block for the longest time now. I already have the picture in my head. I just need to get it going. So sadly, the story will be on hold for a little, but I promise you, I will work hard to get this story started up again. I hope everyone enjoyed my work so far and please leave some comments. Tell me about your favorite parts and what you might like to see in the next half of this story and I will consider it. Thanks for sticking with me so far and leaving such great comments.**_


End file.
